A Secret, Forbidden Friend
by midnightwolfGX
Summary: A girl begins her first year at a college owned by Weyland-Yutani to become a researcher. Meanwhile, a genetically-engineered Xenomorph has escaped from torturous testing in a secret lab, and follows her home. Instead of returning him to Weyland, she decides to provide him refuge, and due to her caring nature after living a terrible life... he begins to fall in love with her.
1. Prologue

**Hello! And welcome to my second story in the** _ **Aliens**_ **franchise! This time, it will be sort of a Lex-and-Scar scenario, but with an Alien instead of a Predator. I hope you all like this twist of the plot…if there was an original one... and yes, it will have some deus ex machina instances.**

He is alone…

He is scared…

He is not of this world…

He is not of his _native_ world…

The young Xenomorph male had spent almost two decades of his life locked up in some sort of room in a building, with weird electronic eyes mounted on the ceiling constantly watching him, as well as the strange, bipedal creatures, apparently called "humans," dressed in all dark blue with weird devices and equipment around their waists, that he had always known of throughout his life.

Never did the young alien do anything to them…yet they appear to see it as a necessity to abuse him and do whatever they would like to him. Sometimes, they would take him out of the room very roughly in some tight shackles that hurt his wrists and ankles, forcing him to move with a metal stick that sparked and buzzed at the end, then they restrain him to a platform with belts and other shackles, and then they would do things to him.

It was different every time; such as sticking several long, sharp needles inside of his head, cutting away layers of his skin (being extremely careful not to penetrate blood vessels, as the alien himself knew what his blood could do), bombarding him with different types of radiation, touching white-hot or subzero-degree metal to his skin (which burned and blistered regardless of which one), and so on as they appeared to be recording his bodily reactions, via video capture and writing notes. These ordeals were always extremely painful, and even after putting up with it nearly all his life, it was still next to impossible to cope with the torture.

As of right now, though, the alien lay on the cold, hard, acid-proof floor of his cell, curled up into a ball. It was very cold in the cell, and trying to stay warm enough to sleep was difficult for him. Not to mention, it was even harder to sleep with all the trauma he had to endure on each day. Whenever he has the remote chance to ever be able to get any sleep, he has nothing but nightmares and visions of being tortured for eternity, and he would remain awake out of his fear of falling into such terrible dreams. The insomnia has had quite a lot of lasting effects both physically and mentally.

The depressed Xenomorph would only stand whenever he attempted to peer through the acid-proof piece of two-inch-thick security glass on one side of his cell, trying to sense _anything_ at all, as the hallways were usually empty. Occasionally, he has been able to catch the heartbeat, brainwaves, and vibrations of the voices of two or more of these humans (some called "scientists" and others called "guards") interacting in a way that was not hostile at all, and rather tranquil, the alien could observe.

This was something that the young alien simply could not comprehend, and led him to an even greater sense of injustice and despair. Sulking nearly all day and night, every day, he wondered why these human creatures were so mean to him. They would often get even more angry than before and beat him with fairly large, electrified clubs whenever he did something wrong, such as causing the temperature-measuring device to melt whenever it is inserted into his mouth, trying to resist by breaking free of restraints, damaging their devices by moving too much, or attempting to attack them, or anything that they apparently thought was wrong. All of this has caused too much fear for him to try and do anything out of "ordinary."

The alien had never seen another one of his kind, making him believe that he was all alone in the cruel, unfair world…yet there was one thing that this did not particularly affect; his instincts. Every part of his anatomy was just as he felt was natural, except for one thing. On his groin were some strange appendages, consisting of a long, fleshy shaft that appeared to be a passage for urination, and beneath it were two firm, round organs encased in a layer of wrinkled, loose, somewhat stretchy skin.

Even though he was born and spent his life with male sex organs, it still did not feel right to him, nor did it ever make sense. Out of his instincts, he was aware that his species reproduced through facehuggers, spawned by a Queen, that would attach to a living organism and implant embryos into the host, which would gestate within the major arteries to the point of them bursting out (usually killing the host instantly). So why he had sexual organs, the alien could not comprehend.

It didn't make a difference anyways. The young Xenomorph knew that tomorrow, he would endure the same suffering as he has before. Oh, how he wishes it could end…if something good could just happen…he wants to live a happier life…

Every night, the young Xenomorph made the same wishes, over and over.

 _I just want to get out of this place…_ he thought, sniffling. _…and I just want one real friend. Is friendship too much to ask for…?_

 **I figured I would just try to get a feel just for how this alien is feeling at the moment…and I must say, I do pity him, greatly. Hopefully, though, as the story progresses, things will get better for him! That's it for the prologue! Stay in tune for the start of the actual story! Keep holding on…**


	2. Ch 1 - Young Passion

**Hey, I've returned! And I've come with another chapter to throw your way! Hope you all enjoy the start of a new story! Enjoy!**

"I'm late! I'm late!" Kira shouted as she ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, "I'm _so very_ late!"

People Kira ran past would often look at her confused, and she got yelled at for knocking over a few people in a mass of people she pushed her way through, but she kept running.

Kira Sykes was on her way to begin her freshmen year at the Weyland Advanced University of Astronomy, Engineering, and Biology…but of course, she overslept and was surely going to be tardy for her entrance exam.

"I've worked long and hard to get this far…" Kira commented as she ran, not bothering to slow down, "…and I will NOT pass it all up for anything!"

(XXXX)

Applicant students filled the hallways, making their ways to their designated rooms at the Weyland Advance University.

" _Attention,_ " came a voice over the PA system, " _all applicants who have already passed their entrance exam, please proceed to registration. All the applicants who failed…well, too bad. Better luck next year._ "

"… _And in the meantime, have fun at Weyland-Yutani Community College!_ " Came a very snotty voice of the one professor who was loathed by nearly every student at the campus…Hugh Meyers, who happened to be the supervisor for several of the applicants on their exams.

Meyers was finishing up collecting the exams from the applicants to submit for grading, when another teacher came up to him.

Meyers glared, "What do you need…?" he asked in a rude tone.

"Um, Mister…I'm a new teacher here. What you mind telling me where I-" he asked before being cut off.

"How dare you address me like that!" Meyers snarled.

The new teacher looked startled, "Oh, um, forgive me…Professor…?" he asked.

Meyers glared again, "For your information, I have a Ph. D in Biology! Therefore, I have earned the title of _doctor_! Get it straight! Or so help me…" he stated, harshly.

"Oh—yes! O-of course…well, I'll just…see myself out…" the new teacher said, clearly not wanting to get help from this sadistic Dr. Meyers.

After the teacher left, Dr. Meyer's communicator beeped, which he answered, irritated.

He spoke in a semi-shout: "Listen, I have work to do, so if you think you can interrupt me-"

"I'm quite sure you _are_ busy, Dr. Meyers." Came the voice of the campus' Dean, Will Carter, who was a direct subordinate to the WY president and CEO, Sir Peter Weyland.

Dr. Meyer's eyes went wide, and his face went white, "O-oh, of course, Dean Carter! My apologies! So…h-how are you feeling t-today…?" he asked.

"Now, Dr. Meyers," Carter spoke through the communicator, "Have you consciously failed any students for unjust reasons again, like last year? Just because they called you…professor, or…mister, or something like that…?"

Getting nervous for nothing (all just because Carter scared him), Dr. Meyers hastily responded, "No, n-no! Absolutely not! I assure you every applicant has received a fair chance!"

"Hm, good." Carter responded, "Just keep updated on your progress with scoring the applicants."

"Understood, sir." Dr. Meyers responded.

(XXXX)

At the front desk of the campus' main building, the accountants were finishing up marking all the students who have checked in.

"Alright," one of them said, "looks like we got everyone for today."

The other one nodded, "Very well then. We have only five minutes before the sign-in closes, so we may as well just mark all of the no-shows as 'no-shows'." He said.

At that moment, a girl burst through the doors in a run.

"WAIT!" she shouted, before slowing down and panting to catch her breath, "…I…made it…in time…*huff*…right…?" she asked.

"By quite a narrow window…" one of the accountants said.

"Okay, well…" the girl said, "…you can…go ahead and…count…Kira Sykes…present…" she finished, smiling and holding up a "peace" sign.

(XXXX)

The entry proctors all met in a conference room upon the completion of the students' entrance exams.

"Alright, we have received all submitted scores from the automated grading system." One of the proctors said, examining his holographic tablet, "And from the looks of it, about 91% of the applicants have aced the test."

"So, we're done for today?" another professor questioned.

"It certainly seems so." Yet another one answered.

At that moment, an accountant from the front desk burst into the room, "Hold on just a minute!" he said, "I'm well aware that you all have finished your submission of the exam scores, but…" he looked at his tablet, "…one last applicant has signed in. She still needs to take the exam."

"What? She was late?" Dr. Meyers asked, "Well, just tell her to come back next year!"

The proctors stared at Dr. Meyers.

"Oh, come now, Doctor, we still have time for one more exam! Give the applicant a fair chance…for once!" a professor said.

"Yeah!" another professor acknowledged, "She was just a little late, that's all! No reason to deny her entry!"

"TARDINESS IS RUDE!" Dr. Meyers burst out, startling the group of proctors, "I personally do not have time for slackers!"

A proctor nervously approached Dr. Meyers, "…But surely you remember Dean Carter's orders?" he commented.

Dr. Meyers was irritated upon hearing that name.

 _Doesn't that old windbag know that we have enough pitiful, mindless monkeys on this campus as it is…?_ Dr. Meyers thought, _…But, he's the boss, and anything he says goes._

"Very well then," Dr. Meyers finally said, standing from his chair, "I'll be right back."

"But wait!" a professor interjected, "…Who will be the girl's proctor…" he then grabbed and held up a stack of CDs in jewel-cases, "…and which version of the exam will she take?"

Dr. Meyers smirked, "Oh, just leave all that to me…" he said, walking out with a wicked grin on his face.

(XXXX)

Kira sat outside a classroom, waiting to take her entrance exam. It was pretty strange that it was taking quite a while. After a bit, a teacher walked out of the classroom she was sitting outside of.

"Um, excuse me." Kira asked, "When do I take my exam?"

"Oh, you're Kira, right? It'll be just a few more minutes. Your instructor is almost finished making preparations." The teacher answered.

"Okay." Kira said as she sat back down on the bench.

She waited a little longer before a voice sounded over the PA: " _Kira Sykes, please proceed to Lecture Hall E-319._ "

Kira stood up, "Well, already here! So no need to 'pro-ceed'." She said, chuckling at the end.

Kira entered the room, and saw a professor in a suit with a cravat, and he had black eyeliner and long hair in a ponytail, as well as a strange-looking, shaggy goatee.

"Alright," he said as she entered, "TEST TIME!"

 **Yet another chapter to introduce some new characters to the story. Now, I don't have any intention of basing this fic around any of the movies, but I have had ideas for a long while that I have really wanted to get out. So, for now, just sit back and let the chapters come rolling in slowly. Keep holding on…**


	3. Ch 2 - Passed

**Hello once again! We're back to the action with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it out!**

"Now then, Miss…your name?" Dr. Meyers asked.

"Uh, Kira." Kira answered, "Kira Sykes."

Dr. Meyers narrowed his eyes, "Well, uh, Kira Sykes, I am Dr. Hugh Meyers, the Department Chair of Bioengineering at this campus, and I will be your instructor." He said.

"A Department Chair? Wow, I never woulda guessed!" Kira said, "From the look of your silly getup, I assumed you might have been part of some weird anime character convention happening here! Ha ha!"

As Kira laughed, Dr. Meyers scowled in aggression as veins throbbed on the side of his head. But of course, his instincts told him to remain under control…all for the sake of keeping his job.

"Very well…" Dr. Meyers said, "…I will load your exam onto the computer you will be using, and from there…it will be your effort."

Dr. Meyers then activated his personal, custom-made holographic tablet, which was actually like an armguard that he wore on his left forearm. Kira stared at it in awe.

"Woah! That thing's awesome!" Kira commented, "Hey, Teach, how do I get one of those cool Holo-bracers?"

Dr. Meyers continued to do things with his holoprojector while he answered, "Oh, a lot of hard work, several high marks, and of course…constant vigilance." He said.

 _Of course, you first have to get_ into _Weyland Advanced University…and I shall ensure that it will not happen!_ He thought. _With this customized exam that I prepped up just for you, Ms. Sykes, you are_ guaranteed _to fail!_

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kira said, taking her seat with a large, touchscreen screen on the table in front of her.

"You shall have two hours to complete your one-hundred-question entrance exam, any questions that you do not answer within that time will receive zero-credit. Should you complete your exam before the end time, submit your exam and let me know you have finished." Dr. Meyers said, then he looked at the clock at the front of the classroom, "You may begin…now!"

Kira then proceeded to begin selecting the multiple-choice and true-or-false questions. She was the only one in the large classroom, sitting up at the front, so she had absolutely nothing to distract her…or anyone who she could possibly copy off of. Dr. Meyers sat at the desk up in the front, scrolling through various screens on his holographic armguard-tablet, and constantly glancing up at Kira.

 _Just look at her…_ Dr. Meyers thought, _…I am quite sure she is struggling to answer these Senior-level questions, even if she doesn't show it through body language._

As Kira continued to work out problems in her head and write her work-processes down on a separate sheet of paper, she couldn't help but feel her brain cycling very rapidly.

 _Damn, this is a hard test._ She thought, _but it's a good thing that I studied a lot of this stuff over the summer, so at least thinking it through shouldn't be a biggie._

"So, how might this test be coming along…?" Dr. Meyers asked, looking up from his tablet.

Kira briefly looked up as well, "Oh, it's challenging…but that makes it interesting to know what I could learn at this school! And I'm glad I brushed up on all this over the break!" she said.

 _Hm, we'll see about that._ Dr. Meyers thought, _The second half of the test is composed of even harder questions that require even more work to solve! I'll send her back home soon enough!_

Kira kept working on the quiz, about two-thirds of the way through, and she wracked her brain in order to figure out the answers to the questions. _Wow…I'd imagine a lot of students can't get into this university if the entry exam is_ this _hard…but this is really where going the extra mile always pays off!_ She thought.

"…You almost finished?" Dr. Meyers asked with a pathetic facial expression: his lips puckered and his eyebrows pointed up.

"Close…and this test is pretty hard…" Kira commented.

Dr. Meyers chuckled, _Of course it is, and that's why you will not succeed! I have put up with many like you before, and they all have felt my wrath!_ He thought.

"…and since there is a lot I still have to brush up on…" Kira said, looking up once again with a determined smile, "…I _really_ wanna come to this school now! So much to learn, so little time!"

Dr. Meyers glared and bit his lower lip, _Can this naïve girl not take a hint!?_ He thought, _I will NOT allow her to pass this exam!_

Kira was finishing up her final few questions, her mind nearly burned out from all the work she just had to put in. She knew that she could do it, though, since she was very gifted with memory and working things out.

"…Time's up!" Dr. Meyers said, "Stop working now!"

Kira had just finished the last problem and submitted her final answers for grading. "Well, that was quite the exam…but I'm sure it will be worth the while!" Kira said, "Let me know how I did!"

"Oh, will do…" Dr. Meyers said, confident that the test was, in actually, too much for the girl…but things had a way of not working out for even one of the most successful men in the university.

(XXXX)

"She passed!?" Dr. Meyers asked furiously.

"Yes," another proctor said, viewing her results, "it was a close call, but she did manage to meet the requirements to attend the university. It appears that she is in."

"Ngh…yes, well…" Dr. Meyers mumbled.

"Wait…hold on one second." Another teacher said, viewing her exam, "Something isn't right here. Look at these questions, these are all questions for the upperclassmen levels!"

Yet another teacher looked out of curiosity, "Hm, you're right…look at that one; 'What is the average nervous voltage of a healthy adult heart at 75 BPM with a blood pressure of 100/70?'." He said, "A question that hard couldn't be on one of the entrance exams!"

"You know anything about this, Dr. Meyers…?" a teacher asked.

Dr. Meyer's eyes darted around, "Ah, well…see…some things just can never be solved…you know, right?" he said as everyone in the room looked at him, "…Well, I…should be…Dean Carter wants me...to…um…yes, I will be going now…" he quickly left the room.

 **Kinda slow-moving plot, huh? Anyways, something I want to get out of the way: Dr. Meyers is actually based on my 3** **rd** **-grade teacher, who has the exact same name (except for the "doctor" part), and the same sadistic personality. So, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will get back to this story as soon as I can! Keep holding on…**


	4. Ch 3 - Something New

**Hello, and welcome back! Time to get this fic moving once more! So…let the plot continue!**

Kira anxiously awaited the results for her exam. As she was sitting outside of the Student Services office, she heard a voice from next to her.

"Hey," a girl sitting near Kira's bench said, "you still waiting for your results too?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, I ran pretty late coming in, so I guess they're still in the middle of getting through the rest." She said.

"I know, and that test was sure something." the girl said, "I only hope I did good enough to get into the campus. I just _barely_ passed back in prep school…"

"Me too," Kira said, "but I studied long and hard, and I never want my effort to go to waste! So I am _very_ sure that I passed."

Kira then heard a voice on a speaker mounted above the door.

" _Kira Sykes, please enter to receive the results of your entrance exam_." A feminine voice said.

"Guess that's you, huh? Kira, is it?" the girl asked.

"Yep." Kira answered.

"I'm Hailey," the girl said, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." Kira responded.

Immediately, Kira stood and entered the office, where she noticed a woman evaluating some sort of form on her holographic tablet.

"Okay, Kira…" the woman said, looking over the answer key, "…from what I can tell, it looks like you were able to meet the minimum correct-to-incorrect ratio required for admission to the school."

"So, I passed?" Kira asked anxiously.

The woman nodded, "Yes, so now you just need to head over to the Registration Center, create your student profile, and you will be all set." She said with a smile. "Welcome to Weyland Advanced University."

"AH YEAH!" Kira said, "I rock! WHO's the girl!? Me! I passed!" she yelled on her way out.

"Ah…" the woman at the desk sighed, "…kids these days."

(XXXX)

Kira proceeded to the Registration Center and got her picture taken, and then she began to fill out the necessary profile information on a login module:

 _ **Name:**_ _Kira Mina Sykes_

 _ **Sex:**_ _Female_

 _ **Birthdate:**_ _October 14, 2071_

 _ **Social Security Number:**_ _***-**-****_

 _ **Major:**_ _Biology_

 _ **Targeted Degree:**_ _Masters'_

After getting all the required information put into her student account, Kira submitted it and successfully created her student account for Weyland Advanced University.

"All set!" Kira said to herself, proudly. "This is it! Starting this Monday, I'm _finally_ going to show this world that I am _actually_ worth something!"

(XXXX)

The Xenomorph in the Weyland Advanced University's lab, far below the surface, was awoken by the humans after it seemed he had just fallen asleep. A sparking baton flickered in his hands.

"Subject SR-724," Dr. Meyers said to the alien. "it's time for you to come with us!"

With that, two other heavily-armored humans clamped him in his mobile restraints and forcefully pulled him down the hallway. The Xenomorph couldn't help but make pained grunts at this inhumane treatment.

"Quit your whining and buck up!" Dr. Meyers snapped, zapping the alien on the head, causing it to suddenly yelp.

"Dr. Meyers… are you sure we should be doing this… at this late point in time?" One of the scientists off to the side of the lead human asked.

Dr. Meyers glanced over. "Of course we need to do it! It will help further our research about his mutation and evolution! We just had to wait for him to fully mature for the most accurate results." He said.

The Xenomorph had no idea what they were talking about.

When they made it to the laboratory, they strapped him down to a platform, as usual, and the young alien readied himself for the humans to use sharp instruments, white-hot metal, or other torturous device on him… but it seemed like they were doing something new.

They grabbed his flesh-shaft in between his legs, and massaged its base until it hardened and grew. This surprised the Xeno, as he had never had it happen to him before. A very weird, alien sensation spread throughout his body from it; he felt so warm and tingly all over.

The humans then proceeded to slip some flexible plastic device over his member, which slightly squeezed it, and then activated the device that it was connected to. It began to mold itself in a pattern of motion around his appendage, creating a stimulation that came on quite strong. Though he was not moving around very hard, the alien began to pant and sweat, as if he had been exercising.

The sensation was becoming more intense as the Xeno began to feel his groin's muscles contracting in pulses, the distance between each one slightly shorter than the last. After several more minutes, the feeling reached its overwhelming limit, causing the young alien to shriek loudly and claw into the platform his was bound to, slightly tearing out the straps at the corners.

Through a heavy feeling of exhaustion (of which he did not know the cause), the Xenomorph could notice a milky fluid moving up the tube and into the device it was attached to. The fluid appeared to have come from his male appendage, and it puzzled him that it was not urine. This made him begin to wonder if there was something wrong and he was sick, but he simply just felt very sleepy now… not to mention, violated.

The alien could not put his finger on why he felt like this, but something about the humans taking the strange milky fluid from his sexual organs felt terribly wrong. Nothing about it was painful in any way, but to him, it was _very_ intrusive and nasty, yet nothing that happened could tell him exactly why he was disgusted with it.

Rather than giving in to fear and cowering when the humans returned like he always did, the Xenomorph was instead very angry by what they had just done to him and hissed at them, sticking out his secondary mouth at them.

"Looks like you need another lesson with _manners_!" Dr. Meyers said as a security officer came from behind and bashed the young alien in the back of the head with a club, knocking him unconscious.

The guards dragged their testing specimen back to his cell, and locked him back up.

"Now…" Dr. Meyers began to his coworkers. "…within a month, we'll be able to show the students just how much evolution can be manipulated! We are to become the _gods_ of our universe, and we will figure out a way to mold everything in existence to our liking!"

 **Things are really picking up before the actual plot begins, right? Well, now we know who's going to be the villain of the story… and just who might be the hero… or heroine. Whatever the case, and whatever you want to call them, know that they will all play out their roles in the end! For now, this will be it until the next chapter! Keep holding on…**


	5. Ch 4 - She's Different

**Okay, it's time for us to get this plot going! I'm not really sure _how_ exactly a young, energetic girl would react to seeing a killer alien in real life, but I digress. We've gotta give the genre its purpose, right? So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

A month had passed since Kira Sykes had been accepted into Weyland Advanced University, and within that time, she had been required to fill out all kinds of paperwork in between her class time regarding company secrets and policies as well as some weird sorts of waivers.

"Ever wonder what all this could be about?" Kira asked Hailey during their Study Hall.

"I'm not really sure," Hailey answered. "but supposedly, everyone in the field we chose has to do all of it if they want to participate in some sort of secret project involving biological specimens."

"What kind of secret projects?" Kira asked.

Hailey shrugged. "No one knows. They call them 'secret' for a reason, y'know..." she answered.

"Quiet, please!" the professor called from the front of the room.

Dropping her voice to a whisper, Hailey added on: "Guess we'll find out soon enough. I hear there shouldn't be much left." she finished.

Kira nodded and went back to her current project.

(XXXX)

It was some time later that Kira and several other students all were taken by their professors to what appeared to be a massive elevator platform. The room was surrounded by fully-armored guards holding assault rifles.

"Now," a man standing at the front of the group said. "you all have agreed to sign up to receive a special privilege from WY, but you must know that allowing you such an opportunity will involve heavy cost and strict rules that you must abide by... legally too."

"This must be what all of that paperwork was for..." Kira said to herself. "...wonder what they have in store for us."

The man up front continued: "Each and everyone of you will sign a heavily-legal-binding contract before you may board the elevator, with which you acknowledge that you are to keep anything and everything that you see in the underground facility an absolute secret, as if nothing happened once you come back up. Should you break the agreement and exploit any information regarding the activity within the facility, we have the right to trace it back to whomever it originated from and detain them, regardless if anyone considered the information serious or not."

"Pretty paranoid... well, I suppose this is gonna be the chance of a lifetime." Kira commented to herself.

The students all formed lines behind a group of metal detectors, signed a piece of paper off of a large stack of all identical ones, and proceeded to the elevator. Kira did the same as everyone else, and before too long, the gigantic elevator began its rapid decent, deep below ground-level.

After about sixty seconds, the group reached the bottom floor, and waited a little longer until a gigantic blast-door slid open, and all of them proceeded inside, escorted by facility staff. It was inside that they were given a tour of the place.

"Ever since the origin of Weyland-Yutani," the guide explained. "we have gone to great lengths to both better human society... and protect it from the threat of extraterrestrial abominations."

The group all walked past a bulletproof-glass-case holding a very strange-looking creature with long, fleshy dreadlocks, a flat, leaf-shaped head, and clawlike mandibles.

"This is an off-planet species known as Yautja, which originally had been given the nickname 'Predator', mainly due to the species' adept skill for hunting and capturing lesser species." the guide said.

The Predator glared at the group, and let out a shriek muffled by the glass while its mandibles stood out weirdly. Several of the students looked startled, but Kira just glared back at the creature.

"You are one ugly motherfucker..." Kira said under her breath.

"Let us continue!" the guide motioned the group. "We have limited time!"

The students were then taken over to another case of bulletproof-glass, and inside this one...

"This extraterrestrial is known as a Xenomorph. This particular type is called a Drone. But, it is one that we have genetically engineered to have a male gender, so as not to have it become a Queen by random chance of their unaltered asexual genes." the guide explained. "We have done extensive testing, and have managed to create a few short of a dozen Xenomorphs that are both male and female, this one being just one of the group. It has been done by infusing strands of human DNA to the chromosomes of developing Xenomorph embryos. It has also caused changes in their personality, such as giving them emotions... including dependence. Due to this, we keep them in isolation so as not to have contact with each other to plan a potential escape. If that were to happen, it would be _catastrophic_. Xenomorphs are just about the most dangerous species mankind has ever faced."

Kira stared passed the glass at the Xeno, who was lying on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, and only feebly "looking" up at the group.

 _Wow... an actual Xenomorph Drone... and a male one, not to mention! Never thought I'd ever get the chance to see a real one!_ Kira thought. _It's strange... I imagined they'd be lunging at the glass if we were standing here... but why is he acting so... timid?_

"Let us move right along, now!" the guide said, promptly. "We still have much to introduce future research agents to!"

While the students followed, Kira stayed behind to look at the Xeno as it lay curled up into a ball on the floor of its cell.

"Why are you so scared...?" Kira asked at the glass. "I always thought you would attack anything that moves!"

" _...It always gets me nothing good from the scientists._ " a voice said, seemingly from nowhere.

Kira backed away and looked around. "Anyone here? Who said that?" she asked the empty room.

" _But you were just talking to me_." the voice said again. " _I'm here! Behind the glass!_ "

Kira looked back at the Xenomorph's cell to see that he had stood up and was tapping the glass, which she could not hear.

Kira's eyes widened immensely at the creature. "You... y-you can... hear me...? Understand... m-me?" she asked.

The Xenomorph nodded its head once. " _Yes... I can hear you... and... you can hear_ me _, too?_ " it asked.

The voice from the alien that sounded in Kira's head was like a low, gentle, young adult male voice... never how she could ever have pictured a Xenomorph sounding if they could talk.

"Yeah... I can hear you..." Kira answered. "...You have telepathy?"

The Xenomorph did not answer the question: " _Oh, this is fantastic! A human who can actually hear me!_ " he said in Kira's head as a smile formed on his face.

 _No doubt about it, she is not like all the others._ The Xenomorph thought to himself. _She is able to hear my voice... she's the first one ever. And her heartbeat... her breath rate... she is so calm, and not agitated like the others whenever they are around me._

"Ms. Sykes!" a voice came from the end of the room. "Please join back up with the group!"

Kira turned to see one of the professors, whom had come back to find her.

"O-oh, right! Sorry!" Kira said, quickly. "I'll be right there!"

The Xenomorph pressed his hands to the glass. " _W-wait! Please, come back! Don't leave me here...!_ " he called helplessly to her with his mind.

Kira looked back at the alien. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I wish I could help you, but I can't." she said.

"No need to try and console that living destruction." the professor said. "Had that glass not have been there, it would have mauled you and consumed your carcass like a meatloaf!"

 _N-no... I wouldn't..._ The Xenomorph thought. _...The female human shows me that she is not afraid or angered... and you believe that I would_ eat _her in return!?_

But of course, Kira was forced to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving the young Xenomorph completely alone, and lost in thought.

 _What was that all about...?_ He thought. _Why was that girl not afraid of me or angry at me like all the others? Why could she hear my telepathic transmission? And why, out of all other humans I have ever encountered, did she seem genuinely interested in me? None of this makes any sense whatsoever..._

The alien continued to ponder just why this girl seems so... unique, for the next couple of hours, until it made him tired from thinking and he fell asleep.

 **Yeah, I'd say that's a good base to start off, right? This should hopefully pick up some more pretty quick, I hope. So, yeah, pretty slow way to start off, I guess, but I just wanted to add some context to the human protagonist, so now, we'll just let natural selection run its course from here. Keep holding on...**


	6. Ch 5 - Gotta Get Out!

**Okay, I think the lack of substance has made this fic fairly boring at this point in time, so I decided to throw in an action scene to give it some more texture. Hope you all still like it as it is, though! Anyways, hope you like this semi-improvised chapter!**

 **Also, I've been trying to keep the cover art that I made up on the... cover. But, for some reason, it keeps getting deleted without any notification whatsoever. If anyone knows what's going on with that, could you let me know? Alright, for real though, let's begin the chapter.**

"SR-724!" came a loud voice that jump-woke the sleeping Xenomorph a few hours after he met the "different" girl.

"Time to get movin'!" the scientist yelled at him before the two armored guards came in and locked him in his restraints.

The Xenomorph thought once again about what they were going to be doing to him today... but after what happened on multiple occasions of them taking his "semen samples" as they called them, he was downright humiliated and did not believe that he could endure even a single day more.

Truth be told, the young alien was somewhat anthrophobic... but now they are deliberately using his sexuality in a traumatizing, torturous way. Adding it to the daily routine made all his other ordeals in the facility seem almost worse than before.

Finally gaining the will to truly make a comeback, the Xenomorph did something the humans would never have anticipated with the treatment they have given; he knocked the two guards and the scientist over by spinning the guards around him with the restraints. He then proceeded to use the burning rage inside of him to manifest the strength to break out of the high-carbon steel. He then made a break down the hall, as fast as he could possibly run.

"Code Red! Code Red!" a guard shouted into his radio. "We've got an escaping test subject! 724 IS ESCAPING! LOCK DOWN THE FACILITY!"

Sirens began to wail as red spinning lights mounted on the wall lit up everywhere. " _This is a Code-17 Alert. Proceed into the nearest room and follow lockdown procedure. Facility blast-doors will be closed in two minutes. Remain in hiding until the all-clear code is announced._ " an automated voice on the PA said over the alarm over and over, reducing the time count by fifteen seconds each time.

The Xenomorph continued to rush through the hallways, not even daring to look behind him. The hallways appeared to be abandoned... or so he thought. Behind him, heavily-armored guards came out of a branching hallway and began to discharge nonlethal shock bullets with their rifles. Fortunately, the Xeno managed to get out of their range before he could get hit.

" _Facility blast-doors will be closed in one minute._ " the PA announced.

Struggling to comprehend the mazelike hallways of the facility, the Xenomorph searched as quickly as he could so as to get out before the doors were sealed. More times than not, he was getting shot at by the emergency response guards. Managing to evade them with superior speed and split-second reaction time, the Xeno frantically continued his search.

" _Facility blast-doors will be closed in thirty seconds._ " the PA announced.

The Xenomorph came to a long stretch of hallway. Through his echolocation and ability to sense light intensity from every direction, he managed to locate the exit to the facility, which led to an elevator outside of the heavy sliding doors. Breaking into a fast sprint, the Xeno ran through the hallway to make it to the door and be able to snag his _very_ narrow window of opportunity. But... Dr. Meyers appeared behind him, an automatic pistol in his hand.

" _Facility blast-doors will be closed in ten... nine..._ " the PA began to count down.

 _Ngh... I gotta get out! I_ have _to get out of this place!_ The Xenomorph thought.

"It will be better to kill you, than to let the world know about you..." Dr. Meyers said as he leveled his gun at the running Xenomorph.

" _...five... four... three..._ "

The massive doors were closing the gap that would lead to the Xeno's freedom. He was _not_ going to have it happen that it would fade completely before he got through.

" _...two... one._ "

Dr. Meyers discharged a round from his gun just as the Xenomorph leaped through a narrow gap in the door's teeth. But... the Xenomorph did make it out.

" _Facility blast-doors are now closed._ "

Dr. Meyers dropped the gun, and fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, his cry echoing through the halls of the facility.

(XXXX)

"Yeah, I took a good long look at the format." Kira said over the phone. "I already finished and made the finishing touchups, so I can email you the layout of mine."

" _That'll be good._ " Hailey responded. " _I was confused about the project's format at first, but I'm glad you could help out, Kira. You really are a great classmate and friend._ "

Kira smiled. "I guess me running late on the first day was a good thing, then! Otherwise, we might not have ended up working together! Heh heh..." she chuckled.

" _Well, I gotta get going._ " Hailey said. " _It's late. I'm tired. Need to catch my eight hours, y'know?_ "

"Yeah, gotcha." Kira said. "Well, take care of yourself. I'll see you Monday!"

Kira then hang up the phone, and climbed the staircase to the upper floor of the small house she rented. With a really well-paying full-time job Kira had over the summer, as well as applying for so many scholarships and grants, she essentially did not have to "pay" for college and ended up with a surprising amount of money to pocket, which she decided to use for something a little more... isolated than an apartment.

After showering and brushing her teeth, Kira was about to climb into bed... when she heard some noise from outside of her open bedroom window. It sounded like bushes rustling and a strange panting that did not sound earthly. Kira walked over to the window and peered into the darkness.

"Hello?" Kira called out. "Who's out there?"

" _I'm here!_ " came a very familiar-sounding voice seemingly from inside of Kira's head that made her awake and bolt upright in that instant.

 _No way..._ Kira thought. _...It can't be... how could it be...? There's no way... security's too tight... but..._

Sure enough, a figure emerged out of some shrubbery nearby. When it came into the glow of the exterior lights... Kira was frozen with shock.

 **That was fast, huh? Wonder just what could happen after she gets over this fact... whatever it could possibly be? Just kidding! I think we _all_ know what's happening up to this point. Is it gonna turn out good or bad? Hmm... I think we'll have to wait to know for sure, so I'll catch you all later! Keep holding on...**


	7. Ch 6 - Aster

**Hey, I'm back! Hope no one's died out there! But people die every day. XD. Never mind, death is no laughing matter. Anyways, let's see just how well the meeting between a human being and a genetically-engineered alien will play out...**

Kira had quickly emerged from the front door of her house to confront the Xenomorph directly, still overcome with immense shock.

"Y... you..." Kira stammered, hardly able to remember how to speak. "...you got out!? How!?"

The Xenomorph hung his head down. " _I was fed up with everything that the scientists were doing to me_." he telepathically said to Kira. " _They merely used me as some research tool... doing whatever they want, AND NO ONE EVER CARED. So, for the first time, I used brute-force and escaped while the lab was being sealed off, and I took an emergency stairwell to the surface._ "

Still wide-eyed, Kira continued to press the alien: "...And... h-how did you find me...?" Kira asked.

" _My species are capable of identifying neural signatures for creatures with a brain. Each signature is unique to each being, and I can trace it for miles. That is why I was able to find you. Not only that but, I can just_ feel _that you are... different from the scientists that I've spent the last nineteen years of my life with._ " the Xenomorph stated. _"I sense that you feel no fear or anger, but rather... pity._ "

"W-well... you are a living being..." Kira said. "...and I just knew something was wrong when you were acting all afraid back in the facility... and I _did_ feel sorry for you, for some reason..."

" _But... you don't think I'm a monster, like all the others, do you?_ " the Xenomorph asked.

"Depends..." Kira said. "...you're not gonna hurt me, are you...?"

The Xenomorph almost couldn't believe the question. " _Hurt literally the only living thing I have ever encountered who does not show hostility? Never! I could never throw away such a good fortune!_ "

Kira was still unsure about what to do, or how to handle this situation.

"Is that why you came here?" she asked.

The Xenomorph nodded his head once. " _I figured it would be my best option; I'm on the run, and I have nowhere else to go. So... could you please keep me hidden from those all bad people?_ "

Eyes to the ground and arms folded, Kira began to wonder what exactly was going to happen. If she willingly turned over the alien, she could receive a big reward from WY, and possibly have her chances for employment at the company drastically increase... but then she would feel guilty about not helping him in his time of need, and the satisfaction of the rewards would be tainted by it. If she kept him hidden... theoretically she could prevent suspicion, but there was also the risk of someone visiting her house, or having it get searched via warrant that could result in his discovery, and she could get into a lot of trouble. After all, the Xeno is property of Weyland Industries.

" _Please..._ " the Xenomorph's voice sounded in her head. " _...I don't wanna go back there. You don't know what I've been through._ "

He sounded so desperate... which made its way straight to Kira's kind heart.

"Alright, you can stay." Kira said. "But you have to remain inside the house unless I say otherwise."

" _Okay. As long as it's not that horrible facility, it's fine with me._ " the Xenomorph said. " _What is your name, by the way...?_ "

"K-Kira..." Kira answered.

" _'K-Kira'? What a peculiar name..._ " the Xenomorph responded.

"N-no!" Kira stammered. "My name is Kira... Kira Sykes."

With that, Kira brought the alien creature into her house. He stepped slowly whilst moving his head around, as if trying to identify the location.

" _So... this is your domain?_ " the Xeno asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

The Xenomorph appeared to be immensely captivated by the living room. " _It's so spacious._ " he said. " _I can definitely see this as a good refuge from the scientists._ "

"Like I said, I'll do what I can to help you..." Kira trailed off momentarily. "...what's your name?"

The Xenomorph hung his head down again. " _I... I have no name..._ " he said. " _...well, not a real one. The scientists back in the underground building always called me 'Subject SR-724'... but I hate being called that._ "

Kira rubbed her chin. "Well, if you're gonna be around for a while, I definitely might as well call you something... suitable." she said.

" _Okay, but I don't want anything with numbers in it._ " the Xenomorph said. " _I want a real name. Maybe even one that a human would use, if that's okay with you. I hardly know any real names, so... what do_ you _have in mind?_ "

Letting out a thinking-hum, Kira thought for a moment on a name that she could give to her new extraterrestrial friend. Finally, she thought that she got something.

"How about... Aster?" she suggested.

The Xenomorph tilted his head. " _Aster? That's a pretty weird-sounding name to me..._ " he said.

"What? Would you like something else?" Kira asked.

" _No, no!_ " the Xenomorph said. " _I meant 'weird'... in the 'good' way... um... yeah, it's a good name. I actually like it!_ "

"Well, that's good." Kira said happily. "You sure you want that name...?"

After a moment, the Xenomorph nodded his head.

" _...Yes, I am sure._ " Aster finally answered.

Kira smiled for a moment... but then her face became saddened as she let out a sigh. Aster held out a hand towards her.

" _What troubles you...?_ " he asked.

"It's just... your name, it's..." Kira uttered.

" _Are you having second thoughts?_ " Aster questioned, sounding disappointed.

"No, it's nothing to do with you..." Kira began. "...it's just... it has to do with my story involving the name."

" _Really?_ " Aster asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor to prepare for a long explanation. " _Tell me your story, then._ "

"Well," Kira began. "it was back in high school, where I go to learn things and have completed a couple of years ago. I was in my Senior year, which is the last year of high school, and I was madly in love with this one boy named Aster Baldwin."

 _That must be where she got the name from..._ Aster thought as he listened to Kira, who continued speaking:

"He was one of the more popular guys at my school; everyone knew who he was, he won the election for class president and homecoming king, which are huge honors for the recipients. Anyways, it was the week before Prom, which is a social event involving music and dancing, typically where you go with a date, someone of opposite gender. I wanted to ask Aster... but I was very shy around him. When I _did_ manage to gain the confidence to try and ask him... he just laughed at me, and everyone around did, too. They _laughed_!"

The sudden onset of anger ended up startling Aster, as he flinched when Kira yelled the word "laughed." Teary-eyed and flooding with painful reminiscence, Kira continued to tell her tale:

"Apparently, he was already dating this stuck-up bitch, Abby Justice, for quite a long time, and said that my ego was too big if I ever expected to go out with _him_. After that... I never spoke to him again, and since school ended, I haven't seen or heard from him since."

For the first time in his life, Aster felt something that he could not comprehend; he could feel the pain that Kira was emotionally emitting—pity. The Xenomorph truly felt sorry for poor Kira. He could only imagine what it was like to emotionally attach yourself to someone only to have them smash your hope to rubble.

"...He broke my heart." Kira continued. "But deep down... I still do have feelings of love for him, even if I may never see him again. And out of that love... I wanted to name you after him to make it feel a little more like... like I was able to 'win' him..."

Silence hung in the air for a long while. The female human and male Xenomorph both sat adjacent to each other, staring back at one another the whole time.

" _Kira..._ " Aster said, metaphorically breaking the silence via telepathy as he curled his lips into a smile of gratitude. " _...I am truly grateful that you would give me the name of someone you feel so fondly for._ "

Kira smiled back. "I'm glad you like it. Plus, I'm starting to see you as a _million_ times better than that son-of-a-bitch." she said.

Aster stood up. " _But... while you told me your story, there were a few words that I didn't understand._ " he said. " _What is 'dance'? What is 'music'? And 'love'? I've never heard those words before._ "

Kira smiled and stood up. "Well, if you'd like... I can _show_ you what they mean, instead of just _telling_ you." she said.

 **Well, this is getting interesting, huh? Is that how you would react if you found an alien experiment subject outside your dwelling? Oh well, "plot," am I right? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be uploading more soon! Keep holding on...**


	8. Ch 7 - Serenity of Song

**Okay, time to get this story going with a bit more _spice_ to it... the moment of bonding. Everyone's favorite part of a romance. Let's see how it all unfolds...**

Kira showed Aster a small, black, boxlike machine that appeared to have a tangled mess of wiring attached to it. It had buttons, sliders, and a large knob on it, as well as some sort of display with a number "ten" separated from a number "thirty-two" to its right by a colon.

" _What is this device?_ " Aster asked, examining the machine with his photoreception and echolocation.

"It's called a 'stereo'," Kira said. "It's connected to the speakers, those large, towerlike objects on the side of this stand, and it makes them play music."

Kira then pressed a button on the stereo, making a small, flat object slide out with a strange, faint buzz. Aster crouched and hissed, pointing his tail at the stereo.

"Woah! Hey, calm down..." Kira said. "...It's _supposed_ to do that. It's so I can put the CD in."

" _C... D?_ " Aster asked.

Kira held up a circle of reflective plastic with a hole in the middle. "This is a CD, or Compact Disk. It's used to hold large amounts of information in just this small disk."

 _Lots of information in just a small object?_ Aster thought to himself. _The human world seems_ very _unrealistic and improbable... and yet, it's all right here._

Kira put the disk in, and after a few seconds, a calm-sounding mix of piano, guitar, and drum began to play. Aster darted his head around frantically.

" _What is that noise?_ " he asked.

"Easy... no need to get so worked up over everything." Kira said, putting a hand on the Xenomorph's shoulder. "It's music; a mix of different sounds in a pattern to create a pleasant series of sounds, called a song."

" _Song..._ " Aster said, allowing the music to capture his attention. " _...Yes. This rhythm is quite enjoyable._ "

"And now..." Kira began. "...we should dance to it."

" _Dance...?_ " Aster questioned.

"Just put you hands... like this..." Kira said, taking the Xenomorph's large hands and placing them around her torso. "...and I'll put mine like that..." she wrapped her own hands around the back of Aster's neck. "...now, just take steps in synchronization to the music."

Kira decided to take the lead by stepping in a pattern and slowly spinning both of them around. Soon enough, Aster got the hang of it and began to follow the pattern that Kira was creating.

" _I am finding this activity to be rather enjoyable._ " Aster commented. " _Is this all there is to it?_ "

"No," Kira said. "there's many different types of dances, but..." she yawned. "...it's getting late, and I need to get some sleep."

The Xenomorph yawned as well. " _I agree; running all the way over here has really tired me out._ " Aster said. " _But... I've been meaning to ask... you mentioned the word 'love' before, mainly when you told me your story about that boy you once knew... what exactly does it mean?"_

"Well, how do I put it...?" Kira began. "Love is when you have special feelings for someone, more than just friendship, and you are willing to go to great costs and lengths for that person, which you find you would not do for anybody else."

Never had Aster ever experienced such an emotional sensation. He did not even think it was possible, considering the treatment he had been put through his entire life.

" _And... if you were to love someone, do they feel the same way in return...?_ " Aster questioned.

Kira hung her head down, which gave Aster the answer quite clearly.

" _Oh... that's right._ " he said. " _The boy didn't love you back. That really sounds awful; showing love to someone who does not feel that way about you. Someone as kind as you really deserves much better, Kira._ "

"Yeah, I hear ya..." Kira said, before looking back up. "...and speaking of 'hearing you', you mentioned that I've been the only one that can hear your telepathic transmissions?"

Aster nodded firmly. " _Yes, you are. If it happened before, I would have remembered it._ " he said.

"So then... why is it that only _I_ can hear you, but nobody else does?" Kira asked.

" _...I... I don't know..._ " Aster responded after thinking for a moment. " _...I just don't know, Kira. It's just... happening, somehow._ "

"Well... I really don't feel like giving myself an unnecessary headache from thinking too much..." Kira said with a yawn. "...so why don't we hit the hay for the night?"

" _Hit the hay?_ " Aster said. " _What is hay? And why would you hit it?_ "

Kira laughed. "It's called a 'figure-of-speech'. Basically, it's a humorous way of saying to go to bed." she said.

" _Oh..._ " Aster said. " _...the human culture is even stranger than I imagined it._ "

Kira then escorted Aster to the upper floor, where she took him to her bedroom.

"Well... only got one bed." Kira said.

" _I suppose... I could sleep on the floor, then._ " Aster suggested.

"No, no! I couldn't let you do that!" Kira said. "Why don't we... share the bed?" she suggested timidly.

Aster tilted his head. " _Why are so bashful about it?_ " he asked.

"Well... kind of a... touchy topic." Kira said. "When a bed is shared with someone of opposite gender... it is usually with a boyfriend or husband... doesn't really happen with guests."

" _Well... I'm not exactly... your species._ " Aster said. " _That wouldn't make it_ too _awkward... would it...?_ "

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose not." she said.

The two then climbed onto either side of the bed. Kira pulled herself underneath the covers, while Aster just laid on top while curling himself up on his side.

" _So, this is what humans sleep on...?_ " Aster asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. If everyone slept on a hard surface... well, everyone would have a lot of bone problems." she said.

Aster shifted himself around. " _It feels so nice._ Much _better than the hard floor of my containment cell._ " he said.

"Well," Kira began, "I hope it helps you to get a good night's sleep."

" _Yeah, me too._ " Aster agreed.

"Well... goodnight, Aster." Kira said, yawning.

" _Goodnight, Kira._ " Aster responded.

Kira turned off the light, and soon enough... the two drifted off to sleep. Especially Aster, who has never been in such a deep state of unconsciousness before...

 **Seems decent for a start, wouldn't you say? I really don't want the romance to come on too fast; I'm gonna try my best to give Kira and Aster time to genuinely bond before moving beyond friendship. So, that'll be all for now. Catch you guys later! Keep holding on...**


	9. Ch 8 - The Least I Could Do

**Okay, time to shift the viewpoint to the villain of our story! Wonder how things are going for him now that his little creation ran away? Well, let's read on and find out!**

Dr. Meyers was furious, having kicked his wastepaper basket across his office, knocked over large stacks of paper, and tipped over a file cabinet.

"I cannot believe I allowed this to happen!" Dr. Meyers said furiously to himself. "Millions of dollars in genetic experimentation, and it just ran out the front door!"

He sat on the floor of his office, covered in paper debris, thinking about the situation.

"It was only one of our specimens... but for all we know, it could be murdering innocent people as of right now!" Dr. Meyers said. "We need to find this thing before all hell breaks loose!"

Dr. Meyers picked up his phone and contacted the Weyland security team that had been dispatched to investigate the issue.

"What have you learned since the breach?" Dr. Meyers asked the lead agent.

" _Well, all we can confirm is that Subject SR-724 took the emergency escape stairwell to the surface... but we cannot trace where it has gone._ " the lead agent responded. " _And it appears that 724's tracking chip has become inactive._ "

"Fuck!" Dr. Meyers whispered loudly.

He remembered that the battery in the tracking device implanted into the Xenomorph's skin had to be replaced... and out of the worst irony possible, it had to be done on the day that it escaped.

"Well, do whatever you have to do. I want that specimen back here alive!" Dr. Meyers demanded.

" _Of course, sir. We will keep you posted on any issues surrounding the case._ " the agent said. " _Personally, I actually find it strange that there have been no reports of it attacking anyone, which I am_ very _sure it should have done by now. I hear they have_ quite _the appetite._ "

Dr. Meyers wondered the exact same thing; Xenomorphs did indeed have a hyperactive metabolism, so surely Subject SR-724 would have killed someone or something for some sustenance? It is in their instinctual nature, after all.

"Very well," Dr. Meyers responded. "proceed with your work. I will be going now."

And then he hung up and decided to just call it quits for the night. He then headed straight home to get some sleep in hopes of clearing his mind.

(XXXX)

The following morning, Kira awoke to see the large black alien still asleep on the opposite side of her bed. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Aster looked when he was asleep. Even the purr-like snore he made was something that she could easily adore.

It didn't last for long, though, as Aster slowly began to stir. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms.

"Hey, Aster." Kira said. "Sleep well?"

Aster smiled, showing every one of his teeth.

" _...Best sleep I have_ ever _had._ " came his voice in Kira's head. " _Never have I gotten a proper night's sleep. And it felt SOOO nice..._ " his voice changing to a dreamy tone.

Kira sat up. "That's good. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

" _Oh, you can count on that!_ " Aster said, making an actual laughlike noise after telepathically speaking. " _I can never thank you enough for providing me a sanctuary, Kira._ "

"Hey, it's the least I could do." Kira responded. "I just wanted to help out a friend."

" _Friend...?_ " Aster said in astonishment.

Kira tilted her head. "Yeah... there a problem with that?" she asked.

Aster struggled to speak. " _I... I've never been accepted by someone as their... friend._ " he said, almost sounding like he was crying from happiness. " _Y-you really think of me as your f-friend?_ "

"Yeah! How could I not?" Kira answered.

" _So, that means... you're_ my _friend, too...?_ " Aster asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, that's how friendship works, when two people have mutual agreement of companionship and support."

Aster smiled for a brief moment, but then it vanished and he slumped over in a sad sort of way.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

Slowly, Aster spoke: " _...It doesn't make any sense._ " he began. " _I've never had a friend before in my life. NONE. And then, you show up, and only you seem to have the ability to hear me, and then I gain the will to escape, and all of a sudden, my life ends up completely different than before..._ "

"But, aren't you happy about it?" Kira said.

" _Of course I am! I've never been more happy before!_ " Aster said. " _I'm just so confused. It just doesn't make sense..._ "

Kira, not able to bear seeing her new friend in such confusion, wrapped her arms around him. Aster sat still, unsure what to make of this.

" _Uh... Kira? What are you doing?_ " Aster questioned.

"It's called a hug." Kira said. "It's when you hold someone close to show affection or comfort."

Slowly, Aster wrapped his own arms around Kira's torso.

" _Hmm... I think you're right._ " Aster agreed. " _I like the way it feels._ "

Kira looked up at Aster. "I promise you that things can only get better from here on out. I will keep you safe." she said.

" _Thank you, Kira. In fact, I don't think any number of times that I thank you will ever be enough._ " Aster said.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do." Kira responded.

Aster's stomach growled in that moment. He placed a hand on his belly.

" _I'm hungry. Do you have anything that I could eat for breakfast?_ " he asked.

Kira nodded. "Yep! Just come with me to the kitchen..." she said, standing and walking out of the room with Aster following.

 **Okay, so things are building up, that's for sure. Wonder what they could be doing in their spare time in hiding? I'm sure that their options are going to be pretty limited, right? Anyhoo (whoops, I'm not Canadian), I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can, so enjoy the little things in life until then. Keep holding on...**


	10. Ch 9 - Lasting Trauma

**Hey, everybody! Time for another advancement in the fic! There may be a couple of weird time lapses now and then, but there are some plot elements I want to add without really dragging it out. Don't want a fic to be too long, right? Anyways, let's begin.**

Kira fried up a few Salisbury steaks for both her and Aster. She flipped them a few times and adding some seasoning and Worcestershire sauce to both for a bit of punch.

" _Ooh... what is_ that _?_ " Aster asked, smelling the very welcoming scent of the meat.

"Salisbury steak... basically, a hamburger without the bun." Kira said, now covering the steaks in brown sauce.

" _What's a hamburger?_ " Aster said.

Kira was definitely not bothered by answering his questions. "A sandwich with meat made from cow, animals domesticated for sustenance they provide, and sometime sauces, like this brown sauce, and vegetables, which are plant-based foods." she answered.

She set a plate with three steaks in front of Aster, who was kneeling next to the table.

"Now," Kira began, "if you would like to try out any other spices, I would be happy to add—"

Kira was cut off as Aster lunged his secondary mouth at the plate without him even bothering to use the silverware, and shredded through the steak. Small bits flew around the table, but Aster pretty much ate the majority of it. He had finished within ten seconds, chewing the final bites and swallowing it. He let out a short belch.

"Well... fast eater." Kira said, surprised.

" _I couldn't hold myself back..._ " Aster began. " _...that was the best food I have eaten in my_ whole life _! It's_ far _better than the 'protein paste' the scientists fed me... which had no flavor whatsoever. You truly are my best friend, Kira. You've done so much for me._ "

"That's what friends do. They look out for each other." Kira said.

Aster nodded in acknowledgment. " _I don't doubt it._ " he said.

Seeing as to how Kira had to keep Aster hidden from Weyland, she resorted to spending time at home. It wasn't a big deal; she felt too lazy to anything today, and she had no school projects going on this weekend, having completed them all early.

For the sake of it, Kira decided to let Aster use her shower, and showed him how to adjust temperature, use the soap to clean himself, and drying off with a towel. After a good half-hour under the jets of warm water... his highly-tense body felt extremely relieved. This method of cleaning was so refreshing and enjoyable to Aster, unlike the high-pressure cold hoses they used on him back in the facility.

Kira later introduced Aster to television, movies, the Internet, video games (which Aster had a hard time adapting to, since he found the controllers for the "XBOX Skyline" to be quite awkward, and was nowhere near as good as Kira), and a few board games (which Aster didn't find nearly as frustrating, since Kira helped to explain the more-straightforward rules).

They had been in the middle of a game in the twilight hours of the day.

"Okay, so I'm gonna roll the dice and—" Kira began before being cut off by a sudden sound.

DING DONG.

Aster jumped at the sound and started hissing. " _What was that sound...?_ " he asked.

"It's the doorbell..." Kira said, grimly. "...someone is at my front door! You need to hide, Aster!"

" _Got it! I'll hide in your bedroom!_ " Aster responded before quickly ascending the stairwell before Kira opened the front door.

To Kira's surprise, it was Hailey, accompanied by a guy with dark hair who looked slightly older than both of them.

"Hey, Kira." Hailey said. "We finished up our projects, so we were thinking about heading out to see a movie a bit later. Wanna come with us?"

" _No, Kira!_ " she heard Aster's telepathic voice. " _Please don't leave me alone! I feel safe when you're around._ "

Kira darted her eyes around. "Um, actually... I can't." she said.

"What? Why?" Hailey asked, suddenly discouraged.

"Because, um..." Kira struggled to think of what to say. "...I'm actually still working on my project."

Hailey looked confused. "But, I thought you told me you finished it."

Aster's voice came to her once again: " _Just tell them you can't go. Please? For me?_ "

"Well, yeah, but... I actually changed my mind about a few things." Kira said. "Don't want yours to look too similar to mine, otherwise the professors could get suspicious."

Hailey pressed her lips together. "Guess you're right..." she said. "Sorry, Kira. Maybe we'll go together another time..."

Kira nodded. "Yeah... I would be happy to go out and do something sometime with you and..." she trailed off looking at the guy behind Hailey.

"Oh!" Hailey said, realizing she hadn't introduced him. "Kira, this guy is my new partner in my biology class."

"I'm Kai." the boy said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kira shook Kai's hand. "Kira, and the pleasure's all mine!" she said with a bright tone.

"Well, anyways, sorry again that you can't come with us." Hailey said.

Kira smiled. "It's all good! I'll look forward to spending a bit more time with you and Kai!"

"Okay," Hailey said. "See ya!"

"Later, alligator!" Kira called back.

Immediately, Kira went to her bedroom after shutting the front door.

"You could hear everything going on down there?" Kira asked.

Aster nodded. " _Yes. I'm sorry about that, but I'm scared. The scientists are probably looking for me, and I don't wanna go back to that awful lab._ "

Kira sighed. "Listen, Aster, I know you're in kind of a sticky situation, but I have my own needs, too. I've had friends of my own before I met you, and I can't be disloyal to them." she said.

" _But I don't like being alone, especially after nearly nineteen years in solitary confinement!_ " Aster said, upset from reminiscence.

"You have to understand that I have a life! I cannot just drop it all for you!" Kira said. "I'm supposed to _hate_ you. I'm supposed to _send you back_. But, I just can't bring myself to do so! I don't know how a Xeno's lifestyle works, but you need to respect human social life, instead of just worrying about yourself!"

Aster let out an irritated hiss. " _Yes, maybe I AM being selfish! But maybe you should CONSIDER what I've been through! Try to imagine spending every day of your life in fear, experiencing nonstop pain and suffering! How are YOU to cope with that!?_ " he said in a half-shout inside of Kira's head.

Kira's eyes widened, and immediately she hung her head down and turned the other way. Aster realized the mistake he made, and his anger quickly left him.

" _Oh, Kira..._ " Aster said, putting a hand on his new friend's shoulder. " _...I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I really don't know what came over me just now._ "

Kira put her hand on Aster's and looked back at him. "It's alright..." she slowly responded. "I know that you must have had a terrible life, day-in and day-out, with all that testing and experimenting bullshit, right? My guess is that it's just fueling your extreme emotions. You may be suffering from a condition known as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short."

" _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?_ " Aster said, confused.

Kira nodded. "It's a condition that's common among veteran soldiers in our military. PTSD is caused by an event that has had a lasting negative effect mentally, usually through abuse, overwhelming situations, extreme fear, and other psychological responses." she stated.

Aster stood a bit more upright. " _So... I think this condition you speak of... has been caused by all of that painful testing._ " he began. " _Is there any way to make it better, or fix it...?_ "

"Well... it wouldn't be easy, even if you were human." Kira said. "There is psychotherapy and medications, but they cost quite more than a substantial amount of money... but in some cases, it can pass with time."

Aster yawned. " _Well, I'm getting too sleepy to think about this all right now. Think we should get some sleep?_ "

"Yeah, let's get to bed. I'm exhausted... surprising after not doing a whole lot." Kira said.

With that, Kira got into her night clothing while Aster simply curled up on top of the sheets. She turned off the lights and wandered through the darkness to the bed, where she pulled herself underneath the sheets.

"You know, Aster? I never had a friend quite like you." Kira commented. "You really are the most loyal and compassionate friend I have ever had in my life. I'll never want to go separate ways with you."

Kira gave the Xeno a big, long hug before she lay down and closed her eyes.

Once Aster sensed her brainwaves slip into the Theta, almost Delta range, he pulled himself a little closer to Kira and wrapped his arms around her without waking her up... and a green light flashed inside of his chest with a deep pulse sound for a brief moment before quickly fading.

 _I can't see it any other way, Kira... you truly are the greatest thing to_ ever _happen to me..._ Aster thought to himself as he caressed his sleeping human friend. _...I will never let_ anyone _take you away from me._

He continued to hold Kira as he slowly and peacefully drifted into a deep slumber.

 **Well, quite the bond they are forming, huh? Wonder if their relationship could be strained by Aster's trauma? Or possibly WY attempting to track him down? Or worse...? Well, I hope the story is coming along just fine for everyone, and I hope to add even _more_ substance later on to better the plot! See you all later! Keep holding on...**


	11. Ch 10 - I Just Have Things To Do

**Back once again! Now, I anticipate that this is going to be one of my longer pieces, mainly because it's going to have quite a bit of substance and potential plot twists given the ideas that have been almost flooding my mind. The problem I'm facing is how I'm going to execute it all. I'm sure I can improvise and adapt to the plot to bring a good quality piece, so let see how it turns out.**

Of course, Kira did have an official obligation to uphold during the days of her classes. As such, she did have to leave Aster alone at the house, with the promise that he does not leave. After much debate and reasoning that he would be safe inside the house as long as the window blinds were all shut, and he didn't make too much noise, Aster reluctantly agreed.

During one of her biology classes (which was in a soundproof room with absolutely no video or audio recording allowed), Kira was studying Xenomorph biology with the rest of her class.

"So, while every variation of Xenomorph has no actual eyes," the professor spoke. "they are capable of photoreception with their skull plate being basically one giant light sensor. Our studies have shown that it is much more elaborate than a human being's eyesight."

"Psst!" Kira heard someone make a sound to her left. She looked to see that it was Hailey, who was sitting next to Kai.

"Yeah, what?" Kira whispered back.

"We're gonna catch a concert sometime later in the week!" Hailey whispered. "Are you gonna come _this_ time?"

Kira darted her eyes around nervously. "...I really don't know. There are some things that I'm still not sure about." she responded.

Kira could hardly bear the thought of being forced to leave Aster alone for too long when she didn't have to.

"Oh, come on!" Hailey said. "How busy are you?"

"No talking!" the professor called out. "Now, as I was saying, many believe that a Xenomorph Drone can respire through their secondary mouth. Who here knows if that statement is true...?"

Kira put her hand in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Sykes?" the professor asked, pointing to Kira.

Kira cleared her throat as the student all turned to face her. "A Xenomorph respires through their dorsal tubes, which connect directly to their lungs, as there is no airway that passes through their esophagus, like a human." she stated, remembering how Aster explained it when she heard a strange breathing sound when it was silent.

The professor raised his brows. "Well... hard to imagine you would know such a thing that hasn't been covered..." he said. "...but good answer, Ms. Sykes!"

Kira smiled. "Thanks."

At the end of the class, Hailey and Kai caught up to Kira, both with the same surprised expressions they held throughout the entire class after Kira's answer.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

Hailey narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you playing at...?"

Kira was confused. "Say what?" she asked.

"Well, I mean..." Kai began. "...I've been studying about Xenos for a _while_ , and it took me two months before I learned that Drones breathe with their dorsal tubes. How did you learn that so quickly, Kira...?"

Kira shrugged. "...Secure campus server that only students can access." she responded after a moment.

"Oh... like the one building you gotta show your student I.D. to enter?" Hailey asked.

Kira nodded. "Yep! Well, anyways, I should probably get going... I've got... er, stuff goin' on that... um... yeah, well... yeah, gotta get goin'!" she stammered as she walked away. "See ya tomorrow!"

The following couple of days that week, Kira really began to show off her knowledge of Xenomorphs that she had gained from Aster.

 _-Tuesday-_

"Now," the professor spoke. "Xenomorphs do not communicate via their hissing or their other sounds. How do you supposed they communicate?"

Kira raised her hand. "The can generate telepathic projections!" she answered.

"That is correct, Ms. Sykes!" the professor remarked.

Hailey and Kai looked at each other in amazement, and back at Kira.

Later that night, Kira fixed up Aster some sirloin steaks, which he quickly and happily gorged at and finished... up to the point of him asking what Kira's salad was. She said it was vegetables, which she had mentioned before during their first breakfast. He tried some of the vegetables, and found them to be not that bad. He ate another salad Kira made while she made notes about his behavior for assistance in class...

 _-Wednesday-_

"Xenomorphs are aggressive and highly-metabolic." the professor lectured. "They have sharp teeth and claws which are used to tear through flesh. This makes them..."

"Carnivorous!" said a male student who raised his hand.

"Close," the professor responded, shaking his head. "but I do not blame you, it is a common misconception... Yes, Ms. Sykes?"

"Xenomorphs are omnivorous." Kira answered. "They eat anything readily available."

"Very good, Ms. Sykes!" the professor remarked. "You are on quite a roll!"

Hailey shook her head at Kira and pounded her fist on the desktop when she turned away.

Following her classes once again, Kira decided to sit with Aster to watch the sun set on her upstairs balcony. Aster let out pleasured trills only seconds after they sat down. When Kira asked about why he was doing it, he simply noted that the sun's rays "feel different than usual... much _nicer._ "

While Aster lay on his side absorbing the rays, Kira discreetly wrote something down in her notebook...

 _-Thursday-_

"Xenomorphs are able to perceive using their photoreception of their cranial carapace..." the professor stated. "...what else do they use to quote-unquote 'see'?"

"Echolocation!" a student answered.

"Yes, that's another sense they have... what else?" the professor pressed on.

Kira raised her hand. "Electromagnetic radiation. They can sense changes in radio wavelengths."

"YES!" the professor acknowledged. "Looks like we have a star pupil in here! She really studies hard!"

Kira smirked around while she noticed Kai tilting his head at her in confusion, almost a disappointed look, while Hailey dropped her face into her textbook.

After class, Kai and Hailey took no hesitation in going after Kira before she could get away.

"Just where do you think you're going...?" Kai asked. "...You've really not been anywhere other than school."

"I just have... things to do..." Kira responded.

"But don't you have time _right_ after your classes? I mean, c'mon! We try to catch up to you after class... but you _always_ disappear!" Kai added.

Kira darted her eyes around. "L-look... I really need to go... I-I'm gonna be late... f-for—"

" _WHAT_?" Hailey chimed in, poking a finger to Kira's chest. "Late for _what_? _Where_ do you go after classes are over? _What_ do you have planned that apparently takes _all_ your leisure away?"

Kira wasn't comfortable with her first college friend pressing her the way she was. It seemed almost like she was having a problem with their friendship altogether.

"I just..." Kira began, not knowing what to do. "...I gotta go!"

With that, Kira ran off, not even bothering to listen to the protests of Hailey and Kai.

 **Things appear to be getting kinda suspicious, huh? Better hope nothing goes wrong for the heroine of our story! Who knows, her luck could end up running out, if she is very unfortunate... but, we'll see to that another time. I'll get back to you all soon! Keep holding on...**


	12. Ch 11 - Uh-oh

***REVISED* (Avoiding copyright infringement)**

 **Hey, everyone! I've started college, and I'm glad to have applied for several scholarships to help me pay for it all! But enough about that, let's continue on with the story of another college girl (well, not _another_ girl, 'cuz, well, I'm a guy, but whatever). So, onward!**

On the Friday of the same week, Kira decided to spend her free period in the library, reading up on instances in the past involving Xenomorphs interacting with humans. Apparently, there was one case in Antarctica in 2003, involving the demises of an entire crew of researchers dispatched by WY to investigate a heat source. Apparently, only one survivor, Alexa Woods, made back out alive. That was almost a century ago.

Another scenario occurred in Gunnison, Colorado, when a hybrid Xenomorph-Yautja, known as a "Predalien" attacked the town along with several other Drones that were eventually destroyed in a nuclear explosion that leveled Gunnison. The town was rebuilt after a couple of years worth of construction.

While Kira was browsing, a group of students surrounded her. She looked up and around to see them all glaring at her.

"Uh..." Kira began. "...what's up?"

A blonde-haired girl with many extensions, an overly-excessive amount of jewelry, and semi-revealing clothing walked right up next to Kira.

"They ain't too happy with you!" the girl said.

"Okaaaay..." Kira trailed off, trying to go back to her research.

The girl grabbed Kira's shoulder and turned her to face her again. "I'm angry at you, too!" she said.

"Uh... whatever I did, I'm sorry..." Kira responded subtly.

The girl glared. "You know who I am! And why I'm angry!" she said.

But... Kira did not know this girl. She had never seen her before.

"Ashley, c'mon..." Kai said as he suddenly appeared, walking through the group of students. "...Kira's not worth your time."

Ashley tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Kai. "Well, she's gotta learn that..." she looked back at Kira. "...I am the president of the _Zeta-Lambda-Omega_ sorority house, the biggest sorority on campus! That being, _I_ call the shots around here, and _I_ am the one who decides _who_ gets recognition! I will not let a freshman steal my spotlight from me, showing off in biology class and becoming the center of gossip! You better watch yourself, Sykes!"

Kira glanced around at the group of students before returning her gaze to Ashley. "I'll be careful..." she said.

Ashley bent down and put her face in Kira's. "You'll be _fucked up_!" she said before grabbing Kira by the shoulders and lifting her out of the chair.

"Hey!" Kai said, trying to pull Ashley off. "Stop now!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ashley said before she backhanded Kai over the head, knocking him over.

Kai clutched his head and brought down his hand to see a bit of blood; the many rings Ashley wore caused some blunt-wounds.

Kira instantly felt a surge of fury at this. "How dare you...!" she muttered. "You _never_ strike my friends!"

In an instant, Kira pried herself from Ashley's arms, and shoved her backwards very hard. Ashley ended up getting pushed into a table, which was knocked over into a bookshelf against the wall, causing several textbooks to fall on top of her head and torso.

Several of the student rushed over to Ashley to see if she was alright. Ashley appeared to be forcing tears, even though several of the students chose to acknowledge that they were real.

"Someone..." Ashley said, weakly from her fake crying. "...someone call the police!"

The students began to angrily shout at Kira, all the while Kai was trying to retaliate against the students. But then things took a turn for the worst when the librarian came over to see the commotion...

(XXXX)

After listening to the students, Kira was immediately taken to a room with several enormous screens on a wall and was asked to sit in the chair in the middle of the room. On the screens were Dean Carter and the campus' Department Chairs.

"Ms. Sykes..." Dean Carter began. "...it has come to my attention that you had deliberately injured one of our students. If I am not mistaken, she was Ashley Yacob, president of the _Zeta-Lambda-Omega_ sorority house, correct?"

"Yes, but I—" Kira began before getting cut off by Dean Carter continuing to speak.

"And several eyewitness accounts confirm that you were the one who made the first strike by forcefully shoving her against a bookcase. Is this the truth?" he asked.

Kira sighed and hung her head down. "...Yes." she said, reluctantly. Despite her desperately wanting to tell them the truth about what happened, that being that Ashley made the first strike on Kai, she did not want the situation to get any worse than it was by making them think she was "lying."

"Look us in the eyes when you speak to us!" one of the Chairs said, loudly.

Kira summoned the effort to lift her head up at the giant screens and look at the superior authorities of the campus. "Yes." Kira repeated.

Carter continued to speak. "Now, Ms. Sykes, violence on campus is a major rule violation, as is damage to campus property. It does not matter what would potentially provoke it, but rather why you allow it to happen. I expect great things from our students here."

"But, of course, we should not simply give her a _major_ punishment for a first offense. Suspension would be quite cruel, would you not agree?" Dr. Meyers interjected in a very snobby manner. "That would simply make us look like a bunch of hardhearted tyrants!"

In truth, Dr. Meyers wanted to keep Kira around for a little while longer, as he was beginning to have some suspicions concerning her, especially after witnessing some of her biology classes in a one-way window viewing balcony...

"Well, Ms. Sykes," Dean Carter said. "since this is your first time being interrogated, I believe we will simply let you off with a bit of lenience; we will revoke your unsupervised internet privileges on campus servers; you will only be able to access Weyland Industries-based websites now. So, do not let something like this happen again. Do you understand?"

Kira nodded. "Yes... I promise it won't happen again." she said, timidly.

A little while later after sorting everything out, Kira left the interrogation chamber to see that a crowd of students had formed outside of the chamber. All of them were glaring at Kira.

"You got some problems, y'know that!?" a student yelled.

"You sure got some stones to attack the president of a sorority house!" another added.

"Just what do you have to say in all this!?" yet another asked.

Kira was frozen with shock, confusion, and isolation. "Uh..." she began, struggling to speak. "...I... uh... I'm so..."

(XXXX)

"...leaving!" Kira called to her house as she was walking up the driveway a bit later after leaving the campus. "We're leaving, Aster!"

Kira made it to her front door, went inside to her room, and started putting all of her clothes into a suitcase.

"Let's get packed up! Looks like you and I are gonna have to head someplace else for a while... or forever." Kira called out as she continued to pack.

Kira was absolutely fed up with all of the shit she has put up with at school. There was no way she could deal with everything that the other students thought of her.

 _How did I get into this mess...?_ Kira thought to herself. _Everybody's ganging up on me. Nobody wants to believe me. I'm just trying hard to do my job in school, and I was trying even harder not to draw attention or get angry... but then a bunch of bullshit has to happen._

She went and got her car keys to go and get her car ready to start putting her belongings in... but she opened the door to find...

"Hailey?" Kira asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hailey folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I wanna know what you've been up to."

Hailey stepped inside without Kira inviting her in.

"You really seem to know too much about Xenos for your own good." Hailey began. "Not to mention, you've been avoiding us and heading off to do you own thing _every day_! It's like you have no free time! No one ever sees you around anymore!"

Kira darted her eyes around nervously. "Well... I... uh..." she said.

"Explain yourself!" Hailey demanded. "Where do you go during your free time? Is someone giving you all this info...?"

"Well..." Kira trailed off.

Hailey shifted her eyes to the travel bag in Kira's hand. "Does it involve _that_?" she asked, pointing to it.

"L-listen... I know this may look sort of unusual, but..." Kira started before trailing off, trying to think of what to say next. "...y-y'know what, Hailey..." Kira stammered. "...I'll just be completely honest with you; I'm done with keeping secrets. I've been..." she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "...seducing a male WY scientist in exchange for this info. So there, ya got me. Go ahead and tell the faculty. I'll accept the punishment that they decide."

Kira tried to push Hailey back outside, but Hailey got annoyed by this and threw her out of her way against a wall.

"Ow!" Kira said, clutching her shoulder that struck the wall. "Why...!?"

"I serves you right for not being there for your friends!" Hailey said.

There was a creaking sound from in the other room, and Hailey walked further inside to get a look at what it could be. As she was peering, she suddenly saw Aster emerge from the hallway to the laundry room.

Hailey gasped as her eyes went extremely wide. "Kira, WATCH OUT!" she said, tackling down Kira to the floor.

" _HEY!_ " Aster shouted telepathically. " _Don't attack my friend!_ "

With that, Aster quickly rushed for Hailey. She grabbed the poker from its stand next to the fireplace and held it like a spear.

"NO!" Kira shouted as she quickly grabbed Hailey's arm before she could thrust the poker into Aster. She pulled Hailey back, tossed aside the poker, and faced Aster with her hands in front of her, palms facing him.

"Aster, stop!" Kira said loudly and firmly. "No! It's okay, it's okay! She's my friend."

Aster stopped hissing and flailing his tail and claws threateningly and stood upright. Kira turned back to Hailey, who was still shaking with immense shock.

"He thought you were attacking me! He was just trying to protect me." Kira said.

" _Him_? Protect _you_?" Hailey asked, before a surge of confusion covered her face. "Who _is_ he...?"

"Um..." Kira began.

There was no more point keeping it hidden.

"Hailey, this is Aster." she said, motion her arm at the Xeno. "Obviously... he's a Xenomorph Drone."

Aster hissed at Hailey in dislike.

Hailey stood frozen with shock for a moment, but then an angry expression took its place as she shook her head slightly, and slowly stalked towards the door. She then made a break out the door at full speed.

"Well, that's it! We're fucked!" Kira said. "She's gonna snitch on us!"

Aster pondered for a moment. " _...Not if I have anything to say about it!_ " he said.

"What do you mean...?" Kira asked.

Aster stooped down, got on all fours, and turned his head towards Kira.

" _Hop onto my back._ " he said.

Kira suddenly understood what Aster had in mind, and mounted him.

" _Hold on tight... we're gonna go pretty fast._ " Aster said.

 **Caught! Exposed! Done! Well, hopefully not... that is if something happens by sheer dumb luck! Well, that's gonna be it for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay in the loop for more! I'll update soon! Keep holding on...**


	13. Ch 12 - Change of Heart

**Hey, everyone! I just figured that I would revise the previous chapter to keep it from being too... similar. In any case, I hope that the fic is doing well so far! It's only gonna get better, I can promise you that! So, let's see what happens next.**

Hailey was rushing along a path surrounded by overgrown shrubbery back to Weyland Advanced University. Though no students have been informed of the breach, she was determined to ensure that the Xeno ended up back with Weyland and that Kira was punished for facilitating in its hiding.

"I seriously cannot believe Kira..." Hailey said to herself. "...doing something like _this_! She _never_ seemed like that..."

As she continued to run, she ended up getting lifted off of her feet and turned sideways.

"AAAAAAH!" She shrieked as she realized she was being carried by Aster, who Kira was riding on his back.

Aster turned back around and began to rush back, much faster than a human being could ever go.

"KIRA!" Hailey shouted. "Let me go, right now!"

"I can't do that until you promise not to tell anyone about this!" Kira responded.

Hailey glared. "I am _not_ gonna let you get away with all of this! I'm sure WY would be looking for him!" she argued.

Kira shook her head. "You just have to understand, he's not that bad!" she said.

"He's a _killing machine_!" Hailey retaliated. "Have you ever _heard_ the reports of previous Xeno attacks!?"

"Aster's different!" Kira claimed. "He's not a killer!"

Ensuring that no one was watching (all the while being forced to cover Hailey's mouth to keep her from screaming), Aster quickly sprinted back through the still-open door of Kira's house. Immediately, Kira dismounted Aster and began to climb the stairs.

"Make sure she doesn't get away." Kira said.

Aster nodded. " _Got it. I'll hold her tight._ " he said.

Hailey repeatedly struggled to escape Aster's grip... but the Drone proved to be far too strong for her to be any match. Eventually, Kira returned, and she appeared to be wetting some gauze with a clear liquid from a labeled bottle. Hailey turned to face her and noticed what she was holding.

"Kira...? What is that...?" She asked.

Kira sighed in regret. "Hailey... please forgive me." she said, slowly.

Immediately, Kira pressed the moist gauze to Hailey's face over her mouth and nose. Noticing the scent, Hailey's eyes widened immensely.

"C-CHLOROFORM...!?" Hailey asked through the cloth.

"It's all for the better." Kira stated. "I just need you to understand that I am doing the right thing... Aster can't go back, and I won't let you have him get taken."

Kira removed the gauze, and already Hailey looked extremely drowsy.

"I swear... Kira..." Hailey began, her consciousness fading. "...if this knocks... me out... I'll... knock you... out... mmmm..."

Hailey stopped speaking and her eyes closed as the chloroform put her into a deep sleep. Aster let her go now that she was unconscious and no longer resisting.

" _Okay..._ " Aster began. " _...so what are we going to do with her?_ "

Kira rubbed her chin. "...We gotta make sure she can't tell anybody. So... we're gonna keep her around until she understands how you really are." she said.

(XXXX)

Hailey slowly awoke to see some dim lights above her.

"Ugh..." she said, blinking repeatedly. "...I feel so dizzy."

"Finally woke up?" came Kira suddenly, whom Hailey saw when she looked off to the side.

Hailey glared. "Kira!" she hissed. "How long have I been out...?"

"Couple hours." a person who randomly entered the room said.

Hailey's eyes widened. "Kai!? What are you doing here? Are you in on this with her!?"

Kai seemed on the spot by this question.

"No..." he responded. "...I never planned on incapacitating you; it was Kira's doing. But, I will admit that she is doing what is right."

" _How_ can you say that!?" Hailey questioned.

"Well..." Kai began.

He began to explain that Kira called him over, and made him promise (absolutely, undeniably _swear_ on his life) that he would not freak out or tell anyone about something she wanted to show him. She revealed Aster to him, which initially almost made him take off running, but Kira was able to show him that Aster was not aggressive. Eventually, Kai let go of his nerves and became comfortable around the male Xenomorph.

"Also, Kira mentioned that she can hear what Aster says." Kai said. "And that got me wondering... which led me to do some tests with the equipment I keep in my car."

"Tests?" Hailey asked. "What kinds of tests?"

Kai looked at the notepad in his hand. "Well, from the looks of it... it looks like Kira's brain wavelengths are identical to that of a Xenomorph's, allowing her to pick up their telepathic transmissions." he said.

"That's possible...?" Hailey asked, looking completely lost.

"It's rare..." Kai noted. "...but yeah, it's possible. It's probably not happened in the same way with said select few, though, since asexual Xenomorphs in a hive do not have English as their native language."

"Now, Hailey..." Kira began. "...will you _please_ allow me one chance to show you just what Aster is like? Please?"

Hailey looked extremely uncertain... but since Kira and Kai were both her friends, and they agree that the Xeno is not that bad...

"...Fine." Hailey said. "But if I'm killed... don't you dare come to my funeral!"

Kira peered through the door to the hallway. "Come on, Aster. She's ready." she said.

With that, the Xenomorph Drone entered the room, and knelt down next to where Hailey was sitting on the sofa. Slowly, he lifted one of his hands and tried to show through physical gestures that he had no intent to harm her, but Hailey flinched and cowered when he did. Aster stopped and lowered his hand. Not knowing what else to do, he simply bowed his head downward, as if upset.

Hailey stopped cowering and noticed Aster sulking. This was the instant where she was able to gain an understanding of how he felt right now: rejected. She realized that she was not giving him a chance to show just how good he was... and, alien or not, it was unfair.

"...I... I'm sorry." Hailey said, placing a hand on Aster's shoulder as her eyes began to well with tears. "I-I'm sorry... about earlier..."

Aster placed his own hand on Hailey's and lifted his head back up to "meet" her eyes.

Tears began to stream down Hailey's face. "Please... f-forgive me for what I almost did..." she begged.

Following this, Aster wrapped his arms around Hailey and held her in a long embrace... and Hailey hugged her back.

" _It's alright..._ " Aster said. " _...nothing happened, and that's all that matters._ "

Kira, hearing this from him, decided to speak up for Hailey. "He forgives you." she said.

"I can tell..." Hailey said, wiping the tears from her face. "...and I was... w-wr-wrong. I shouldn't have tried to hand him back over."

"I don't blame you." Kira said. "Not everyday you come across an alien. But, don't you think he's pretty cool?"

Hailey looked up at Aster and managed to smile. "...He's just _amazing_!" she remarked. "I honestly don't know how I never bothered to notice until now."

Kira then raised a brow at Hailey. "So... you still gonna try to hand him back over?"

Hailey firmly shook her head. "No!" she said.

Overwhelmed by happiness, Kira rushed over and pulled Hailey into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said. "I knew you could have a heart for something other than people!"

(XXXX)

Unfortunately... not many can the same be said for.

Dr. Meyers was becoming ever more impatient during his hunt for the missing male Drone. But... he did have a couple of tricks he has yet to try out.

"If Subject SR-724 is nowhere that a human could find..." Dr. Meyers pondered. "...perhaps I could use a special secret weapon of my own to find it...?"

Immediately, Dr. Meyers proceeded out of his office and to the containment cells, particularly a customized large cell that held an immense being that was, by far, the most expensive sentient creature owned by Weyland-Yutani...

 **Well, one problem managed to get solved, but now we've got more to endure! How much more could be piling up from here onward? Guess it's not gonna be too easy for our heroes, now is it? Well, I hope this chapter was satisfying enough for everyone... despite how unrealistic it may seem. So, until I am able to post again, stay strong and keep yourself occupied! Keep holding on...**


	14. Ch 13 - Don't Leave Us!

**I'm back, and ready to hand out another chapter! My account has been acting a little weird lately, as I can't see how many views any of my fics have been getting for the past few days. Anybody else having that problem? Oh well, let's get on with the plotline!**

It was late at night. Kira and Aster were both asleep, as well as Hailey and Kai, who had both ended up dosing off from too much testing and studying the link between Kira and Aster.

Suddenly, a pounding on the door and the doorbell ringing repeatedly caused all of them to jolt into consciousness.

"What the hell...?" Hailey asked, yawning.

Aster sat bolt upright. " _I sense... strong brainwaves. They are not human..._ " he said, grimly.

Kira stood up. "Well... I might go take a peak and see what this is all about..." she said.

Aster grabbed her arm before she could walk off.

" _No, Kira!_ " he said. " _I couldn't bear if you ended up in harm's way because—_ "

Suddenly, a loud bang indicated that the door had been knocked off of its hinges. Kira rushed out of the room to find a man standing at her door, a set of bluish headlights from a massive diesel truck behind him.

"D-Dr. Meyers...!?" Kira asked.

Dr. Meyers chuckled. "I should have figured that it was you all along, Ms. Sykes." he said. "I suspected you after viewing your lessons in you Biology class."

Kira raised a brow. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said. "And I am gonna call the police! You are trespassing and damaging property!"

Dr. Meyers laughed once again. "I would hardly think that would give me as much trouble as you are in!"

At that moment, Aster emerged from the hallway to see the commotion. The instant he recognized Dr. Meyers, he was filled with rage, hissing and crouching on all fours, pointing his tail at the man.

Dr. Meyers raised his eyebrows. "Ah, Subject SR-724..." he began. "...I was wondering where you had scampered off to."

Kira glared and clenched her hands into fists. "His name is _Aster_!" she said.

"I created him!" Dr. Meyers responded. "And I will call him whatever I want! He belongs to me!"

"Sorry, Doc," Hailey said as she entered the room. "but you ain't getting off this one so easy!"

"That's right! We're gonna see to it that you won't be able to tell anyone about this!" Kai said as he cracked his neck.

"Are you threatening me...?" Dr. Meyers asked. "If so, it is rather... unwise."

"Unwise...?" Kira asked.

Dr. Meyers smiled as he pulled out a small remote and pressed the button, opening up a door on the side of the truck's trailer. "Because I have brought with me some... _backup_." he said.

Expecting some Weyland agents or soldiers, Kira and the others were surprised to see that the creature was, not any human, but rather a massive, black creature that was taller than a two-story house. Their jaws dropped at the full sight of it.

"Th-th-that's... that's a-a..." Kai stammered.

"...a Queen...!" Kira finished.

The creature was indeed a Xenomorph Queen. It had a far more elaborate body than Aster, with a massive skull that had to be roughly the size of a small car.

Aster was shaking in immense fear at the sight of this fearsome monstrosity. " _I... I gotta get out of here...!_ " he yelled in Kira's head before attempting to rush away.

"Not so fast!" Dr. Meyers said, pulling out a stun device and launching a large electric probe on a thick wire which attached to Aster's back, and electrified it. The male Drone shook like crazy as bright, electric, blue flashes surged through the wire.

"ASTER...!" Kira shouted as she watched her best friend get electrified.

Aster collapsed to the floor, paralyzed and unconscious.

Dr. Meyers pulled out his pistol from underneath his jacket and aimed it at the three friends, frightening them. "All of you, out! Now!" he said, gesturing for them to go out the door.

Holding their hands up, the trio walked out through the door and kept going until Dr. Meyers said for them to stop. They ended up in front of the massive Alien Queen, who was hissing, barring her teeth, and flailing her tail in a threatening manner.

"You two, step off to the side!" Dr. Meyers said to Hailey and Kai, who quickly walked off some way back to Kira's house. He then turned back to face Kira, leveling his gun on her. "Now, Ms. Sykes. You stole something from me. Nobody likes it when their things get taken, see?"

Kira remained silent, darting her eyes between the muzzle of Meyer's handgun and his eyes.

"I put a lot of dedication and labor into perfecting genetic manipulation... and I cannot let it go so easily." he continued. "Now, Ms. Sykes... you will also lose something in return as punishment... something worth _far less_ than what I have come back to take back!"

With that, he whistled in what sounded like a specific pattern. As he did so, the Queen appeared to face in his direction. After the whistle-pattern, Dr. Meyers backed away while the Queen turned her attention to Kira; she began to hiss and slowly creep towards the girl.

"Wh-what did that mean...?" Kira asked Dr. Meyers.

Dr. Meyers smiled very wickedly. "From what I have taught her myself, it means... _kill_."

Kira's eyes widened. She turned back to face the Queen, who was readying her massive, lethal tail.

"Stop!" Kira shouted at the Queen. "Stay away! Get back! ASTER!"

"Telling her off won't help! She only obeys _me_!" Dr. Meyers said, laughing evilly.

"ASTER!" Kira repeated.

The Queen pulled her tail back, ready to launch it forwards. Hailey and Kai were in utter horror. How could a teacher do this!? This was straight-up murder!

Quickly, Hailey lept up to try and shove Kira out of the way... but Dr. Meyers noticed her coming in a split second, and raised his gun...

BANG.

Kira and Kai both flinched... and then Kira stood in terror at the sight of Hailey laying on the asphalt with a bullet exit wound in her back.

Dr. Meyers whistled another pattern that was different this time, and then the Queen fell back and retreated back into the truck. The door closed, and Dr. Meyers walked over to Kira and Kai, who were both kneeling over the fatally-wounded Hailey, who had tears streaming from her eyes as she was struggling to breathe.

"You see what happens when you mess with what's mine?" he said. "This is not what I had in mind... but I believe it will make for sufficient collateral."

Kira looked up at Dr. Meyers in a teary rage. "You ASSHOLE!" she shouted.

She stood to try and rush at Dr. Meyers... but hesitated when he leveled his gun on her.

"I will leave you to the WY authorities who have already been notified, and will be here in a matter of minutes." he said. "I will even spare you the loss of the victim's life here; I'll take her back, and convince everyone that she was an intruder trying to break into the facility!"

"Hailey! NO!" Kira shouted. "C'mon, stay with us! You can't die! DON'T DIE ON US!"

But it was no good; Hailey stopped hoarsely breathing and simply tipped her head back, not moving or taking a breath...

With that, Dr. Meyers activated his holo-bracer, and a couple of strange-looking robots came from the truck. One came over to where Hailey was, lifted her up, and carried her back. The other went into Kira's house, and was dragging out Aster on some sort of mat it had deployed.

"Hailey... Aster..." Kira whispered in tears.

There was absolutely nothing they could do. They simply watched as Dr. Meyers drove off in the large truck that held the Alien Queen, Hailey's corpse, and the unconscious Aster.

"Why did this all have to happen...?" Kira asked, still crying.

Kai shook his head as tears of his own streamed down his face. "I-I don't know... but this is unforgivable..."

Both stayed silent for a long while.

"I just can't believe she's really gone..." Kira said, before she pulled Kai into a tight hold.

Kai returned the embrace with as much passion as he could muster through his sorrow. They remained holding onto each other for a while... before they heard the distinct sirens of Weyland emergency vehicles heading their way, prompting them to flee.

(XXXX)

Aster awoke to find that he was floating in midair. Becoming aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was slowly rotating forward at about three revolutions per minute. Aster realized that he was suspended in midair by some sort of device generating a forcefield. No matter how much he tried to move (which was difficult as the shock from earlier made his muscles sore), he could not pull himself out of the antigravitational field and simply remained in the same spot, slowly flipping forward.

"SR-724..." came the voice of Dr. Meyers. "...I am very unhappy with your attitude right now. You have the audacity to leave the ones who created you and kept you alive and well?"

" _'Alive and well'? Bullshit! You treated me like a caged up wild dog! That is_ not _raising something, and I quote, 'alive and well'!_ " Aster shouted at Dr. Meyers, hissing, though he knew he would not hear his telepathy.

Dr. Meyers folded his hands. "However..." he continued. "...there is a way that you can and will be back under submission to me. Tell me... you know how a Queen controls an entire hive, correct...?"

Aster suddenly realized from the memory of his instincts. " _No... is he...?_ " he said to himself with immense fear.

Dr. Meyers looked up as a large garage-style door opened up on the other side of the room to reveal the Queen. He then whistled another pattern at his living weapon, which made her turn her attention to Aster. The Queen began to let out a long, soft, but fierce hiss as it appeared to be focusing something into Aster.

Aster clutched his head as he let out pained yelps and shrieks. He also began to thrash about in midair.

"SR-724..." Dr. Meyers began. "...you will now learn the true power of superiority over others..."

The Queen remained focusing and hissing, all the while Aster still grabbing his head and continuing his agonizing sounds.

"...you shall forever fall into the darkness that shall momentarily awaken within your mind..." Dr. Meyers continued.

Aster slowly rotated in the forcefield as the Queen continued to painfully telepathically assault him.

"...you will serve your native purpose, with the exception to serve _me_... your new master..." Dr. Meyers spoke on.

After a few seconds, Aster stopped his thrashing and pained sounds, and lowered his arms to his side. The forcefield stopped rotating him and he "stood" upright in midair, remaining immobile in a creepy way, like a robot.

The Queen had full telepathic control of Aster.

"...and you will forever follow your destiny to make me the ultimate being!" Dr. Meyers finished.

Aster let out a long, angry hiss after the forcefield deactivated and let him gently on the ground. Unable to show any resistance the commands of the Queen, he followed her back into the chamber she had originally come from...

 **Well... real ugly, real fast. Who knows just what is gonna happen next? Well, that's gonna be it for right now! I decided to upload a longer chapter this time, just 'cause I felt more in the mood. But, is Kira ever going to get Aster back? How's the school gonna react regarding Hailey's death? Such a big, overwhelming turn... and we'll have to wait to see the results! Keep holding on...**


	15. Ch 14 - Any Hope Left?

**Okay, time to keep the plot going! Let's read onward!**

Dr. Meyers brought the Queen and Aster back from his personal containment unit built underneath his house and ordered them to both take the elevator that would lead back to the Queen's containment cell in the Weyland-Yutani underground facility. Meyers took the main elevator down to the facility's entrance, all the while attaching a suppressor to his pistol and reloading the magazines.

"It's time to put an end to the regulations of WY..." Dr. Meyers said to himself. "...they are causing too much obstruction with my ambitions!"

As the elevator hit the bottom, Dr. Meyers began to walk briskly towards the blast door, holding his pistol behind his back. The two security guards stepped in his way.

One of them spoke: "We need to see your I.D. Dr. Meyers, like always—"

But he was cut short by Dr. Meyers shooting both of them in the heads in less than a second. They fell over, both of them dead before they hit the ground.

"Like I said before..." Dr. Meyers spoke, stealing an assault rifle and keycard off one of the guards and scanning it on the door's panel. "...the regulations are going to be put to an end!"

He entered the building, and noticed someone stepping out of a room into the hallway. It was a female scientist who appeared to be holding a clipboard and pen. Dr. Meyers fired the fully-automatic weapon until she hit the floor in a mess of blood.

A security guard rushed out of a branching hallway and only saw Dr. Meyers for a split second before he was cut down in a hail of Weyland-made armor-piercing bullets that are capable of exploding upon impact of the tip.

An alarm sounded, and Dr. Meyers knew that the security team would be on their way. Quickly, he scanned the stolen access card on the door of a room he has wanted to go into for a long while...

As the security squad rushed down the hallway, they stopped for a brief moment and scanned around the area. It was only up until they heard a short ring, and something slide across the floor a moment later, roughly in the middle of the group. The thing happened to be a...

"GRENADE!" a squad member shouted. "Get away before—"

The grenade went off, create a small, but forceful explosion that almost instantly killed the security team, as well as causing some of the walls and ceiling to crumble. Dr. Meyers stepped out when it was safe enough, and quickly rushed out of the fire caused by the explosion.

"Weyland-Yutani will belong to me!" he shouted triumphantly. "I will take what's rightfully mine! Every living being in the universe will bow down to me as the living god that I am!"

(XXXX)

Kira and Kai managed to elude the Weyland agents for a couple of days, but heading back to either of their houses was impractical, so in the meantime, they decided to rent a hotel room, both agreeing to pay their half of the bill.

"So... are Hailey's parents gonna be coming?" Kai asked.

Kira shook her head. "Hailey's parents both died when she was little. She was raised at an orphanage until someone adopted her... but I really don't know if they are willing to come or not. Hailey said that they never seemed to care much about her." she said.

Kai's eyes widened. "That's really sad..." he said. "...to make her life better than it was, but it was _ended_ without any foresight! I will personally put a bullet through Dr. Meyers' head myself!"

"Speaking of Dr. Meyers," Kira began. "we need to rescue Aster from him! Who knows what he could be doing to him as we speak?"

"I'm not really sure..." Kai said. "...but I don't think we're gonna be able to do much. You're really better off just forgetting about him—"

"DON'T YOU DARE say that!" Kira snapped.

Kai flinched. "I-I'm just sayin'... security's tighter than Fort Knox... I'm not saying we _shouldn't_ rescue him, I'm saying we _can't_ rescue him! As in, it's _impossible_ to rescue him!"

"...Which is why we will leave a lasting legacy on this world; doing the impossible!" Kira proclaimed.

"Look, I know that he was something like a... pet, but I don't see why—" Kai continued before being cut off again.

"I don't think of Aster as a _pet_!" Kira retaliated. "Aster's not some animal! He's not a psycho killer alien! I think you need to understand that, even though he's a Xeno, he's just about the sweetest, nicest living thing that I have _ever_ had the pleasure to get to know! But of course, Weyland hates them! They just want to use him for experimenting! They treat him like shit! He deserves nothing of it! NOTHING! He's my best friend! I would go to _any_ length to see him again!"

Kai looked immensely surprised. "So, _why_..." he began. "...are you taking out your Hissy Fit on _me_?"

Kira took a moment to catch her breath, and then hung her head down. "I'm sorry, Kai... I'm just so angry. _So angry_. Nothing was supposed to turn out like this..." she said, sadly.

"It was inevitable; they were going to hunt him down sooner or later." Kai responded.

"I just don't wanna lose him forever..." Kira said. "...I really like him... maybe even as more than just a friend."

"What...?" Kai asked. "What do you mean 'as more than just a friend'?"

"Well, the thing is... I've really come to like him... maybe even _love_ him!" Kira admitted.

"Love _him_? He's an _Xenomorph Drone_! How could that work out?" Kai questioned further.

"Love doesn't need a reason!" Kira protested. "I don't care what anyone else thinks! I legitimately think that I love Aster!"

"Well..." Kai began, not know what to say next. "...why don't we just get some shuteye for awhile?"

Kira sighed. "Yeah... maybe you're right. It's not good to squander our energy disagreeing with each other."

"Yeah... well, I'm gonna hit the sack right now. You can do whatever... just please don't wake me up." Kai said as he crawled under the covers of his bed, putting some wireless earpieces into his ears to play some binaural beats for half an hour to help him sleep, as well as an eye mask to avoid premature awakening by light.

Kira simply laid awake through the late hours of night, unable to sleep. She couldn't get her mind off of Hailey or Aster... all of this stress was unbearable. She knew that she would never see Hailey again... but her biggest fear was whether or not she would ever see Aster again...

(XXXX)

"No! It's, like, totally legit!" Ashley Yacob spoke over the phone. "There's some shit goin' down in the underground lab! They just don't want us to know about it!"

" _How did you find out...? You aren't working with bio-specimens..._ " Ashley's friend asked.

"Because, the president of the Student Biological Research Division is, like, my _boyfriend_! Duh! How would someone, like, not know about that!?" Ashley responded. "We've been dating for, like, three months now!"

" _You never told anybody..._ " the friend responded.

"Anything that the president of a sorority does is told by everyone! No shit!" Ashley responded. "And I'm gonna sneak a peak down at the underground building to see what's up!"

With that, Ashley hung up her phone without even bothering to say goodbye.

"Jeez... can _nobody_ take a fuckin' clue anymore...?" she said to herself.

As she walked past a mirror-door in her dorm, she stopped and looked at herself. To the eyes of anybody, she would look alright, but in her egotistical eyes...

"AAH! I look hideous!" Ashley said, panicking and rushing to her washroom. "M-makeup! Makeup, stat!"

She rapidly powdered her face, combed her hair, applied mascara to her eyelashes, put on a fresh coat of lipstick, and repainted her nails. After going through the trouble for quite a while, she looked in the mirror and smiled smugly.

"No self-respecting girl would go _anywhere_ without lookin' hot! _Especially_ the hottest girl in the world... me!" Ashley said, overly-proudly while pointing to herself.

With that, Ashley got into her car and took off to where she remembered where the elevator to the underground facility was.

 **Yeah, that's right. I didn't forget about the sorority's egocentric megalomaniacess. I feel like she could use a little piece of the action... and not in the good way. Hope all of you are enjoying the story so far! Your continued support keeps me going! Catch ya later! Keep holding on...**


	16. Ch 15 - Purge

**Time for a bit of action! Let's see how all of this can play out! Don't really know what else to say here... so, let's continue!**

Kira and Kai both drove down to the entrance to the WY underground facility.

"Are you really sure about this?" Kai asked. "I've never done something like this before..."

"We're gonna rescue Aster! I'm putting my foot down on this one!" Kira said.

Kai sighed. "I just hope we don't get into trouble for this..."

Both of them used their student I.D.s to enter the building... but they were surprised to find no security guards at the elevator entrance. Simply putting this aside, they took the elevator down to the bottom floor, where they noticed red rotating lights on the walls were on, but the alarms were silent.

"What's going on?" Kira asked. "Why's the big door open?"

"I don't know..." Kai answered.

They were about to enter the lab, up until they stopped to see the dead bodies of two security guards.

"O-oh my God...!" Kira gasped.

Kai bent down to get a closer look at them. "...Looks like they were shot through the head." he said, straightening back up. "I think Dr. Meyers may have been planning to betray Weylands, from what he's already done..."

"S-so... what do we do...?" Kira asked, still in shock by the scene.

"We're gonna find him... and end him!" Kai said, taking a pistol and some spare magazines off of one of the guards' corpses.

With that, the two began into the maze of hallways of the Weyland underground research lab. They took several branching paths, Kai covering Kira by going first and aiming the gun every which way he faced. Careful not to make any noise and continuously watching their six, they eventually made it to the containment cells. There appeared to be several Xenomorphs, though none appeared to be the natural type. The cells were spaced far apart from each other and held what appeared to be male and female Drones, Warriors, Boilers, and Praetorians. There also appeared to be some cells holding a couple of Yautja (Kira was even able to recognize the one she saw on her first day in here, mainly due to its distinct color and facial shape).

"Where's Aster?" Kira asked.

"I don't know..." Kai asked, eyeing a laptop on what appeared to be a monitoring desk. "...but I think I might know what could help us find them."

Kira raised a brow. "Whaddya mean?" she asked.

Kai sat down in front of the laptop. "Well... if I can hack into the network, I might be able to purge the system and release all of the containment cell shutters. Then, maybe they could all be willing to help us fight their creator... or should I say, their _abuser_." he said.

"Okay... whatever you say, Einstein." Kira responded.

Kai then began to enter a bizarre series of codes in a command prompt, pressed "Enter" which generated more lines of code, and repeated the process a few times.

"Damn... this is a strong firewall..." Kai commented as he worked. "...but... I think this... should just about do it..."

He punched in the last string of text, pressed "Enter", and then the screen began to rapidly stream what appeared to be hundreds of lines of code for many seconds before it stopped and a line appeared below it all, separated by a space:

 _ACCESS ENABLED_

 _DO YOU WISH TO ACTIVATE SYSTEM PURGE? (Y/N)_

 _NOTE: THIS ACTION CANNOT BE UNDONE_

Without hesitation, Kai pressed the "Y" key. Immediately, three klaxon alarm tones rang out, and then all of the cells opened up. The eager Xenomorphs all quickly rushed out of the cells and, upon noticing Kira and Kai, rushed over to them. They all prepared to attack, but realizing that they were not any of the scientists, they stopped for a moment.

" _Who are they? Why have they come here?_ " came a female voice in Kira's head.

" _Why are they letting us out?_ " a male voice said. " _They have not done this before!_ "

All of them seemed to be in something of a confused frenzy, frantically scanning around the area for a way out, but the doors were closed, and only a human could operate them. Kira frantically tried to calm them down to be able to speak to them and explain... but it was not use. There were too many of them, and they were all too frantic with their sudden release.

"Now what?" Kai asked.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Kira responded.

Both of them looked around in confusion, wondering what to do... until Kira noticed that the group of Yautja all moved into the same open cell with each other, clearly trying to avoid the Xenos without their equipment.

Kira's eyes widened. "I think I know what we need to do..." she said.

(XXXX)

Ashley arrived at the facility and took the elevator down to the facility to see what could have been happening, and was startled when...

"AAAH!" Ashley shrieked. "Dead bodies! THEIR DEAD!"

She stayed back, shrieking for a while, before she finally tiptoed past them and rushed quickly away. Upon seeing a trail of dead scientists and guards, she decided to take an alternate route.

Ashley took an outer path through the facility to a large room that appeared to be filled with strange, egg-shaped objects with Xs on them.

"The hell...?" Ashley said to herself, standing over one of them looking at the top. "What are these weird fucking—"

She was cut off as the thing began to shake, causing her to stagger and fall over in shock. In the next instant, something popped out of the top, and when it landed, it could be made out as some large, spiderlike creature with a long tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashley cried out. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EWWWWW! EEEEEE—"

Her screams were then muffled as the Facehugger latched itself onto her face, clamping down hard and wrapping its tail around her throat, choking her. She tried to pull it off with all her strength, but it was no good; the Facehugger had far too strong of a grip.

Within seconds, Ashley fainted from a lack of oxygen... but the Facehugger stuck a fleshy tube into her esophagus to keep oxygen in her system while she was unconscious... and also to implant something into her that has been developing with it inside of the egg...

 **Well, this is just the beginning... for now! We'll see how the rest unfold later on! I'll keep you all up to speed with these chapters, so bye for now! Keep holding on...**


	17. Ch 16 - Betrayal

**I'm back! Sorry about taking so long; I've recently gotten a new part-time job (though the hours I work are almost like a full-time job), and doing that on top of college and other tasks my parents want me to do has left me with very little time to myself, not to mention I've been too burned out for writing much. Thankfully, though, I finally got a couple of days worth of a break to write this next chapter. Enjoy!**

Slowly, Kira entered the cell containing the Yautja, escaping the commotion that the Xenos were causing in the main room. All of them stared at her as she entered, and the one she happened to see on her first day in the facility walked towards her and stood right in front of her. He tilted his head at her, as if examining her.

"Please..." Kira began. "...we need your help. Can you understand English...?"

The Yautja closed his eyes and nodded his head once.

"Would you be willing to... avoid harming the Xenos... for the time being...?" Kira asked.

Hesitantly, the Yautja nodded again.

"Okay... I think I know where we might be able to get you some weapons..." Kira said.

With that, Kira brought the group of Yautja out and noticed that Kai did seemingly make good work of calming down the riled-up patch of Xenomorphs (which would be impossible, and dangerous, had they not been genetically altered).

"Kai, I think we can get some help from these guys." Kira said, motioning her arm at the Predator warriors.

Kai raised a brow. "...You sure about that? I don't know if they can be trusted with—"

The Predators cut off Kai with angered glares and screeches. Kira looked back at Kai smugly.

"I guess they don't like anyone who doesn't want them to punish their captor..." she said.

"O-okay then... if you say so..." Kai stammered.

(XXXX)

Dr. Meyers circled Aster, admiring his creation now that it was back under his control, the Queen watching all the while still telepathically linked with the Drone.

"You have greatly improved since your recapture, 724..." Dr. Meyers commented.

Aster remained standing where he was, taking slow, hisslike breaths. He was free of any restraints, as he would not make any move without the Queen's command, which, by extension, would come from Dr. Meyers himself.

"...Now that you are effectively under my control, no one will be able to stop me from putting an end to Weyland Industries!" Dr. Meyers continued.

(XXXX)

Kira and Kai were able to advise the experimental Xenomorphs to remain in the room, despite their desperation to get out. At first, there was null reasoning with them, but after convincing them that their creator could be of a greater threat than they thought, they reluctantly agreed.

They then led the group of Yautja to a weapons room, where they seemed most interested in melee weapons as opposed to firearms. The warriors decided to settle with stun batons, which consisted of a metal handle with a grip, and a narrow, lightweight, metallic bar extending from it a little less than a meter long. When activated, the bar would glow a bright teal (almost resembling a lightsaber, aside from crackling instead of humming as well as random static covering the length of the bar).

The Yautja tested out the weapons by swinging them around and lightly tapping the active baton portion to see how effective the shock would be. The all nodded to each other in approval and holstered the weapons in the tactical armor Kira and Kai gave to them (they had to get the largest sets they could find).

After that, they set out to try and see if they could find Dr. Meyers. Kai led the way, wearing a bulletproof vets and aiming an assault rifle he got every direction he looked, while Kira followed behind with a pistol in her hands and also wearing a bulletproof vest.

Eventually, they came to a fairly large room that appeared to contain several large pipes and tubes in enormous stacks against the walls. The was some noise from inside through the open door.

"Kira, watch my back." Kai said before turning to the Yautja. "Wait out here... and let no one get through!"

The Yautja nodded and took equal sides of the doorway to stand guard, their stun batons at the ready.

Kira and Kai proceeded into the room. Slowly stepping forward while aiming their guns everywhere. They saw and heard nothing, but from the pitch-black other half of the unlit room, they heard footsteps... and who else to step out but Dr. Meyers, who was aiming his pistol at the two.

"Meyers!" Kai exclaimed upon seeing the corrupt professor, aiming his rifle at him. "You son of a _bitch_!"

Dr. Meyers smirked while keeping his gun leveled. "Now, that's no way to speak to your teachers, young man... you need some lessons in respecting your elders!"

Kai glared. "You really have the naked _audacity_ to believe that you are worthy of _fucking respect_!?"

Dr. Meyers fired his pistol into the air, making Kira and Kai both flinch.

"Don't you _ever_ use such a filthy word in my presence again!" He shouted. "Besides... it is your binding with other living beings that leads to your own downfall!"

With that, Dr. Meyers remotely activated the lighting in the room to reveal the Xenomorph Queen, hissing at the sight of the pair of intruders. Approaching the two from behind Dr. Meyers was...

"Aster!" Kira suddenly shouted, quickly rushing over to help him...

But Aster got on all fours and trained his lethal tail on her, hissing and sticking out his secondary mouth.

"Wh-what the...?" Kira stammered. "Aster... what are you doing!?"

Aster did not respond, and just kept hissing.

"SR-724 is no longer in control of his own mind." Dr. Meyers stated. "He belongs to the Queen, now. A lesser Xenomorph is incapable of disobeying the orders of a Queen. And of course... the Queen only obeys _me._ "

A look of horror spread over Kira's face as the Queen let out a communicative hiss, and Aster stood back up on his hind legs and began to slowly approach her menacingly, causing her to stagger backwards.

"Aster... no! Stop!" Kira pleaded. "What is _wrong_ with you, Aster!?"

Unable to resist the Queen's commands, Aster continued to stalk towards Kira, angrily hissing and whipping his tail to and fro... and, of course, never giving any telepathic response to Kira.

"Now, Ms. Sykes," Dr. Meyers began. "you will witness the true power that I have strove to achieve for so long! And you will see me as the true god of mankind and all other life! You will fall victim to the wrath of the monster that the Xenomorph truly is! He was never your friend! See? He wants to kill you!"

Kira shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Aster... please..." she begged. "...you're breaking my heart...!"

At that moment... Aster began to show signs of hesitation; he stopped for a moment and stood more upright, as well as halting his hissing. The Queen furiously hissed, causing him to shudder.

"Come on, Aster! Don't give in to what they want! You belong with _me_!" Kira said desperately.

Aster "stared" into Kira's direction for a moment before facing the Queen. She hissed at Aster, and he was forced to turn back towards Kira.

"Finish her off, 724! She is vulnerable! She is not willing to hurt you! FINISH HER!" Dr. Meyers demanded.

"He's right! I would _never_ hurt you, Aster!" Kira said as she holstered her gun. "Because you mean too much to me! You're my best friend! Come back! I know you can do it!"

Dr. Meyers let out an irritated huff. "Kill her! Do your duty! Follow my demands, slave!" he shouted.

"Aster, come back with us! We'll run away from here!" Kira retaliated.

Aster continued to dart his head back and forth, as if trying to decide between the two.

"No... don't go with her! If you do as I say..." Dr. Meyers began. "...I will compensate for all of your mistreatment!"

"Oh, Aster!" Kira said, spreading her arms out. "Kira's got a nice big _hug_ for you!"

Dr. Meyers darted his eyes around. "Do as I say, and... I will give you a mattress to sleep on and arrange to carry out your experimenting in a painless manner!" he said.

The two continued to try and coerce Aster, who was struggling with the two sides due to the influence the Queen had on his mind, as well as his relationship with Kira. Flashbacks surged through his head like an epic movie. His torture in the labs... his meeting Kira... his bargaining with the Queen... his praise from Dr. Meyers...

It was all too much for the young alien. He clutched his head while rapidly shaking it side to side... and then he collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

"ASTER!" Kira shouted.

Dr. Meyers prepared to have the Queen carry Aster back... when a sound came from the hallway. A Weyland security squad was dispatched to deal with the situation that arose from Dr. Meyers' shooting. He whistled a command to the Queen to leave Aster and escape with him. He led the Queen through a blast door which closed before either Kai or Kira could get through to them.

The security team would be coming down the hall in a matter of seconds... but the Yautja had all stepped inside of the room and off to the sides of the doorway, activating their stun batons...

 **Another cliffhanger chapter! Well, I'll see to it that the next chapter be uploaded fairly soon; hopefully it never takes more than two weeks. It all has to do with my scheduling and motivation. Until then, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Keep holding on...**


	18. Ch 17 - Please Come Back To Me

**Back again! Just trying to get school homework and the part-time shifts out of the way so I can build up enough motivation to write some more! I'm really hoping that this one is really good!**

 ** ***UPDATE**** *** I decided to add a song that a reader commented on in a review. After listening to it, I figured she was right in the fact that it fit well! I really think it's a beautiful song. Special thanks to "Cityhunterluv"!**

The Yautja had swatted down the security team members one by one as they came through the door, slashing through their armor and burning their skin severely from electrical shock. All of them collapsed to the ground, knocked out from the heavy voltage. The Predators then holstered their weapons once they were sure that there were no more following.

"Hurry! Get out before reinforcements arrive!" Kai shouted at them.

They all nodded, and rushed out of the place as quickly as they could to look for an escape route. Kira knelt down next to Aster while Kai stood back, watching.

"Oh, Aster..." Kira said, gently rubbing her Xeno friend's head. "...I'm so sorry that this all had to happen."

Kira sat beside Aster for a long while, Kai not bothering to take his eyes away from them... before Aster started to stir. In an instant, Kira stood bolt upright as she let out a short gasp. Aster slowly stood up... and upon noticed Kira, began to hiss and brandish his tail. The Queen's influence was still affecting his mind, even though she was clearly too far away to control him.

Kira stood her ground this time. She was not going to be forced to run away from her closest friend... the closest she ever had.

"You're my friend, Aster..." Kira began, silently but clearly.

Aster still slowly approached her, hissing angrily all the while.

"...you'd never want hurt me of your own will..." she continued to remind him.

Aster was right upon Kira now... readying his tail, sticking out his secondary mouth at her in intimidation... but Kira still stood her ground.

A tear fell from Kira's eye. "...I love you, Aster." she whispered.

Upon hearing those words and noticing the tear, Aster stopped. He was then able to recognize who Kira was, and memories of her filled his head.

 _(_ _ **Flashback)**_

 **("Anywhere" by Evanescence begins)**

"Wow! These... 'moo-vees' really are like experiencing an adventure for real! _" Aster commented._

 _Kira nodded. "Yep. That's what makes them so enjoyable in our society today!" she said._

"And just how were they able to record everything during these scenarios...? _" Aster asked._

 _Kira laughed. "It's not real. It's_ acting _." she corrected him. "The actors are employed by a director to make these movies for entertainment."_

"Oh... _" Aster said. "_ Well, I sure can see why. _"_

 _(XXXX)_

 _ **Dear my LOVE, haven't you wanted to be WITH ME.  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**_

 _ **We're leaving here tonight**_  
 _ **There's no need to tell anyone**_  
 _ **They'd only hold us down**_  
 _ **So by the morning light**_  
 _ **We'll be half way to anywhere**_  
 _ **Where love is more than just your name**_

 _(XXXX)_

 _Kira smirked at Aster. "So... Truth, or Dare?" she asked._

"Ummm... I choose 'Dare'. _" Aster decided._

" _M'kay..." Kira responded. "...I dare you to..." she glanced over at a laptop on her desk. "...watch this one video without laughing!"_

"Okay! Show me the video! _" Aster playfully demanded._

 _Kira then loaded up YouTube and showed Aster a comedy skit compilation. Kira was laughing at the video the whole time, while Aster was making straining noises as he struggled_ not _to laugh. Before long, though... he burst into hisslike guffaws._

" _AWW! You lose!" Kira said, still laughing._

"Worth it! _" Aster remarked._

 _(XXXX)_

 _ **I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

 _ **We're leaving here tonight**_  
 _ **There's no need to tell anyone**_  
 _ **They'd only hold us down**_  
 _ **So by the mornings light**_  
 _ **We'll be half way to anywhere**_  
 _ **Where no one needs a reason**_

 _(XXXX)_

 _Kira gave the Xeno a big, long hug before she lay down and closed her eyes._

 _Once Aster sensed her brainwaves slip into the Theta, almost Delta range, he pulled himself a little closer to Kira and wrapped his arms around her without waking her up._

I can't see it any other way, Kira... you truly are the greatest thing to ever happen to me... _Aster thought to himself as he caressed his sleeping human friend._...I will never let _anyone_ take you away from me.

 _He continued to hold Kira as he slowly and peacefully drifted into a deep slumber._

 _(XXXX)_

 _ **Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**_

 _ **Forget this life**_  
 _ **Come with me**_  
 _ **Don't look back you're safe now**_  
 _ **Unlock your heart**_  
 _ **Drop your guard**_  
 _ **No one's left to stop you now**_

 _(XXXX)_

 **(End Flashback)**

Aster stood immobile for a moment... and Kira saw a green light flash inside of Aster's chest with the sound of a pulsation.

"...A-Aster...?" Kira spoke.

Aster angled his head down at her. " _...Kira..._ " he telepathically spoke, slowly. " _...I can't tell you how grateful I am to have a friend like you._ "

"Aster...!" Kira smiled as tears fell from her eyes, and she pulled the Drone into a tight hug. She looked up at him while still holding him and put her hand on the side of his head. "...I knew you were still in there." she said.

 _ **We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

" _Kira..._ " Aster began as he wrapped his own arms around Kira with great love and affection. " _...I'm so sorry about everything. I don't know what happened. It was like... like I wasn't in control of my own mind... like something was moving my body_ for _me..._ "

"Well, it's over now..." Kira spoke. "...so we're gonna get out of here now. We're gonna go home for a few minutes just to get all packed up, and then we need to get the fuck outta Dodge!"

They all prepared to leave... but something appeared at the door, brandishing a long weapon. Ashley Yacob stood at the door, her hair in a mess, her eyes looking painfully bloodshot, her skin pale and veined, and a look of immense fury on her face, a long steel prybar in her hands.

"Wh-what the...?" Kai said at the sight of the unholy girl in their path. "Ashley... what the fuck _happened_ to you!?"

Ashley made a wicked smirk. "A f-few hours ago... I came here... to see what was up... what was _uuuup_!" she began. "...and, what do I find...? Oh, lookie-herie! It's the Sykes-bitch and her asshole _booooyfrieeeeend_!"

Kai glared. "I'm _not_ her boyfriend!" he shouted before raising the rifle and aimed it at her. "Now put the iron down! Or you will be gunned down!"

Ashley shook her head. "Dontcha get it...?" she said. "...You can't _stop_ meeee! I am _preeeesident_ of the Zeta-Lambda-Omega sorority... I am _too powerfuuuul_..."

Kira bit her lip in fury. "Ashley... you bitch... I'll see you get punished for having everyone give me the hairy eyeball!"

Ashley's eyelid twitched as she tilted her head, still smiling creepily. "Oh noooo... _you_ are gonna be puuuunished! You stole a Xeeeenomooooorph! Now, Weyland will come lookin' for _yooooou_!" she then began to laugh maniacally... before she stopped abruptedly and made choking noises.

She then fell to her knees while clutching her chest, and squirmed around like an agitated earthworm.

Kira and Kai looked at each other confused for a moment... but their confusion turned to horror as Ashley began to cough up blood. She looked up at Kira and Kai, smiling for a moment.

"Now—gack!—you will all—gack!—die...!" she said before letting out an earsplitting shriek as she ripped off the front of her tanktop to reveal a bulge growing on the front of her chest, and ruptured in a huge mess of blood and body fluid. A small chestburster had revealed itself from her ruptured abdominal cavity.

The infant Xenomorph quickly tried to get away, but Aster was quick to react and rushed for it.

" _Oh no you don't!_ " Aster said as he clutched the chestburster in his hands, pinning it to the ground.

It thrashed about as it tried to escape Aster's grip to no avail. Kai rushed over as he drew his pistol.

"Hold it still!" he said to Aster as he chambered a round, aimed the pistol at the chestburster's head... and fired a shot into it. The spurt of acidic blood covered the floor and Aster's hands; it ate quickly through the floor to the level below, but Aster, of course, remained completely unharmed.

Kai blew on the muzzle of the pistol and holstered it. "Let's go!" he said.

They quickly tried to rush back to find the way to the containment cells.

"What do you think happened with Ashley?" Kira asked.

"It was Meyers' Queen." Kai responded, grimly. "It must have laid eggs in an incubation chamber... which I assume he left unlocked for some victims so as to spawn a Xenomorph army under his control!"

"That's horrible!" Kira said.

They were just about to enter the room which held the other captive Xenos, but found that it was electronically locked.

"Fuck!" Kai shouted. "We can't risk going back! The reinforcements could already be here!"

"So... what do we do?" Kira asked, frantically.

Kai darted his mind around for a moment... and then he remembered that Aster happened to be a Drone. "I've got it!" he said. With that, he grabbed Aster around the head, making him hiss in annoyance.

" _Hey! Just what's the big idea—_ " Aster spoke before being cut off by Kai stimulating a certain pressure point on the side of his neck. In an instant, a greenish fluid shot from Aster's secondary mouth and at the door... which turned out to be his acidic blood.

" _Woah... that felt weird._ " Aster remarked just before noticing that the blood was melting through the steel door like it were sand being sprayed with water, emitting steam.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe it slipped my mind 'til now!" Kira said.

They remembered that Xenomorph Drones can spit cysts of their own blood as a weapon for ranged attacks.

Aster made a few chuckle noises. " _I... uh... didn't know I could do that._ " he said, remembering that he never interacted with other Xenos to show him how to do it. " _But, sure is more convenient than having to cut myself... which the scientists hated._ "

"Yeah, it's cool." Kira said. "But never mind right now, we gotta get the other Xenos and Yautja out of here!" she finished as they all carefully climbed through the hole burnt through the door.

 **Well, exciting chapter, no? Wonder if we will know more about the things Aster could do, and if they will make it out of this mess still smelling like a rose? Well, it'll have to wait. I'm burned out! But, I will return! Mark my words! Keep holding on...**


	19. Ch 18 - Too Late

**Okay, another chapter for this week, a bit sooner than before! I figured it has to be done before I lose inspiration. So, hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

Briefly setting aside the task of getting the Xenos and Yautja out, Kira and Kai decided to check the hall on the other end of the room that they had not checked to see if there was anything that could aid them in their escape with the aliens. Kira advised Aster to remain behind with the other Xenos, so as to have a greater chance to stop any intruders, and attached a colored wristband to him so that she could identify him from the rest of the others.

It was in the unexplored hallway that they had found Dr. Meyer's office, which had been in something of a disarray due to Dr. Meyer's aggression from Aster's first escape.

"This room could hold the answers we need..." Kai said. "Dr. Meyers has spent years studying Xenos and how their biology works, and how they think and react, and how a hive works under a Queen's control."

"So, wait, I'm still confused..." Kira said. "...how exactly did Aster free himself from the Queen's control? Think we can figure that out?"

Kai couldn't think of an explanation on his own, so he decided to use the laptop computer on the desk in the room to access some data files.

"Well, from what I can understand..." Kai began, pondering as he reviewed the archive records that he found. "...I assume his love for you and his loyalty to the Queen clashed. Both were of an overpowering strength, so he ended up suffering sensory overload. His brain couldn't handle it and it rendered him unconscious as a result."

Kira's eyebrows jumped up. "Aww... poor guy. I hope it didn't give him a headache..." she commented.

Kai continued to look through the archive records. "And look how much research he's done on Queens! He knows nearly _everything_ there is to know, I think!"

He continued to scroll and skim... up until he stopped scrolling down and went back up to read something that caught his eye. He looked over it, and a surprised look appeared on his face.

"Uh-oh..." Kai said as he read. "...this is not good. I don't think Aster could be doing well for very long..."

Kira's eyes widened. "What!? Why!?" she asked, quickly.

Kai looked quickly over the file in a rush. "Well, apparently... the Queen has embedded a lethal code in Aster's brain that would activate once he was free of her control..." he trailed off.

"And..." Kira began, hardly able to speak. "...what does it do...?"

"Well..." Kai began. "...his autonomic system and hypothalamus with both begin to cease functioning, causing his vital organs and homeostasis to shut down as time passes..."

"So... if his heart or lungs stop..." Kira said as her eyes widened in horror.

Kai quickly put the file away and slammed the laptop shut. "We gotta find Aster before his damage is irreparable!"

With that, the two quickly sprinted back down the hall to get back to Kira's beloved Xeno friend.

"Don't worry, Aster... I'm coming...!" Kira whispered to herself as she ran.

(XXXX)

Aster had left the other Xenos, as they were causing a commotion again from impatience, and walked sluggishly and very unbalanced down the hallway.

 _Something's not right..._ he thought. _...I don't feel so good._

Aster felt a strange sensation in his stomach, his head felt a bit fuzzy, he felt like he was spinning, and his legs felt like pudding. Not able to bear the strength to continue walking, the disoriented Xenomorph fell to his knees and walked on them for a few feet before collapsing entirely, no longer having any stamina to keep going.

"Aster!" came Kira's voice followed by rapid footsteps approaching him.

Kira and Kai each grabbed one of Aster's arms and pulled him over their shoulders. They dragged him for a great distance down the hallway.

"Get him in there!" Kai said, pointing to a room with a label: _EXTRATERRESTRIAL SPECIMEN INTENSIVE CARE MEDICAL UNIT: XENOMORPH._

Kira and Kai both entered the room and pulled Aster up onto the operating table with all of their strength. Kai fired up the monitors and attached a device to Aster's upper arm to get his heart rate and oxygen level.

"We have to prepare the electromagnetic neural stimulator!" Kai said, pointing to a bulky dark metal object directly above Aster. "I see what I can do to control it and set it to the proper frequency to stop that command that his brain is trying to execute!"

"Aster... how are you feeling right now?" Kira asked desperately. "It's really important for us to know!"

Straining and taking heavy breaths, Aster managed to respond: " _I... I feel... weak... sick... dizzy..._ " he said, turning his head to face her. " _...What's happening to me, Kira...?_ "

"It's gonna be okay, Aster! You're gonna be okay!" Kira said anxiously.

Kai managed to access the controls for the neural stimulator via computer, which lowered a mechanical arm with two flat plates that positioned themselves on either side of Aster's long head. Remembering what was written in Dr. Meyers' archive, Kai set the proper frequency to feed Aster's brain.

"Let's hope this works!" Kai said before he held his breath and pressed the Spacebar.

Almost immediately, the two plates of the stimulator began to glow a crimson color, slowly fading in, along with a soft humming sound. Kira held Aster's hand in her's.

"Aster... please tell me you are starting to feel better..." she said.

Aster slowly looked over at Kira again, and placed his other hand on top of her's. " _...Kira..._ " he said, frighteningly weak. " _...I remember... what happened... when... I was... under... Queen's control..._ " his hands began to slip. " _...I can't... be your friend. They... were right... I'm... too dangerous..._ "

Kira's jaw hung in shock. "Aster, don't say that! Please don't say that! You're my _friend_! My _best friend_! You are NOT dangerous!" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

" _I'm... a monster..._ " Aster accused himself. " _...I'm sorry... Kira... so... so... sorry..._ "

Kira shook her head in denial as she squinted her watery eyes and her lip quivered. "Aster... you are who you choose to be... not what the Queen chooses! And you will be okay! I SWEAR you will be okay...!" she nearly shouted. "We can live happily together! We'll get away from this place! You still have a chance, Aster...!"

Aster let out a last breath. " _...Too... late..._ " he said in the faintest whisper.

After that, Aster's hand lost its grip and fell out of Kira's. Kira was in utter shock... not willing to accept what fate has thrown at her.

"Aster!" Kira said, nudging her alien friend. "Aster, wake up! Please wake up!" she began to cry, tears coming on extremely quick. " _Please_ , Aster! Don't go like Hailey did! Aster, wake up...! WAKE UP, DAMN IT...! ASTER...!"

Kai checked Aster's monitor; everything was flatlining...

He closed his eyes and hung his head down. "It's too late..." he said, quietly but firmly. "...he's gone."

"No...!" Kira uttered. "He can't be gone...! MY ASTER CAN'T DIE...!"

Kai pulled Kira's chin up to meet his eyes... which were also filled with tears. "There's nothing more we can do." he said.

Kira began to hyperventilate softly, which got more intense as her face became rich with emotional agony and tears came like waterfalls out of her eyes. She pulled the lifeless Xeno into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go... ever. The loss of her friend Hailey truly struck Kira where it hurt most... but Aster... this broke her heart on an entirely new level that can only be described as Living Hell.

Her best friend, not even human, was now gone from her life forever...

 **Okay... I won't be surprised if I get hailed with hateful reviews. Being completely honest here, I actually cried while writing this; I figured that a sad scene should give it some variety. As usual... no spoilers, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to figure out what happens next. Keep holding on...**


	20. Ch 19 - A New Ally

**Hello, everyone! Sorry about the long wait (I've been struck by the damned Writers' Block and haven't been able to come up with a lot of good ideas), but here's the new chapter! I hope it can make up for the extended wait!**

Kira and Kai had just finished putting Aster's body into an airtight vinyl medical waste bag to use as a body bag. Still crying, Kira took hold of the zipper and prepared herself to seal away her best friend into his eternal rest. Right as she was about to move it over his head, but stopped just at his chin. She stared for a long moment as tears still welled in her eyes.

She looked up at Kai. "...C-could I... be alone with him... f-for a little bit...?"

Kai nodded. "Okay..." he said, before turning and leaving the room.

Kira returned her attention to Aster's corpse. "Aster..." she began. "...why did you have to go? W-why... couldn't you stay... a l-little bit longer...? It felt like... like I was j-just getting to know you...! You were just getting t-to know what it was like to... l-l-live...! And now... you've been taken away from me! I... I... I just don't know what to do, Aster! I don't know w-where to go from here... now that... y-you're not here... anymore...!"

She couldn't bring herself to say anything more, and once again, began to cry extremely hard, her head laying on Aster's cranial carapace. Kira, even now, was still not able to overcome the death of her Xeno friend. There was not an ounce of doubt inside of her that she was never going to recover from this...

It was some time later that Kira heard the sound of a single, deep heartbeat. She quickly sat up and saw a green light quickly fading from inside of Aster's chest.

 _It must be his final message..._ Kira thought in immense grief. _...I'm sure he'll always be looking down on me from the Afterlife._

She started crying again... but didn't bother to look up at the vitals monitors, which were showing a weak, but detectable, range of heartbeat, brainwaves, and oxygen; the sensor was still attached to Aster's arm. As time passed, the short waves on the monitor became gradually larger and more normal-looking.

Aster tilted his head, which made Kira sit bolt upright. She gasped in immense shock. "...Aster..." she uttered.

Aster moved the zipper down, and pulled the body bag off of himself.

" _Kira..._ " Aster responded.

Tears filled Kira's eyes once again, but this time they were not of any sorrow. A massive smile quickly took the place of her quivering frown.

"ASTER!" she exclaimed. Without hesitation, she leapt at the Xeno and gave him a big, tight hug. "Oh my God! I thought I lost you! How did you come back!?"

Aster took heavy breaths, as it was clear that he was still weak. " _Kira... even though I did believe myself to be dangerous... and that I did not want you to be put in danger because of me..._ " he paused. " _...something inside of me... fought for you... so that I could be with you._ "

Kira was nearly overdosing on happiness now that he had said that to her.

" _And now... I realize just what this feeling is... love. It's love._ " he said.

"Oh, I knew you would come through!" Kira said in heavy bliss. "I wouldn't know what to do without you, Aster!"

" _And, I've been meaning to ask for a little while..._ " Aster said. " _...Kira... will you be my mate?_ "

Sniffling and finally able to release the negative energy from her previous sorrow, Kira answered without hesitation: "YES! Yes I will, Aster! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from a guy (even if not in the same way, but who cares!?) Anyways, all that matters is that you are okay."

" _I knew that I would be alright in the end._ " Aster said.

"How...?" Kira asked.

Aster took a short breath before answering. " _...Because my friend promised it to me._ "

If Kira had any tears left, this would definitely have brought her to.

At that moment, the door to the intensive care unit opened up behind Kira and Kai entered the room. He was smiling, as though he had forgotten about the situation.

"Kai!" Kira said. "You won't _believe_ what just—"

"I know. I saw it all on the video monitor." Kai responded, pointing to the camera in the upper corner of the room. "I just wanted to know what your farewell to him would have been..."

Kira looked back down at Aster, who still was laying and trying to build up strength. "So... how is this even possible?" she asked.

"That's the thing..." Kai began. "...it _shouldn't_ be possible! He would have suffered brain death from the amount of time he was gone! But all I know... is that love is something even science cannot explain or decipher."

Just as Kai was about to finish speaking, something came in through the partially-open door. It appeared to be a female Xenomorph Drone. Kai looked back at it after hearing it enter.

"Oh yeah... _she_ happened to have heard me crying while I was watching you on the camera... and she came in and tried to help." he said. "She did become pretty intimate with all the comforting and consoling she tried to give me... so, I figured... why not?"

Kira chuckled a bit. "So... she's like... your 'female Aster'?"

Kai nodded. "I named her Sugarcube." he said, smiling. "I offered to let her stay at my place with us."

" _Yes, I am truly glad that Kai has decided to take me away from here._ " Sugarcube said in Kira's head, sounding like a soft, young adult female voice. " _I really felt bad for him as he witnessed the recording of you mourning the male Drone..._ " she turned her attention to Aster. " _...but you are alright now, too?_ "

" _Yes..._ " Aster responded. " _...I am a bit weak, but I'm sure I'll pull through._ "

"We should probably be going..." Kai said, checking a handheld holographic tablet he stole on his way back. "...security team reinforcements are arriving! I hate to say it, but we probably might not have time to rescue all of the other Xenos!"

"But we have to! We've come too far to quit! Isn't there another way...?" Kira asked, desperately.

Kai rapidly scanned the layout of the underground facility. Finally, he noticed something.

"I think we might have something here..." he said, looking at a room in which they could easily escape from in a special vehicle...

 **So many cliffhanger chapters! I hope the Writers' Block doesn't set in again! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll keep you posted on the next one! Later! Keep holding on...**


	21. Ch 20 - Takeoff and Bonding

**Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the gradually-falling temperatures (I sure am not, since I hate cold weather). Anyways, time for the new chapter that everyone's been waiting for! But FAIR WARNING: this chapter is gonna contain extremely graphic Xenomorph-on-human sex. You must be eighteen or older to read this chapter!**

Kai prepared the WY Space Cruiser, _Chaser_ , to depart from the underground facility. He calibrated the pitch controls, enabled the oxygen monitors, and activated the life support systems for the entire craft. They had already gotten the other Xenos and Yautja into the passenger bay. Since they were so riled up, Kai was forced to fill the room with a chemical gas that rendered them all unconscious, which would last up until it was diluted from the chamber... which they were not going to do until they reach their destinations.

Of course, Aster and Sugarcube got to come with Kira and Kai into the command bay and first-class cabin.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kira asked.

"I figured that our best bet is gonna be to head for the colony on Mars." Kai said as he was inputting commands into _Chaser_ 's computer. "It's gonna be a pretty long road trip. From the design of the rockets, and current position of Mars... I'd say about twenty-two hours to get there."

Mars was once uninhabitable, but NASA and Weyland-Yutani both had been secretly sending robots to the planet to plant flora and melt the ice caps so as to create a breathable atmosphere. It took many years, but eventually the planet had an atmosphere much like Earth's, though the planet was quite a bit colder. Still, Kai figured that they didn't have much of a choice.

Kira had expected that, but all she wanted was to remain safe from Weyland. "Don't you think they're gonna follow us?" she asked.

"Well, I'm preparing the armament, just in case we get any pursuers." Kai said as the layout of the ship's cannons appeared on the monitor he was working on.

At that moment, there was beeping from one of the modules. Kai quickly went over to examine it, and saw security footage of a secondary team coming for them.

"Ngh..." Kai said, rushing to the pilot's controls. "...we'll have to set the parameters later! We gotta get out _fast_!"

"O-okay..." Kira said, getting extremely nervous.

"I'm beginning the takeoff cycle!" Kai said, making the necessary adjustments. "Engaging primary ignition! Enabling hydraulics!"

The footage showed the security team bursting into the takeoff bay. " _Stop the ship! Shoot them!_ " one of them yelled before they all opened fire on _Chaser_.

Warning beeping came when the sensors detected damage to the hull. Kai hastily rushed to another module. "Gotta get the shields up!" he said as he did so. "Now, let's get outta here!"

With that, he ignited the engine, which forced the security team to take cover from the heat of the jets. The ship was then tilted upwards at a forty-five degree angle, and began to shoot upwards.

"Rocket fusion output optimal!" Kai said, adjusting the throttle. "Heat shield positioned to front! Oxygen tanks at maximum!"

 _Chaser_ passed through a tunnel of lights before finally reaching the surface, where they departed from a widely-fenced-off area. Before long, the two noticed the exterior pressure going down.

"Ah, jeez..." Kira said. "...never thought I would have to be going into _space_ in my lifetime!"

"It's gonna be okay, Kira..." Kai said. "...Earth's too dangerous for us now! Besides, we got everything we need right here!"

It was true; the ship was stocked with food, water, clothes, weapons, and had showers, toilets, interplanetary Wi-Fi and television, and actual beds for the crew members. There was no reason to return to their houses to pick up anything.

After several more minutes of ascending, Kira began to float up out of her chair, but Kai, who was strapped down, did not.

"Uh... Kai?" Kira asked.

Kai looked up at Kira. "Oh, hold on Kira! I just need to enable the gravity generator..." he said, fiddling with the controls.

After a moment, Kira fell to the floor, facedown. " _Ow_..." she muttered before looking up at Kai, irritated. "Yeah... _thanks_."

Before Kai could respond, there was something that made the ship jolt. Red lights started flashing around the bridge simultaneously.

"What _was_ that!?" Kira asked.

Kai looked at the radar, and his eyes widened in fear at the group of flashing red lights on the holographic cyan screen. "Uh-oh... Terra System Police!" he said, slipping on a headset that he noticed had a flashing message light. "...Sounds like they're ordering us to pull over and prepare for docking!"

Kira hugged her knees to her chest. "Goddamn it!" she cursed. "That's it! We're fucked! Game over, man! This game is OVER!"

"Not yet..." Kai said, setting the autopilot. "...Kira, take the stick, but ONLY pilot if I tell you! I'm gonna take the gyro turret!"

With that, Kira sat at the pilot's chair while Kai pulled down the periscope with triggers on the vertical handles. He then moved the disruptor cannon in the direction of the police starships on their six. He held the crosshairs on one of them.

 _-ACQUIRING-_

Kai tried his best to keep the disruptor steady as the ship continued to subtly veer. Kira sat at the controls in an intense cold sweat.

 _-LOCKED-_

Kai pulled both of the triggers, shooting a laser beam that penetrated the shield of the police cruiser and disintegrated it.

Immediately, the cruisers opened fire on _Chaser_ , causing the deflector shield to flare brightly with each hit. Kai tried to fire again, but missed. It was in the heat of the battle that the jolt of a blast had hit the disruptor cannon's shield. Kai tried firing, but nothing happened, and a beeping issued from the speakers while the word " _MALFUNCTION_ " flashed on the screen.

"Fuck! The gun's jammed, Kira!" Kai called out. "Our only option is to run like there's no tomorrow!"

With that, he took the controls that Kira had been idly sitting in front of, but then more blasts hit the ship and all of the monitors went from cyan to crimson.

"Wh-why did everything just go red!?" Kira asked.

"We're losing the deflector shield!" Kai said. "If it's gone, we're far past fucked! So, get ready; we're gonna make a Superjump! I just gotta set the coordinates for Mars!"

Superjump is the term that NASA gave for momentarily going so fast that time move slower for those on the vessel traveling at said speed, effectively making for what seemed like going faster.

Kai powered up the Superjets, and within a moment, they felt a fairly strong jolt as the ship shot forwards very quickly; Kira ended up falling down since she was standing. In less than a second, the radar was completely blank.

"Okay, I think we're safe now." Kai said.

"Thank God... now let's go see how the other two are doing." Kira said, standing back up.

The two left the bridge after Kai enabled the autopilot, and went to the first-class quarters where they had left the two. They slid the door to the Captain's bedroom open to find Aster and Sugarcube anxiously pacing.

" _What_ was _all of that!?_ " Aster asked.

" _Yeah! We were jolting all about and stuff! What happened?_ " Sugarcube asked.

"We were being attacked..." Kira responded. "...but we got away. We're safe, and on our way to a neighboring planet."

" _That's good_." Sugarcube said. " _Aster and I thought this was our end. We thought we'd be sucked into deep space._ "

"We'd never let that happen! You two are _never_ worth putting in harm's way!" Kira said, enthusiastically.

"Well," Kai began, "we got a long trip ahead of us. It's gonna take several hours to get there. We're traveling at Mach 28 right now, and we're taking a slingshot route halfway around the Sun."

"Guess that means we oughta do something to pass the time, right?" Kira suggested.

For the next couple of hours, the four watched some movies, played a few games, ate in the dining hall, and chatted a bit. Before long, they all got tired, and figured that they would get some rest. The Captain's bedroom, ironically, had a second bed for the First Mate, and the two humans of course wanted to sleep with their respective Xeno lovers.

They all climbed into bed and dimmed the lighting. Kira pulled off her clothes and left her undergarments, as did Kai, and lay in the beds. Aster and Sugarcube, on the other hand, simply knelt off to the side of the beds, staring down at their mates. Kira opened her eyes after sensing Aster's presence.

"What's going on...?" she asked, smiling.

" _Well, Sugarcube and I have been wondering..._ " Aster began. " _...when we get to this new planet, does that mean... we're gonna start a new life? Live together in peace?_ "

"Of course we'll start anew!" Kira responded. "What else do we have left back on Earth? People who hate us? Why should we go back?"

" _That's just what I wanted to hear..._ " Aster responded, bending down even lower with his head inches from hers, and changing his tone to a playful, teasing tone. " _...and I just hope we'll grow more... attached._ "

"...Are you coming on to me...?" Kira asked, raising a brow.

Aster, smiling in a seductive manner, did not respond. Instead, he stuck his secondary mouth out and started nibbling on the side of Kira's neck while he held her in place. Kira burst out in laughter.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! A-A-ASTER... STO-O-O-O-P! THAT TI-I-I-I-I-ICKLES!" Kira laughed.

" _I just love to hear my mate laugh..._ " Aster teased.

Kai wasn't occupied by the noise at the other end of the room. Instead, he stared up at Sugarcube as she gently stroked him on the head.

" _That's it..._ " Sugarcube said, though Kai could not hear it. " _...surrender yourself to me, Kai. Let us both bond in a very intimate manner..._ "

Slowly, Sugarcube pulled the sheets off of Kai, and began to stroke his body, especially over his pectorals and abs.

"Ah...f-fuck..." Kai whispered as he was completely taken by the delightful sensation, which was causing him a great erection inside of his underwear.

Aster had stopped tickling Kira once she was out of breath, and slowly began to stroke her body as well. She too was enveloped in the feeling, but was still taking heavy breaths.

" _Relax..._ " Aster said in a soft tone. " _...let yourself loose. Release your tension. Let only the feeling into your mind..._ "

Kira slowed her breathing as Aster continued to stroke her body. Her panties were becoming moist as her arousal swelled. She began to flush deeply. She was getting completely lost in the feeling caused by the simple touching. It was after some time that Aster began to focus some of his brainwaves into her telepathically.

Kira's brain felt a bit fuzzy... but it quickly left as she began to feel a lovely floating sensation that left a half-smile on her face. Still being focused with telepathy from Aster, Kira's pupils widened greatly and her eyes half-closed as she fell into a hypnotic state.

The same thing was happening with Kai as Sugarcube did the same thing by bombarding his brain with telepathic stimulation.

" _Let me take care of that..._ " Sugarcube said as she used her claw to slice off his only article of clothing, exposing his full, six-inch erection. The hypnotized Kai did not care and started moaning as the female Drone began to lightly graze his sensitive appendage.

Aster also cut away Kira's bra and panties, leaving his mate completely naked. He massaged her tits gently, causing her to moan a bit, and making her pussy quite wet as fluids leaked out.

" _Let us see how much you are able to handle..._ " Aster said as he positioned himself over the hypnotized Kira, and slowly began to try and insert himself into her, now that he himself was hard.

Sugarcube, finally done with teasing her hypnotized mate, got on top of him as well. Kai then began to insert himself into her and started thrusting. Setting herself on her side, she was overwhelmed by the immense feeling that spread from in between her legs. Kai was thrusting harder, and began to sweat and start breathing hard. Noticing his temperature, and breathing and heart rates, Sugarcube pushed Kai away a little bit without him exiting her.

" _No need to push yourself so hard..._ " she said with a gentle tone. " _...you'll tire yourself out. Just lay back, and allow me to replenish your strength..._ "

Sugarcube put one of her tits over Kai's face, and lightly squeezed it to secrete some warm milk onto his lips.

Genetically-engineered female Xenomorphs had the ability to produce milk in their mammary glands without pregnancy hormones.

Kai licked his lips, savoring the very welcoming, sweet flavor of Sugarcube's breast milk. He wanted more, so he put his lips to her jet-black nipple and started to suck out the thick, nutritious liquid. Sugarcube let out a delighted sigh as she felt the pressure being relieved in her tits.

Aster had made it through Kira's virgin squeeze and broke her hymen (Kira briefly wincing in pain as he did both, but not coming out of her hypnosis), and thrust himself in and out in a steady motion. Aster started to pant and sweat as the feeling was coming on fast and strong again, as did Kira with intense moaning.

Aster then carefully inserted the end of his tail into Kira's rear entrance, causing her to lightly shriek as he barely struck her sensitive spot. The sensation was now becoming too much, since the male Xeno was double-penetrating her.

Sugarcube was still feeding Kai her breast milk. He drained both of her tits, taking grateful gulps each time he got a mouthful of the stuff. After he got it all, she laid sideways again as Kai began to thrust into her again. He started with a steady rhythm, and slowly got faster, panting and sweating like crazy again. Sugarcube put her out tail into Kai's digestive tract exit, and he yelped upon having his G-spot touched by it. She moved it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Aster was in the same predicament as he moved in and out of Kira. He clenched his teeth as he was nearing orgasm. Kira was squeezing her eyes shut tight as the imminent climax of her double-penetration came upon her.

Kai held the same expression as well when his load of cum was about ready to jettison from his body. Sugarcube panted almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Aster let out a loud shriek as did Kira when they both climaxed, both his and her fluids mixing inside of her belly. Kira lay in a brief state of mild shock from sensory overload of her incredibly powerful orgasm due to her double-penetration. The same thing happened to Kai after he let out a long shout when his sperm exploded from his cock into Sugarcube, who also shrieked upon orgasm.

Both Aster and Sugarcube, laying on their own side of the bed to catch their breath, thought the same thing: _This was not like the testing in the lab with our sex organs. That was... unbelievable. The best feeling ever... and it came from mating._ The two Xenos thought. _...I'm so glad it wasn't by machine this time._

Also, like before in the lab, Aster suffered a side-effect of male ejaculation. _I feel so sleepy..._ he thought, glancing over in the other two's direction. _...looks like Kai is in the same condition as me._

Kai looked like he was struggling to stay conscious. Sugarcube lightly rubbed his head.

" _You fought a long, hard battle, my love..._ " she said. " _...and now, it is time for you to rest. Sleep... recover your lost energy._ " she wrapped her arms and legs around him very intimately and affectionately.

Kira was looking a bit tired, too.

" _Good, Kira. You were able to survive your first mating..._ " he said. " _...so now, close your eyes... take slow breaths... fall asleep..._ "

Aster telepathically reduced the activity of Kira's brainwaves, slowly sending them from Alpha to Theta. He held onto his mate in a full body embrace as she was drifting.

" _Sleep... sleep..._ " Aster whispered in her head.

Moments later, Aster had rendered Kira unconscious, as Sugarcube did with Kai, and both of their brainwaves entered the Theta range. Soon, both of the Xenos fell asleep as well, holding onto their human lovers like a toddler holding their teddy bear. _Chaser_ flew on, soon to reach its destination, where the heroes hope to find refuge for the other alien specimens...

 **WOAH... now that was pretty intense, huh? Nothing like a mating to create a strong bond between two lovers... even if they are not of the same species, right? Well, I think that enough's been said. This was a pretty long chapter. I hope it makes up for the Writers' Block that I've suffered. But stick around for more! See ya! Keep holding on...**


	22. Ch 21 - Big Change

**Hey, hope you all had an awesome Halloween! I did, since no kids showed up at our front door... expect for, like, two. Of course, the supermarket that I work at has put up their Christmas decorations BEFORE Halloween. Seriously, at _least_ wait until Thanksgiving has gone by! But, aside from that, let's get back on track and continue with the fic. Let's see where things go!**

Kira slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring and crossing for a moment before her eyes were able to reorient themselves and she could see clearly. She shifted herself around a little bit to feel that Aster had his arms, legs, and tail wrapped around her, creating a sort of protective hold around her. It felt really comfy to her, much nicer than the blanket they were underneath.

Hearing a yawn, Kira looked over to the other bed to see Kai waking up, Sugarcube holding him the way Aster was holding her.

"Morning, Kai." Kira said. "Aah... wow, I feel _great_ this morning."

"Yeah, same. I don't think I've _ever_ woken up to a feeling this good..." Kai answered as he pulled himself out of Sugarcube's embrace... only to realize that he had absolutely no clothing on after looking under the covers. "Oh... uh... Kira, would you mind looking away for a minute...?"

"Okay." Kira answered, and she got up out of the bed and faced the other way from him.

They both slipped on a clean set of morning clothes from the dressers on either side of the room... but Kai noticed something strange in the process of getting dressed.

"Uh... Kira?" he asked.

Kira looked back over. "Yes, Kai? What is—" she stopped speaking after noticing that Kai's appearance has changed a bit.

Kai appeared to have become more muscular and slightly taller. Not ripped, but his muscles were more bulky and defined than before.

"Woah... you been taking vitamins overnight or something?" Kira asked.

"Well, it's not just me..." Kai answered, pointing back to Kira. "...look."

Kira looked down at herself to notice that the same thing appeared to be said for her as well. She had developed quite a bit more muscle, she was slightly taller, and her breasts and buttocks had become a bit fuller.

"Wh... what happened to us!?" Kira asked, still in shock of her new body.

Kai was rummaging through a drawer on one of the beds' end tables, and pulled out a fingerstick device. "Well... the only way we'll know for sure is if I can do a blood test on both of us."

He then tried to stick his index finger, which worked as a small spot of blood appeared on the end of it, but the device's pin emitted a wisp of steam. Kai brought the device close to his face to get a look at what had happened, and from what he saw... the pin appeared to have been melted.

"What the hell...?" Kai asked, before noticing a small drop of his blood fall off of his finger and onto the end table, which began to steam as the blood appeared to be _sizzling through the metal surface_.

Both Kira and Kai watched this in utter amazement and confusion.

"Okay... _that_ is frickin' weird." Kira said.

Kai looked at her. "Does it work with _your_ blood, too?" he asked, going back into the drawer to pull out a pushpin.

He lightly pressed it into Kira's finger, causing her to flinch a little bit, and of course, the metal needle of the pin dissolved in a faintly-sizzling steam.

Kira looked at the pin, and then her pierced finger. "...What's happening to us?" she asked Kai.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Kai said, looking at his own finger. "...but now my puncture has healed!"

He rubbed the bloodstain away to show that it did indeed heal in just a few seconds. Kira looked back at her own finger to see the cut gradually shrink to nothing, leaving only the apparently corrosive blood on her skin, which did not burn her. But suddenly remembering what happened, Kira's eyes widened in realization.

"Kai... do you think..." she began.

Kai also appeared to know what exactly was going on... "...yeah. I do..." he trailed off.

(XXXX)

The dermal DNA test did confirm their hypothesis.

"So, what I am assuming here..." Kai began. "...is that Aster and Sugarcube, having been genetically engineered, held some sort of mutagenic properties in their genes, which when exposed to other living cells, can undergo a synthesis of messenger RNA to transfer its code to the chromosomes of said cell."

Kira looked lost. "Could you put that in English? No hablo science-cio..." she said.

Kai sighed impatiently. "Basically, the two Xenos cells behave like a virus, being that when they find cells of another organism, they will change their DNA to exhibit their characteristics, but keep the cells performing its original function. Basically, a nonlethal, noninfectious virus. We have essentially been mutated by Aster and Sugarcube." he said.

"Okay, wait, hold on..." Kira said. "...you're saying that, we had sex with them last night, so that would mean..."

Kai nodded. "Yes. It is very likely that it worked like an STD. Their DNA got mixed with ours following intercourse..." he looked at his hand that he held up in front of him. "...and overnight, it transformed us."

Kira darted her eyes around anxiously. "So, are we gonna keep changing? Like, are our heads gonna get long? Or are we gonna, like, grow tails or something? Or... will we turn into full Xenos...?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Kai said, looking under the microscope. "From the looks of it, it appears that their cells have run out of things to change with us. But that does, of course, mean that we do exhibit Xenomorph traits now."

"So... we're, like, human-Xenomorph... _hybrids_?" Kira questioned.

"In basic terms... yes." Kai responded.

Kira's eyebrow's raised. " _Weird_..." she said, looking at her hand. "...okay, I'm over it now. I think I'm gonna go and see if Aster's up yet."

The two of them headed back to the master bedroom to find that Aster and Sugarcube were just getting up and out of bed, yawning.

" _Well, we were wondering where you two went off to..._ " Sugarcube said.

"Wait..." Kai said as a look of surprise filled his face. "...Sugarcube!? D-did you just say that...?"

" _Yes..._ " Sugarcube answered. " _...you mean... you can hear me!?_ "

"I can!" Kai said, smiling really big. "I hear what you're saying! I think the gene manipulation must have affected my brain and nervous system!"

" _What gene manipulation?_ " Aster asked.

"We'll tell you about it later, but wow! This is _awesome_!" Kai said.

Kira smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you, Kai. You can finally communicate with your girlfriend." she said, laughing afterward.

Kai narrowed his eyes playfully. "No need to rub it in..." he said, joining her laughing. "...anyways, we should be arriving at Mars pretty soon, in less than three hours I would estimate from the time."

"That'll be good." Kira said. "Then we'll just figure out where to go from there..."

(XXXX)

Dr. Meyers had already been aware of Kira and Kai's escape on the stolen _Chaser_. He was going to get his revenge for having them steal all of his research.

He brought his Queen onto his personal shuttle and followed the signature trail left behind by _Chaser_ , sure to catch up with them, wherever they were going.

 **Well, I hope there's not _too_ much substance to this fic. Wouldn't wanna spoil the stew, right? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the play on the Ripley-8 Xeno-human hybrid. Stay posted for more! Keep holding on...**


	23. Ch 22 - Prepare For The Worst

**Alright, I'm back! Ready to continue the flow of the story (even if it isn't a very stable one in terms of scheduling, XD). Really, I don't have a set schedule for writing, so don't expect frequent updates. I will, however, see to it that this fic can come to an end. It won't come for a little while, but it will reach its end. What will happen? I know... but I'm not telling! No spoilers! Anyways, let's move right ahead now.**

Kira, Kai, Aster, Sugarcube, and the other Xenos and Yautja had arrived on Mars in _Chaser_ , landing on the outskirts of one of the small colonies known as Remus. This would be more ideal than either the Valles or Leo Colonies, which were immensely populated.

Kira and Kai instruct their Xeno mates to stay on the ship while they would head out and scout ahead, just to ensure that they were safe. From what they could understand, Remus lacked heavy security due to the small population, but they were still not taking any risks. The two had to bundle up since the surface temperature was always below ten degrees centigrade, even in summer in the northern hemisphere. They also each concealed a pistol and several magazines on themselves.

"Whatever happens out there, just be sure to try and not draw unwanted attention." Kai warned.

Kira chuckled nervously. "Believe me, I don't want anyone poking their noses in our business." she said.

With that, the two set off on the mile-long stretch to get to Remus, both wrapped in jackets and snow leggings. Walking took a little while, as they couldn't get a natural feel for it.

"Damn... why is something as simple as _walking_ so difficult?" Kira asked.

"Mars only has thirty-eight percent Earth's gravity." Kai said. "It's kind of a given that walking is going to be difficult."

The two made it to the colony, and started to check around the area to see if they could potentially find a proper spot to hide until they knew what to do next.

"What do you have in mind?" Kira asked.

"No ideas as of yet..." Kai muttered.

The two continued to walk through the district that did have a couple of people walking about, and they did so calmly and casually... up until Kai picked his head up a little bit and his eyes widened.

"We're being followed..." He whispered to Kira. But he was not even looking behind him.

"Yeah, I can sense it too... but, _how_?" Kira whispered back.

Kai pondered for a moment as he picked up the pace, Kira following. "I think it has something to do with our Xenomorph DNA; it gave us some of their senses." he said.

Kira and Kai could both make out the shapes of two large people approaching them from behind from the electromagnetic fields and echolocation they could receive. It seemed like they were following them as they sway in and out on the sidewalk.

"I honestly feel like I've got some sort of Jedi powers right now..." Kira said, chuckling a bit. "...what I wouldn't give to have a lightsaber right about now... or one of those long stun batons the Predators used back at the underground facility."

Kira and Kai both decided to take a turn down a branching street, but found themselves in front of an Aries System Police patrol car. The two cops who were standing outside of it approached them.

"Good evening, you two." One of them said. "You two out on a date or something?"

"Um..." Kai said, before immediately looking up and smiling. "...yes. We just went out for dinner, and now I'm escorting my girlfriend here home."

"Well, that will be in order, since the evening curfew will begin in less than half an hour." the other cop said. "So, are you heading home to your apartment here... or back on _Earth_?"

Kai tilted his head. "...What are you talking about?" he asked.

He and Kira both looked back to see that the two people who were following them were also officers.

"Shit...!" Kira inaudibly whispered.

"We detected that WY vessel make an unauthorized landing just outside the colony, and footage of the perimeter of you both leaving it." the first cop said.

"You're making a mistake." Kai claimed. "We've been here for six months!"

The second officer folded his arms. "In that case, can we see your Aries Identification Card and have you give us your Citizen Number?"

Kai said nothing. He stood still for a moment, and then grabbed Kira's wrist and pulled her into a sprint in less than a heartbeat.

"Stop them!" one cop shouted.

The two ran for a brief moment, before they felt a stabbing pain on both of their backs followed by an immense pulsing pain covering their entire bodies; the cops had fired their Tasers them. They collapsed to the ground, partially paralyzed, and the cops starting to put them into electronic cuffs.

"By authority of the Aries System Police, you are both under interplanetary arrest!" the cop said. "I will now read you your rights as I am required: you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you..."

The cop went on to read their rights before they were carried off and put into the back of the patrol car. The two cops they first saw got in, started up the engine and emergency lights, and drove off to the detention center.

"Fuck!" Kai whispered. "I am _so_ not in the mood for this bullshit!"

Kira let out a sigh of despair. "Now, it's only a matter of time before they find Aster... Sugarcube, too." she said.

Kai hung his head down. "I hate to say it, but we've _definitely_ got no way outta this one..."

"Shut up back there!" the passenger cop snapped.

They drove on for a little while, still staying on the edge of the colony close to where _Chaser_ had landed. WY agents were _definitely_ going to search it if they were able to detect its arrival, and Kira and Kai's mission would ultimately fail. There had to be _something_ they could do...

...And then something came to Kira's mind. Something she hadn't thought of earlier, because before last night, she would not have been able to do. And she had to do it before they got too far away from the ship. It was their only chance, so she hoped it would work.

 _Aster..._ Kira called in her mind, trying to instinctively focus telepathy.

(XXXX)

Aster and Sugarcube were both back in the Captain's Quarters on _Chaser_ , Sugarcube was pacing slowly, while Aster sat on the rim of the bed, slumped over, waiting for his mate to return.

(XXXX)

Tears came to Kira's eyes as she feared that she would never be able to see her first lover ever again.

 _...Please... hear me..._ Kira desperately said in her head as she attempted telepathy again. _...Aster..._

(XXXX)

Aster suddenly sat upright and alert upon hearing a telepathic transmission.

" _Kira..._ " he said, quietly.

Sugarcube glanced over at him. " _Hm? You say something?_ " she asked.

Aster stood up. " _Kira's in trouble!_ " he said in an urgent tone. " _I think Kai might be, too!_ "

" _What? How do you know?_ " Sugarcube asked, tilting her head.

" _I heard her calling to me..._ " Aster responded. " _...she's calling for help. She sounds so desperate._ "

Sugarcube was starting to get worried. " _Ooh... I don't want anything to happen to my Kai..._ "

" _We gotta go and rescue them!_ " Aster proclaimed.

Infinitely willing to save their mates from whatever peril they were facing, the two Drones prepared to leave through the still-open freight ramp of the vessel... up until they sensed a pack of humans approaching... and the metallic echolocation they received told Aster and Sugarcube that they were armed...

 **Well, things really seem to be going from worse to worst... or could it get even more deep? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope to get a couple of good action scenes in the next few chapters! Keep holding on...**


	24. Ch 23 - Search and Rescue

**Hey, everyone! Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving! Also hope you all survived the Black Friday sales! I never go shopping during Black Friday, just because it's not really worth standing in line, or even going at all if what you're hoping to get a deal on is sold out. So, to commemorate this occasion, I bring you all another chapter!**

Aster and Sugarcube were both preparing to stop the armed squad of humans from getting on board the ship.

" _Do you think we should get the help from the others in the passenger area with rescuing our mates?_ " Sugarcube asked.

" _I don't really know if we would be able to coordinate them in time for an attack such as this._ " Aster responded. " _Besides, I think we're gonna need to be stealthy for this rescue._ "

The squad had just made their way up to the open loading ramp of the ship... when they were caught by surprise from the two Xenos. They sprung up out of their hiding places and pounced on four or five of them at once, slashing them mercilessly. The remaining ones tried to fire their guns at them, but Aster and Sugarcube were far too agile for their level of shooting precision. They rushed around the remainder of the squad before impaling a couple of them like a massive kebab, and swinging them around to knock the uninjured ones off balance before going in for the kill.

" _Ha! Showed them!_ " Aster said proudly.

" _For sure,_ " Sugarcube replied. " _now let's go rescue Kira and Kai!_ "

(XXXX)

Kira and Kai were both placed into a holding cell at the police station, where they would wait until they were inevitably going to be sent to the detention center.

"Can't we just use our acid-blood to get out?" Kira asked.

Kai shook his head. "Even if we did get out, actually escaping the building would be a pain in the ass. There's guards, surveillance drones, and cameras _everywhere_! Escaping would just get us in even _more_ trouble! We're not gonna get out of here!"

Kira sighed. "Then what do you think we should do?" she asked.

"I really don't know what exactly is going to be our best course of action..." Kai said.

Kira sighed. "So, we're done..." she said.

"I think so..." Kai said with equal disappointment. "...there's nothing we can do here."

Kira put her back to the wall and jet her legs fold up in front of her as she slid down to a sitting position. Kai was pacing for a few minutes while Kira sat.

It was after a moment that Kira put her hand to her lower stomach, feeling around for something after experiencing an onset of a strange feeling. Kai looked over at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"My stomach feels kinda weird..." Kira said.

"Well, it has been a while since we've eaten." Kai commented. "When are they gonna give us some—"

"It's not hunger, it feels like... something else." Kira said. "I can't describe it."

"Are you sick or something?" Kai asked.

Kira sighed. "Oh, never mind..."

So the two lay on the floor of the cell, staring up the at ceiling... waiting for their unavoidable sentence... knowing that there was not the faintest, slightest chance that they would ever get to see their Xeno lovers ever again. Or so they thought...

(XXXX)

Aster and Sugarcube had traced Kira and Kai's neural signatures to the police station, where they wisely did not take the front door, as there were guards, and crept around back.

" _They've gotta be somewhere in this building._ " Aster commented. " _I can feel Kira's brainwaves... she's very distressed!_ "

" _...As is Kai._ " Sugarcube added. " _We need to get inside and get them out! Help me get this door open..._ "

Aster and Sugarcube both pulled hard on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

" _Ngh! It's locked! Just like back in the holding cells..._ " Aster said.

" _Now what are we going to do? If we try to break it down, they'll hear us!_ " Sugarcube said.

" _Wait..._ " Aster said as he remembered a new ability he learned about himself recently...

Aster got some distance away from the door, opened his mouth, and released a spray of his acidic blood on the door, causing it to massively steam and corrode, creating a small, growing opening. Sugarcube stared in awe.

" _Woah... I didn't know you could do that!_ " Sugarcube said. " _So does that mean... I can do it, too?_ "

Aster nodded once. " _Here's how I learned it..._ " he said as he brought his hand up to Sugarcube's head and stimulated the same pressure points that Kai did when they were escaping the underground facility on Earth.

This made Sugarcube's jaw involuntarily drop as her secondary mouth stuck out and launched a spray of blood at the opening to make it wide enough for them to squeeze through.

" _Okay,_ that _is amazing!_ " Sugarcube said. " _...Can't believe I never knew about it. Would've helped to escape from the lab..._ "

The two Xenos crept into the building, using their echolocation and electromagnetic detection to sense any approaching humans, all the while tracing where their mates could be in the vast building.

There were a couple of guards coming down a branching hall from what they could sense, and so they hid until they were about to come by, and pounced them. They shredded through their flesh with their knifelike claws and did not stop until long after they were dead.

" _That's why you don't fuck with our mates!_ " Aster said angrily to the mutilated corpses.

It was in that moment that both of them heard screaming coming from down the hallway; one of the guards happened to have seen them and was rushing away. Aster and Sugarcube both tried to quickly pick their search back up, but it was in that moment that an alarm rang throughout the detention center.

(XXXX)

When the alarm started going off, Kira and Kai stood up on the spot. The door swung open as the emergency system disabled the electromagnetic lock.

"What's going on!?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure," Kai said. "but we should probably get the hell outta here before we find out for ourselves!"

"Wait..." Kira said, closing her eyes for a moment. "...Aster's close. I think he's inside of the building."

Kai closed his own eyes and sensed the surroundings. "Yeah... I can feel Sugarcube is somewhere around here, too!"

"I think they might have caused this. Let's go and find them!" Kira suggested.

After rushing past several panicking security guards and detainees, Kira and Kai both came to an empty stretch of hallway where they found it to be eerily silent.

"I sense a presence... but I don't see anyone around." Kira said.

"They've got to be here." Kai added.

Before long, they both continued heading in the general direction of Aster and Sugarcube's neural signatures, and soon enough, came across the Xenos.

"Aster!" Kira exclaimed.

" _Kira!_ " Aster replied.

"Sugarcube!" Kai said.

" _Kai!_ " Sugarcube finished.

The two pairs of mates hugged each other for a long while.

" _Oh, Kira... my mate..._ " Aster began, his tone somewhat frantic. " _...when I heard your distress call in my mind... I started fearing the worst. I thought for sure that you would be taken from me for good._ "

"It's okay... calm down..." Kira said as she rubbed his shoulders while hugging him. "I'm fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

Sugarcube on the other hand, only knowing Kai for about a day and not aware of when to hold back, was almost in a frenzy at seeing her mate again.

" _Kai! Oh, thank our entity... I thought you were in peril!_ " She said as she squeezed Kai tightly, making him strain a bit from inability to breathe. " _Oh, I will_ never _let you out of my arms! I never want to lose you! My best friend! My mate!_ "

"...S-Sugar... cube..." Kai said, prying himself from his Xeno mate's grip. "...you don't need to be too attached to me."

" _But what if something happens to you again? I can't bear the thought of losing you! You saved me yesterday... you are my hero... I don't want anything to happen to you, ever..._ " Sugarcube said as she hung her head down.

"Shhh..." Kai said as he lightly rubbed her smooth head. "...it's alright. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna leave now."

Soon, the four quickly did their best to try and escape the detention center, escaping out onto the street and started heading back for _Chaser_...

(XXXX)

"So, this is where they choose to go..." Dr. Meyers said after having landed his personal cargo ship on the surface of Mars.

Unlike Kira and Kai, he was able to obtain permission to land.

"...how unfortunate that they will have nowhere to go. Once I find them, it will be _all over_! Ha ha ha ha!" Dr. Meyers laughed.

He brought his Queen aboard the vessel... and knowing that _Chaser_ had the several Xenomorph specimens, it seemed as if Kira and Kai have just dug their own graves...

 **Sorry about the long wait; it's nearing the end of the semester at school, and I've got a pile of work to sift through, including finals. So, I am not going to upload another chapter until after I'm done with school for the year (seriously, I start back up in January 2016, so it's _technically_ a year XD). In the meantime, stay strong, don't be a pushover, and especially... Keep holding on...**


	25. Ch 24 - I Know You

**Okay, I hope these chapters haven't been seeming too much like a filler. Also, with my semester in school over, I now have to work more often at my part-time job. It's been exhausting as ever, but I will pull through for all of you! Rest assured, I will give this fic some better context in the final few chapters to come. So, with that said, let's see where it goes from here...**

Kira, Kai, Aster, and Sugarcube all made it back to _Chaser_ and deactivated the somniforous gas that kept the Yautja and other Xenos in the passenger bay unconscious for the trip, making it only a matter of time before they would all awaken. Then, Kira and Kai got some guns ready to retaliate against the police.

"This shit really has to stop." Kira commented. "What's it gonna take for Weyland to realize just what their experimentation has created?"

Kai shook his head. "They won't stop. The Xenomorphs are their prime target to recollect, and the police will arrest us for unauthorized interplanetary travel without permits, along with WY adding top-secret specimen theft to the charges. We're pretty much criminals."

Kira shuttered after hearing Kai.

"Well, we just need to do everything in our power to set things right and live happily!" She said.

"Right!" Kai said, still looking through the weapons vault for anything useful... and something interesting caught his eye. "Ah... what do we have here?"

He picked up a pair of M240 Flamethrowers with hoses connecting to fuel reservoir packs meant to be worn on the user's back.

Kai smirked. "These could come in handy, don't you think?" he asked Kira.

Kira took one of the flamethrowers, getting a feel for it. "Depends... how far does it go?"

"Thirty meters for the best efficiency." Kai said. "It can go up to fifty, but it rapidly drains the gas that way."

So, the pair of humans and Xenos went back up to the bridge to see if they could get a vantage point with the periscope and radar to anticipate any upcoming attack. Kai looked at the radar to see that another ship appeared to have landed in the distance, and it had not been there before. Curious, he activated the periscope and looked in the direction of the other ship to see some movement. Upon zooming in very closely on a high power, Kai was able to see the shape of a Xenomorph Queen and...

"Dr. Meyers...!" Kai uttered.

Kira's jaw dropped. "What!? You can't be serious...!"

"It's him!" Kai responded. "He brought the Queen with him!"

" _Oh no..._ " Aster said. " _...I can't go up against her! She'll take control of my brain again and make me attack you all!_ " He then held on to Kira very lovingly. " _I don't want to_ ever _hurt you, Kira..._ "

"It won't happen again, Aster..." Kira said, hugging him back. "...we just gotta figure out how to make you resistant to her psychic willbreak!"

At that moment, there was a pounding on the door to the bridge.

" _Open the door now! Or we will blow it down!_ " Came a demanding voice on the comlink.

Kai's eyes widened. "Shit! They followed us... must've had cloaking devices."

" _Never mind... we've hotwired it!_ " The voice came again.

At that moment, the door slid open, two fully-armored men entered, each training an assault rifle on Kira and Kai.

"Don't move! Don't _fucking move_!" They shouted over and over.

Kira and Kai held up their hands while the two assailants held the muzzles of their rifles two inches from their chests.

The third person to enter had only a basic bulletproof vest and leggings and simply had a handgun on his hip. All of his equipment was definitely Aries System Police-issued. The guy had dirty-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a narrow face. He appeared to be the leader of the small group.

"Well, now lookie what we got goin' on here!" The leader said. "Two fugitives escaping with some stolen specimens?" He shook his head while making the "ch-ch-ch-ch" sound with his tongue while his lips were squeezed tight. "Bad move. You know Weyland-Yutani works hard to create these things, much less do research on them..."

Kira's eyes widened upon noticing a little more about this guy. "Wait... I know you..." she said, before gasping. "...Aster Baldwin!?"

Baldwin's eyes also widened. "Oh yeah... I recall your face... high school, yeah... you're... Zira, aren't you?"

"It's _Kira_..." Kira snarled. "...and tell your men to put the guns away and leave!"

Baldwin laughed. "I can't do that, Kira." he said. "You see, I joined the police academy for one purpose... to _catch criminals_! You're breaking _several_ laws!"

"Like how _you_ broke my heart!" Kira said. "So... you and Abby _married_ yet!?"

"Abby? Ha!" Baldwin laughed before holding up his left hand. "Do you see a wedding ring? We broke up years ago! And since then, I've dated... Melissa... Clara... Theresa... Pauline... Alicia..."

" _That many_!?" Kira said in astonishment.

"Yep!" Baldwin said proudly. "I know the laws quite well... and there is no law saying I can't date as many girls as I want!"

"But that's not how relationships work! There has to be commitment! Connection!" Kira argued.

"Well, that's _my_ version of it. There's no one stopping me! I can love all the women in the _world_ if I wanted!" Baldwin proclaimed.

Kira shook her head. "You're disgusting... you're a _disgrace_! You know, originally, I thought you might have been a decent guy. That and I thought you were kinda... cute." She began. "But apparently, I was wrong! You're just a player! You like to toy with women so you can break off from them later! That is _inexcusable_!"

"I've heard enough... take these bitches away. Secure the Xenomorph specimens, we need to make sure they are alive and healthy." Baldwin ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the subordinates replied.

Kira promptly closed her eyes and focused her Xenomorph instincts. Through brief but heavy concentration, she was able to analyze the environment and the two gunman and achieve the precognition she needed to make a counterstrike.

Immediately, Kira grabbed the barrel of the gun as it passed perpendicular to her body, and struck the officer in the front of his helmet, disorienting him. The other officer wasted no time and tried to train his gun on Kira, but Kai grabbed it and did what Kira did to the other one.

Baldwin glanced back and drew his handgun. He chamber it as he prepared to level it on Kira... but it got knocked out of his hands by an angry, hissing male Xenomorph Drone.

" _You try to hurt my mate..._ " Aster said, though Baldwin was unable to hear him. " _...you get hurt_ by _my mate!_ "

With that, Aster did not kill Baldwin immediately, but rather restrained him so as to let Kira have the privilege of finishing him off. Kira and Kai had managed to incapacitate the two other officers with their own Tasers. The two walked right up to Baldwin as he struggled in vain to escape.

"Time for you to pay for everything you've done to me!" Kira said.

With that, she slapped him across the face... hard.

"That's for rejecting me for the Prom!" Kira shouted to Baldwin's face.

Then, she punched him, making his nose start to bleed.

"That's for humiliating me because of it!"

She punched him in the stomach.

"That's for trying to get me and Kai into trouble!"

She kneed him in the groin... causing him to wince and freeze in unbearable pain, unable to even scream.

"And that's for trying to send our romantic partners back!"

Aster felt it safe to release Baldwin, now that he was injured and disoriented. He fell to the floor, clutching his injured spots. Kai then grabbed Baldwin by the hair and yanked his head up, meeting his eyes.

"...What are you about, man?" Baldwin asked, sniffling through his bleeding nose.

Kai glared. "What am _I_ about? I think the question is what are _you_ about!? Thinking you can just get involved in other peoples' business?" he said.

With that, Kai kicked Baldwin in the face, knocking him to the floor. He then stood over the injured officer.

"...You're fucking with the wrong people, dude." Kai said.

Immediately after speaking, Kai brought his foot up and stomped down hard with all his weight on Baldwin's forehead, killing him instantly.

Kai took a breath while Kira stared in shock.

"Wow... he's actually gone." Kira said. "Well... good riddance. I didn't even like you that much anyways! There's only _one_ Aster here who's actually good! And it isn't you!"

"Damn... that was _way_ too close!" Kai commented.

" _So, what are we gonna do about the Queen?_ " Sugarcube asked.

The four pondered on what their best course of action should be in the little time they had to prepare...

 **We're coming up on the climax of the fic! And I promise it will be good! In fact, there might even be a little extra something that could surprise you all... Anyways, thank you all for being patient with me. I know these updates haven't been coming too often, but they will come regardless. We're almost there! Keep holding on...**


	26. Ch 25 - The New King

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Or whatever other holiday you celebrate at this time! Another chapter so soon! Time to start getting this story wrapped up. I really don't have much to say for an intro, so I hope you enjoy this early chapter! Time for the action scene that everyone's been waiting for!**

Kira found some aluminum foil in _Chaser_ 's kitchen, and being aware of its radiation-interfering abilities, decided to start wrapping it around Aster's head, as Kai did with Sugarcube. Both of the Drones pawed at the stuff as it was covering their heads.

" _I really don't like this stuff..._ " Aster said.

"I know it may not be the most comfortable thing in the world..." Kira replied as she brought the foil roll in circles around Aster's head. "...but we gotta make sure you can block the Queen out. There, I think that should be enough."

Aster held out his hands in front of him, trying to get a feel of his surroundings. Sugarcube was also doing the same.

" _I can't see very well..._ " Aster said.

" _Yeah,_ " Sugarcube added. " _This foil makes everything look... fuzzy._ "

"Well, will you two be able to see good enough to fight?" Kai asked.

" _Um... I guess._ " Aster responded.

"Hold on..." Kira said. "...I've got a crazy idea!"

Kira brought Kai, Aster, and Sugarcube down to the passenger bay and wrapped aluminum foil around the heads of the still-unconscious experimental Xenomorphs. A few of them stirred and awoke after it happened. But soon enough, they were all up. They were touching their heads and trying to get the foil off, but Aster and Sugarcube convinced them not to and why. Reluctantly, the other Xenos agreed to the plan.

The Yautja awoke as well and, being immune to Xenomorph telepathy, took no hesitation to join the fight.

"Okay, we can't waste any more time!" Kira said. "Time to end this for good!"

(XXXX)

Dr. Meyers was whistling a white tone to get his Queen to follow him as he made his way towards Chaser with his pistol in his hand. He was going to raid the ship and kill the two rebellious students who stole what was his, and reclaim all of the Xenomorphs and Yautja he created.

He was approaching the ship, when he saw a large mass in the distance coming from the ship. As it came closer, he saw that it was the Xenomorphs and Yautja, and in the very front were Kira and Kai, and off to either side of them were a male and female Drone. They all appeared to have a silvery substance wrapped around their heads. They all stopped approaching when they were about twenty meters from Meyers.

Immediately, all of the Xenos started hissing at the sight of Dr. Meyers and the Queen.

"Alright, Meyers," Kai said. "we have decided to give you a chance here. We are open to negotiation as of right now, and—"

"There is no negotiating when it comes to _this_!" Dr. Meyers said. "You stole Weyland-Yutani property! You have to pay for the severity and illegality of your act!"

Kai smirked. "Good fucking luck trying to get your Queen there to influence these Xenos! Their heads are covered in _many_ layers of aluminum! I doubt even the will of the Queen could creep through that shit!" He said wholeheartedly.

"I see you have one for yourself too, Kai..." Dr. Meyers said upon noticing Sugarcube. "...Subject VX-429, I believe."

"Her real name is _Sugarcube_!" Kai said. "And I think she respects me _infinitely_ more than she ever will do so for _you_!"

"And then, of course... the ever-rebellious Subject SR-724..." Dr. Meyers continued. "...I fail to understand how you could survive the Queen's self-destruct code embedded into your brain... but I'm sure that some more _tests_ should give me the answers I need..."

" _My name is_ Aster _, you prick!_ " Aster hissed. " _And I would rather die than end up in your hands again! I will NOT go down without a fight!_ "

"Dr. Meyers, this is your final warning..." Kira said. "...call off your Queen, or die."

Without hesitation, Dr. Meyers whistled a tone that made the Queen hiss and start to stalk towards the group of Xenos, sticking out her secondary mouth and flailing her tail about.

Aster, so full of rage... fury... extreme emotion... he could not restrain his beastly instincts any longer.

Without warning, Aster went completely savage and charged the Queen, leaping up at her head and trying to claw through the thick skin. But he barely did any damage and was flung off several meters. He got back up and rushed behind her, as she could not turn very fast, and tried to slice out her dorsal tubes. But the Queen started to thrust her tail at him, narrowly missing her own back, and forcing Aster to dodge as he attempted to do damage, up until a wide blow knocked him back off.

More and more, Aster tried to land a blow on the Queen, but each time it took longer for him to get back up. Eventually, Aster tried to get up a final time, but his arms fell out from under him as he tried to stand. He lay on the ground, panting and bruised.

" _...I... can't... do it..._ " Aster uttered. " _...she's... too strong... and I... can't see... clearly enough..._ "

Dr. Meyers laughed the whole time, and then whistled for his Queen to briefly retreat. Though he did like to play dirty most of the time, this time he decided to have this be a Battle Royale of honor.

Kira rushed over to Aster as he lay on the ground, his foil head-cover with a few battle-damage tears in it.

"C'mon, Aster! You gotta get up! You have to beat her!" Kira tried to encourage him.

" _Kira... I can't... I just can't..._ " Aster replied. " _...I'm... too weak... too small..._ "

"Aster, please, the other Xenos are too scared to try and go up against her! You're our only chance!" Kira said.

She brought her head down to his.

"I believe in you, Aster..." Kira whispered, before gently kissing an exposed spot on the front of his cranial carapace.

Aster lay completely still as he let that kiss, that single touch of her lips, sink in... flashbacks of him first meeting her on her tour of the facility surged through his mind... him escaping to find her... her naming him... the fun times they had at her house... her convincing Hailey that he was good... her rescuing him and breaking the Queen's control over him... her saving his life... their mating in the spaceship... and, most of all... _her pledge of love to him_.

A glowing green light appeared inside of Aster's chest, but instead of just flashing for a brief moment, it remained steady. Aster sat up, pressing his teeth together... and glowing green patterns appeared on his skin, covering his entire body. He then ripped the foil off of his head with his claws. Kira stared in unbreakable awe.

"Aster... wh-what are you..." Kira stammered.

" _Oh... the_ power _! It feels GREAT!_ " Aster said as he stood, revealing the glowing patterns on his body quite clearly. " _I feel... strong... unstoppable..._ "

Dr. Meyers was in shock by this. "No... it's impossible! He couldn't have had the gene! He COULDN'T!" He said before whistling to have the Queen take care of Aster.

Aster and the Queen both circled each other slowly, hissing angrily at each other the entire time. Kira hastily rushed back over to Kai.

"He's directly challenging the Queen!" Kai said. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"What do you think it is, though?" Kira asked.

Kai rubbed his chin. "Well, I remember reading something in the WY confidential archives about a special gene that some genetically altered Xenomorphs could carry... all of the Xenos carrying it were killed long ago... or so they thought."

"What gene?" Kira asked.

"Apparently, it's called the 'Royal Gene'." Kai answered. "A Xenomorph that has it in their chromosomes has the ability to forcibly become a King or Queen, depending on their gender, for a temporary period of time. It can only be activated via certain brain activity."

Kira's eyes widened. "So, that means Aster's..." she trailed off.

Kai nodded. "Yes. When you kissed Aster, I assume it excited him enough to activate the gene, putting him into what WY has called 'King Mode'."

"King Mode..." Kira repeated.

Breaking the standoff, Aster charged the Queen. She tried to impale him to the ground with her massive tail, but Aster swiftly dodged and leaped up at her, making several quick slashes that caused some minor bleeding. The Queen shrieked in pain and anger as this happened.

While in King Mode, Aster appeared to have greater strength, dexterity, agility, and reflexes than before.

" _C'mon, Aster!_ " Sugarcube cheered on. " _Show her what your tail tastes like!_ "

Aster hissed in fury and charged at the Queen again, this time climbing onto her back and slashing at her ribs, causing even more bleeding... and came to the point of puncturing her lung. The Queen began to wheeze heavily.

" _Time to finish you..._ " Aster said.

With that, he let out another long hiss as the glowing green patterns on his skin got brighter and started to resemble fluid flowing through them. He appeared to be heavily focusing on the Queen.

The Queen started to shutter erratically, bringing her hands up to her head and clutching it tightly. She let out groans and loud breaths.

Kai stared in amazement. "He's taking control of her...!" he said.

Still shaking and holding her head, the Queen brought up her massive tail, straight above her and angling it downward. Aster brought his arm up slowly, and swung it straight downwards. The Queen immediately pulled her tail back down... straight through her own chest, spilling acidic blood all over the place as she collapsed. She took a few final, shaky breaths... before she stopped breathing and slumped over, completely still.

Dr. Meyers fell to his knees. "My Xenomorph Queen!" he cried. "My perfect living weapon! My creation! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kira, now overdosing on amazement, walked up to Aster. The Drone's glow faded, and he swayed slightly and put a hand to his head as if he was a bit dizzy.

"Aster..." Kira began. "...you controlled a Queen! With your own mind! You did it!"

Aster looked back over at the dead Queen. " _Yeah... I have no idea how, but it happened._ " he said.

"You truly are _amazing_ , Aster..." Kira said as she gently held the Xeno's head in her hands. "...and that's just what I love about you."

And she brought his head down... and kissed him on the lips (or whatever Xenomorphs have for lips). Aster was entranced by this for a brief moment, but then he pursed his "lips" together as tightly as he comfortably could and kissed her back. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they remain locked by their lips for a brief moment that felt like an eternity.

After the two broke up the kiss, Kira looked around to see that the other Xenos had removed their aluminum foil head covers and were surrounding her and Aster in a circle. After stopping, the group of Xenos kneeled, all of them facing Aster.

Kira's eye widened. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"It looks like the other Xenomorphs have accepted Aster as their new King." Kai said.

" _He defeated a big threat that we could not take upon ourselves to stop..._ " Sugarcube said as she kneeled towards Aster. " _...hail King Aster!_ "

" _Hail King Aster!_ " The other Xenos repeated in unison.

" _Me? King of the hive?_ " Aster said. " _I don't know... I don't understand how to command a hive, or what to do to support—_ "

"I know you can do it, Aster." Kira said. "You will make a great hive leader! You just have to do what you feel is best for them... and yourself."

Aster smiled. " _Yeah... you're right, Kira! I'll do it! I'll be the best Xenomorph King the galaxy has ever known!_ "

Dr. Meyers had stood back up, a very angry expression on his face. He tried to draw his pistol... but it got whacked out his hand by the tail of a female Warrior, who hissed at him.

"This isn't over!" Dr. Meyers said. "You will give back what you took!"

"Not on your life!" Kai said. "Even though you research Xenomorphs, they still are living beings!"

"Yeah, see? _These_ particular Xenomorphs are _not_ the monsters everyone thinks they are." Kira said, before she walked up to Aster and held him close. "They just need a little love."

"No!" Dr. Meyers said. "I'm never going to let you get your way with—"

He was cut off by a few hovercrafts approaching their destination. They were not police or law agency crafts, but the logo and markings on them made them out to be...

"Seegson Corporation?" Kai asked. "What are they doing here?"

The crafts stopped, deployed boarding ramps, and out of the closest one stepped a man who smiled at Kira and Kai.

"You two..." he said. "...it's great to finally meet the Xenomorph Whisperers everyone's been talking about!"

 **Looks like things are finally gonna come to a close, just to tie up all the loose ends from here on out. Anyways, I finally got to see _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ in the theaters. I've been _dying_ to see it, and it was pretty good, a LOT better than the prequels! I'm so glad that Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, and Harrison Ford are in it. If you haven't seen it, GO SEE IT! Oh, there I go getting off-topic again. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The final few will be coming soon! Keep holding on...**


	27. Ch 26 - Goodbye Aster

**Happy New Year, everyone! To commemorate the occasion for the first days of 2016, why not start with a new chapter for the fic? Hope you all enjoy it, just like I'm sure you all enjoyed your Christmas and New Year's Eve!**

"Who are you?" Kira asked the man who stepped out of the Seegson craft.

The man smiled. "Of course, how rude of me... my name is Juste Kasel. I am the current president of Seegson after the retirement of Josiah Sieg. And you must be this Kira and Kai Weyland's been talking about for the past day."

"Y-yes..." Kira said. "...about that, why are you here?"

"Don't worry, you two are not in any trouble." Kasel reassured them. "Not anymore. When we heard about regular people learning how to interact with Xenomorphs in such a way that is not hostile or aggressive... I honestly had to see for myself. Upon hearing Aries System reports of the vessel carrying you and the specimens landing near the Remus colony, we decided to take the opportunity to investigate."

"Really?" Kai said. "You mean you are trying to get under WY's skin?"

Kasel nodded. "Of course! We don't care about the wellbeing of such a rival company! We'd honestly love to see the day they close up shop! Besides, Xenomorphs are living creatures with emotions and senses... especially ones that are non-aggressive variants. Unlike Weyland-Yutani, and while we may not come off like it, we do value all life."

His eyes shifted over to Aster and Sugarcube.

"Ah! These must be the two that you two are most accompanied with!" Kasel said, before walking around them and staring. "Amazing! Truly extraordinary! They are not aggressive! You two truly are Xenomorph whisperers!"

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Meyers shouted, making everyone flinch mainly because they forgot that he was there. "I want you to take these troublemaking brats away! Lock them in irons and flay them!"

Kasel laughed. "I've heard too much from this one already..." he said, before he turned to his subordinates and snapped his fingers. "Cuff him."

The men nodded and one pulled electromagnetic cuffs out, while the other pulled Dr. Meyers' arms behind his back while he tried in vain to escape. The cuffs were fastened and Meyers was forced to his knees.

"What is this about!?" Dr. Meyers. "Tell your men to get these binders off!"

Kasel wasn't listening. "Hate to break it to you, but your little game is up. You see, we have already sent word to our office to have these two students cleared of _all_ charges at our expense... and might I say it was one well worth it! And it's time for _you_ to pay what you have had coming for you."

Dr. Meyers gritted his teeth.

"Hugh Meyers, by the authority of the Seegson Corporation, you are under arrest for unethical treatment of testing specimens, mass-murder, property destruction, and research theft." Kasel said. "As required by law, I will now read you your rights..."

Kasel went on to recite the stand Sol system rights to remain silent and to an attorney.

"...do you understand and accept your rights as I have explained them to you?" Kasel asked.

Meyers didn't answer. "This isn't the end of it! I _will_ get the best attorney in the solar system! The court will rule in favor of me!"

"Face it, moron..." Kira said. "...you've lost at your own game! How's it feel to be one to be punished!?"

"You had this coming. I will never forgive you for how you have treated Sugarcube... she told me everything..." Kai said, before turning to the Seegson security holding Meyers. "...take him away."

Dr. Meyers was escorted onto one of the crafts, and glared out of a window back at Kira and Kai. Both of them gave him the finger while smirking in a very smug way. He continued to give them his cold stare until he disappeared from sight...

Kasel turned back to Kira and Kai. "Now, there's still the matter of the situation here. We need to ensure that the wellbeing of these Xenomorphs is kept in good shape. Our best option would be to send them to live among their own kind on planet 454 of the A6 system."

Kira's eyes widened. "What!?" she said.

"The Xenomorph native homeworld?" Kai asked.

"Correct." Kasel said. "I think all of them have suffered far too much, and there is no use in letting them have any more of it. We need to make sure that they are safe."

"You mean..." Kira said, a couple of tears coming. "...you mean... we have to... send them away...?"

"I'm afraid that is how it has to be, Ms. Sykes." Kasel said. "I know just how much the male Drone means to you in particular, seeing as to how you have likely been with him ever since he went missing. I am sorry that it has to be this way... I truly am."

" _Kira..._ " Aster's voice came in her head. " _...they're saying that... that I have to_ leave _? I... I could never leave!_ "

"I know, Aster..." Kira said with the greatest sympathy she could. "...but I'm sure that they're already preparing for it, right...?" she turned to Kasel.

"We are." Kasel responded. "The craft we are preparing will carry them via autopilot to A6 454 in a large, crude-but-functional cryostasis chamber, and landing shuttles will carry them to a safe landing on the planet's surface."

Kira, still trying to take in the fact that this was all happening so fast and sudden, simply could not accept it. She went to such great lengths to stay with Aster... but now it appears that it only got them so far. At least he would be safe, as would Sugarcube, making it a lesser of two evils.

(XXXX)

The ship that was being prepared to carry the experimental Xenomorph specimens had a couple of workers in hazmat suits walking out after making some finishing tuneups on the vessel. It was now ready to take off all the while preserving the Xenos and Yautja in a cryosleep for a few months until they made it to A6 454.

All of the Yautja and Xenos were aboard... except...

Sugarcube looked back for a moment as she prepared to step on board. Kai walked onto the launch pad and gave her a hug, tearing sliding down his face.

"Even though I haven't known you for as long as I would have liked, and that it was only a couple of days..." Kai began. "...I'm really gonna miss you, Sugarcube."

Sugarcube held Kai a little closer. " _I'll miss you too, Kai... my mate..._ " She sniffled.

After a little bit, the two separated. Kai walked back off the platform, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Sugarcube hung her head down as she slowly walked onto the ship.

Aster was, by far, the most hesitant to leave. He had barely taken any steps towards the ship after getting onto the platform. He kept glancing back at Kira, who was struggling heavily not to cry. Every millimeter that added to their separation was painful to him... as he knew it was to her as well.

Kira couldn't deny it anymore; her heart was _shattering_. Her best friend... her first love... the one living being who made the biggest change to her life ever... and now he was being sent away from her... forever.

She turned to Kasel. "...M-Mr. Kasel... c-can I..." she stammered from crying.

Kasel looked at his watch. "We have to launch here soon..." he said, pondering for a moment. "...you can have five minutes."

Without hesitating, Kira immediately walked onto the platform and right up to Aster.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity to both of them.

Kira sniffled. "...Th... this is... h-how it has... to be..."

Aster made a sad moan through his mouth.

" _I can't leave, Kira... I can't leave you. I_ can't _._ " Aster said. " _If I can't stay here... why don't you come with me? My native planet might be dangerous, but I would_ die _protecting you before letting you end up with even a_ scratch _!_ "

"Aster..." Kira said, her lip quivering. "...my place is here. You belong out there..." she motioned up at the now-starry sky. "...on your home planet."

Aster hung his head down, sniffling a bit, and brought his hand up to his chest.

" _...My heart hurts._ " he said, silently.

Kira nodded, wiping her damp face. "...So does mine." she said, putting her own hand up to her chest.

Both of them were locked in an unbreakable stare with each other, one of the most passionate connections the two of them have ever felt with each other. Then, slowly, Kira stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Aster's body while pressing the side of her head to his chest with her eyes shut tight. Aster put his chin to her back as he returned the hug, clenching his teeth in emotional agony. He even wrapped his tail around both of their legs.

Kai, Kasel, and even a few of the Seegson employees were getting tearful just watching the farewell that was unfolding in front of them... one of the deepest love. A human... and an alien... two different species... but the same, endless, undying love for one another. A taboo pairing... but the love was still there.

After the long, unbreakable embrace, the two separated. Kira looked at Aster square in the face as she started to speak.

"This is the best thing to be done." Kira said, fighting through her sorrow to clearly deliver it. "No one here will hurt you ever again. You'll be free, and I won't ever have to worry about you. But..." she couldn't hold back much longer. "...I-I'm really gonna miss you... especially a-after all the t-t-time we had together."

" _Kira..._ " Aster began. " _...even if we will be separated by billions of miles... and I will not be with you in person..._ " he trailed off.

Kira's full-on crying was starting to leak.

" _...I will still_ always _be with you..._ " he stopped as he slowly brought up his hand and put it lightly on Kira's chest. " _...in here._ "

Kira started crying as she held on to Aster's hand against her chest.

This was it. It was time for her and Aster to go their separate ways... to achieve their rightful destinies... to live their lives for the better...

…but something just didn't feel right about it. Just the fact that they had to be separated for the greater good was a huge cost. And a painful one.

Kira wiped her eyes and looked back up at Aster. "Goodbye, Aster..." uttered.

Aster, sniffling, hesitated before speaking: " _...G-goodbye... Kira._ "

And then, as if it were happening in slow motion... Aster turned around to face the ship, and slowly started to take his first steps away from his mate. It killed him inside to the greatest extreme... but he kept going. As he got onto the docking ramp and into the main cabin, he turned back one last time, getting a final glimpse of his teary-eyed Kira.

They stared longingly at each other... until the ramp retracted and the shutter closed.

 **Another sad scene... I figured I would get another in, just for the sake of it. I really don't have much to say at this point in time, so I'll catch you guys later! Keep holding on...**


	28. Ch 27 - A Better Tomorrow

**Alright, time to get back on track for the fic! Sorry about the long wait, but with the semester starting back up, I haven't had a lot of spare time, and my schedule is terribly erratic. But, I will see to it that this story does reach its rightful end, which I predict that this chapter will be! So, let's finish this!**

Kira and Kai watched in tears as the spacecraft made its way up into the starry, dark blue sky, slowly vanishing from view. It was now just a white dot in the sky, long after having left Mars' stratosphere.

Kira sniffled. "...I know we shouldn't be sad, but..." she wiped her eyes. "...we're not ever gonna see them again... and they won't get to visit at all!"

"I know..." Kai said. "...I haven't known Sugarcube for as long as you've known Aster... but I could still just feel something... special with her. A connection... that I just haven't ever felt before..."

Kira hung her head down. _Aster..._ she thought to herself.

(XXXX)

Kasel was, as it turned out, unsure about the whole situation. He knew that it was for the better that the Xenomorphs were sent back to their native homeworld... but he felt guilty about separating two of them from their human friends. No matter what was the case, the Xenos surely would never forget about them.

Finally, he made up his mind...

Kasel burst through the doors to the space drone control room

"Recall that ship!" he said.

A subordinate stared. "Sir...?"

"Hurry! Before it jumps to lightspeed!" Kasel ordered.

"O-okay... if you say so, sir..." the team responded, immediately as they got to work putting commands into the computers to transmit to the spacecraft.

(XXXX)

It was sometime later that Kira and Kai both sat in a park square in the Remus colony on a bench. With no more tears, both of them simply sulked.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Kai!" Kira said. "We fled Earth just so we could be with them! Why couldn't things have just turned out for the best after we were done evading the law!

Kai put his hand on her shoulder. "As painful as it is... we're just going to have to make the best of it..." he said.

Kira sighed. "That's just what I want to do... but I just can't..."

At that moment, a Seegson hovercraft pulled in front of them. The hatch opened to reveal Kasel, who was smiling.

"So..." Kira said. "...they are on their way? Nothing went wrong and they're alright...?"

Kasel nodded. "Oh, yes! They are _quite_ alright... and I know this, because..." he stepped aside.

Standing behind Kasel, appearing from out of the shadows...

"ASTER!" Kira shouted.

" _KIRA!_ " Aster responded.

"SUGARCUBE!" Kai followed up.

" _KAI!_ " Sugarcube finished.

The pair of lovers quickly rushed up to and hugged their respective partner immensely.

"...we called them off of the craft while sending the remaining Xenomorphs and Yautja to their specific homeworlds.

"And you did this just for us!?" Kira asked.

Kasel nodded. "I truly felt guilty about the whole thing... and I knew only then that having them stay here... was the right decision."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kasel!" Kai said. "We won't forget about this, ever!"

"You're quite welcome..." Kasel said as he stepped back into the craft, preparing to close the hatch. "...farewell, you two! Don't try to get into any more trouble now! And remember, Seegson always strives for a better future. Tomorrow... together."

"Goodbye, Mr. Kasel!" Kira said as she waved.

Kasel closed the hatch, and the craft took off.

" _Oh, Kira... you have no idea how happy I am that me and Sugarcube get to stay here!_ " Aster said as he held Kira very tightly against his chest.

"...Ngh... Aster..." Kira strained as his firm embrace was crushing her. "...Need... to breathe..."

Aster let go. " _Oh, I'm sorry._ " he said.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Kai said.

" _So, now that we're back together again... what will we do now?_ " Sugarcube asked.

Kira looked over at Kai and smiled. "I think it's time to go home... don't you think, Kai?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Nice little one-day trip we had... but it's time to bounce back."

So, the pair of humans and Xenomorphs all proceeded to head back to _Chaser_ , which was still in the spot that they had landed on, powered up the engine, and set the Superjump coordinates for Earth as the Sun began to rise on the Eastern horizon...

(XXXX)

"Expelled?" Kira said as she looked at her tablet.

"What?" Kai asked. "What do you mean?"

Kira pressed her teeth together nervously. "Well... apparently, you and I have been expelled from Weyland Advanced University due to allegations made by anonymous sources."

"Meyers..." Kai said out of frustration. "...okay, so now we're just left with major blemishes on our records. What are we going to do now?"

"Well..." Kira said, looking over the WY website to see what other options they had. "...they're always accepting students at Weyland-Yutani Community College."

"The Community College..." Kai pondered. "...yeah, sure. Why not? It's not like it's a different degree, or different credit hours."

Kira put the tablet back in its place. "Well, probably gonna be quite a long flight back to Earth, so might as well just enjoy the ride." she said.

"Yep... and I'm sure that there's more than enough for us to..." Kai stopped speaking as he looked back over at Kira. "...is something wrong?"

Kira was bent forward with both hands on her front.

"Kira... you okay?" Kai asked.

"Ngh..." Kira groaned. "...it feels like... like something moving around... inside me!"

Kira stood straight up and lifted her shirt a bit to reveal that something _was_ moving around inside of her stomach, creating moving bulges on her skin.

"Oh, jeez... this feels so weird!" Kira commented.

Kai hastily stepped backwards. "Uhhhh...! That's pretty scary!" he said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know...!" Kira said. "...Ahh... it's shifting... getting lower..." her eyes widened. "...I feel it moving... into my _vagina_...!"

To Kai's immense shock, Kira stripped down her trousers right in front of him. There was some fluid dribbling from her crotch, and moments later... something began to emerge from her vagina.

It was flesh-colored, but it did not look anything human. Instead, as it slowly crept out, they made it out to be an infant Xenomorph. After its main body emerged, the tail quickly followed as it lightly dropped on the floor of the ship. A long umbilical cord attached to the front of its abdomen, which Kira could feel pull out the placenta from her uterus. She tugged at the cord and removed it entirely.

Instead of hissing and trying to escape, the newborn Xenomorph simply lay on the ground, panting. Slowly, Kira lifted it up and held it in her arms, looking at it with immense shock.

"...Uh..." Kira uttered. "...w-was this thing... _inside_ of me...!?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah... I don't understand... what this is all..."

He trailed off as he noticed Sugarcube put hands to her stomach, making puzzled hissing sounds.

" _Oh...! I'm feeling some weird movement in my stomach, too!_ " she said.

"Wait..." Kai said, pondering. "...I think I may have a bit of a theory..."

They waited for a moment, watching the movements happen underneath the skin on Sugarcube's lower stomach, moving downward into her pelvic region. Soon enough, another newborn Xenomorph emerged from Sugarcube. It looked quite similar to the one that Kira held.

"So, wait..." Kira began. "...if these were inside Sugarcube and me... and we had sex the night before..."

"... _We're mothers!_ " Sugarcube telepathically exclaimed upon knowing exactly what had happened.

"I was... pregnant...?" Kira stammered. "You mean... that whole time... me and Sugarcube... were _pregnant_!?"

"I guess so..." Kai said. "...it would make sense that they developed rapidly, just like a regular Xenomorph from a Facehugger... but what doesn't make sense is how you were both impregnated."

"But, aren't they genetically altered?" Kira asked.

Kai raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah... I think that would make sense."

Sugarcube held up her newborn, and gave it a gentle hug. " _Oh... my little baby. I can't help but love you._ "

"Motherly instinct, I guess." Kira said... before she looked at her own Xenomorph offspring and felt just the thing she described.

Even though it was not a human child, and did not look like something that anyone on Earth would pride her on... she could still feel a deep, loving connection with it.

She held it in a tight hug, and heard it let out its comfortable moans. To have her own child... it truly felt like the greatest thing to have happened to her in all of the worlds.

Aster was still in an immense level of surprise at what had just unfolded in front of him.

" _I don't understand..._ " Aster said. " _...how can that be_ your _child, but it is not human? How did you spawn an entirely different species...?_ "

"You know that whitish fluid that you let off through your penis when you are sexually active?" Kira said. "It's called semen, and it contains millions of sperm, tiny creatures created in those two round organs, called testicles, that contain chromosomes, which are 'packets' of DNA containing every bit of information about a living organism. When male sperm is given to a female via sex, the sperm impregnate a microscopic egg from her equivalent of testes, called 'ovaries'."

This completely puzzled Aster. That white fluid from his sex organs was full of tiny creatures that created offspring, through an egg _inside_ of a female?

"So, your DNA and mine had to mix in order to create our baby." Kira said.

"Our _baby...?_ " Aster asked.

Kira nodded. "It's your child, too." she then looked at it a bit closely. "...I think it's a girl! Hold her, Aster!"

Slowly, Aster held out his arms, and took the baby Xeno. He craddled it to his chest, and after a moment, realized just how much it truly meant to him.

" _My daughter..._ " he whispered.

The infant Xeno began to whine a little bit, and Aster slowly rubbed her head to calm her down.

" _It's okay... it's okay..._ " he reassured his offspring. " _...I'm your father. I'm here for you._ " he then held her in a light, but deep hug. " _...I promise that your mother and I will take extra special care of you._ "

"So... what should we name her?" Kira asked.

"Well..." Aster began. "...like I said when we first met... I hardly know any real names."

Kira thought for a moment. "Well... you and I are a pair, united across the reaches of space. Beyond the star themselves..." she said, before looked at her child. "...I think I want to go with... Star."

Aster smiled. " _Star... that's a great name._ " he said.

"Ours is a boy." Kai said. "We've named him Chase... after the ship he was born on."

 _Star and Chase..._ Kira thought. _...unusual, but lovely names._

The four continued to savor this single most momentous occasion of their lives, before it was time for them to go to sleep...

(XXXX)

They made it back to Earth a few hours later, still in the dead of night. The alarm woke them up to begin the landing cycle. Kai landed the vessel in an open area outside of Weyland Advanced University's property. Kai activated the radio deflection device to minimize the possibility of them being tracked.

Kira and Aster, along with Star, stepped off of the ship, but Kai, Sugarcube, and Chase all stayed on.

Kira looked back at them. "What's up? Aren't you coming?"

Kai shook his head. "Actually, I've recently gotten a message concerning a certain... family event going on off-planet. I really won't want to pass it up."

"Like what?" Kira asked.

"I'm gonna be heading off to visit Earth's moon. My older brother and his wife live on the colony, and are having a baby. As of next year, I'll have a niece." Kai said. "They've decided to name her Ellen."

Kira's eyes widened. "Oh, that'll be nice! I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"So... I guess this is it, then?" Kai asked. "We both just spend the course of our friendship on the run from the law, and part ways when everything turns out okay?"

Kira sighed. "I guess so..." she said, before saddening as she resumed: "...I wish Hailey could've been here to experience it with us."

" I know..." Kai responded, also a bit sad. "...but, things are only going to get better! I'm going to see to it that I can convert _Chaser_ into a grounded living quarters possibly on Mars or something so that Sugarcube and I can live together in safety."

"Well, good luck with that!" Kira said.

"It's been nice to know you for the short time that I did, Kira Sykes." Kai said with a formal tone.

"Yep!" Kira said. "Come to think of it... I don't think you ever told me your last name."

Kai smiled. "...Ripley."

"Kai Ripley..." Kira repeated. "...well, I'm sure you've got things to do. Sooner the better, right?"

Kai nodded. "Yep! Well... goodbye, Kira! Goodbye, Aster!" he called out.

Kira waved, tears forming in her eyes. "Goodbye, Kai! Goodbye, Sugarcube!" she said. "Take good care of Chase!"

Sugarcube waved back while holding Chase with her free arm. " _Farewell, Kira! Aster!_ "

Aster waved as well. _"Farewell, Kai! Sugarcube!_ " he finished.

After the parting, Kai closed and pressured the airlock, and moments later, _Chaser_ took off en route to the moon, Kira and Aster watching as it became a white dot in the night sky, before vanishing from sight completely.

"C'mon, Aster..." Kira said. "...let's get home."

" _Home... that sounds great!_ " Aster responded, before looking at Star in his arms, bundled up in a blanket. " _It's time for us to start our own hive!_ "

Kira laughed. "Yes... whatever you say." she said.

So, the two of them went back to Kira's rented house, only to find that it appeared to have been raided, presumably by WY security teams; furniture was tipped over, and several trinkets and other decorative items were all over the floor, forcing them to clean up the mess. But they more or less got the place back into a livable state.

Aster and Kira climbed into bed, Star in both of their embrace, where she would sleep until they could get her own bed for her sometime in the future. Kira's adventure to go to such lengths to do what was right has ended... but her new journey has only started. Now that she had a family with which she would grow old with, she really felt that her life was truly complete... at least, almost.

Kira woke at some point in the very early morning hours while Aster and Star were still asleep, and crept into her office. She fired up her laptop and looked up the upcoming application dates for Weyland-Yutani Community College.

"Gotta be ready for next semester..." she said to herself. "...I need a degree to get a good job and raise the family."

 **Excellent! I was finally able to complete another fic! Like with my other fanfics, I could go into greater detail and create a few spinoffs and sequels, but I still have ideas for other fics that I want to get out there. Maybe it will happen in the future, but only time will tell... as well as my scheduling. XD. Until next time, this is midnightwolfGX, signing off. Keep holding on...**


	29. Author's Note (Great News!)

**Hello, everyone! I'm proud to say that this coming back around for part II! Yep, there is going to be a sequel! I cannot ignore it any more; I've been getting _countless_ requests to continue this fic, and I have managed to come up with a plot that should expand upon what's already here.**

 **With that being said, I have already begun work on the first part of it, as well as outlining the overall story to come, but it's kinda hard to say when I will post it. I'm still working on another MLP fic at the moment. Once I finish it, I should be able to start working on the sequel. Hopefully, before this summer ends, I will have this fic up and ready for everyone to start reading and following.**

 **So, it's on the way! In honor of all the requests that I am getting... and with Alien: Covenant coming out... I promise that you all will get the sequel you've been waiting for! Seriously... I had NO IDEA that ASFF would become as big as it is! 100K+ views! You guys are Awesome with capital "A"! Thank you all for all of the support! I promise not to let you down. See you real soon!**

 **Keep holding on...**


	30. Author's Note (IT'S POSTED!)

**Hey, everyone! I'm here to inform you that the sequel is now posted! It's called "A Secret, Forbidden Friend II: Starlight Requiem". That's all I have to say at this point. Anyways, hope you all are happy! Enjoy the sequel as it comes! And thanks again for all of your support! It really helps. Keep holding on...**


End file.
